American Dad Pen123 Season 3
by pen123
Summary: 3rd season of crazy antics with Smiths and OCs
1. Wrath of Lucy Part 1

**I don't own anyone except for my OCs. The other OCs belongs to aldovas, Ander Arias, Bhaalspawn, Megan Hermione Lovegood, and Shen's General.**

 **Act 1**

" _The world is a gift. The world is mine. The world is my only possession. My name is Lucy Sheridan and I'm here to take what's truly mine: the world!"_ a woman with short black hair, voiced by Zelda Williams, narrated as we see her shoots lasers at men inside her ship.

"We follow her rules! We follow her rules!" the controlled men shouted like zombies.

" _Perfect! Nobody can stop me now! Men are no stronger than women! Anyone who has a problem can deal with me and say it in front of my face"_ she added as more men are turned into slaves.

Okay, I know it's too soon to tell you this. Here's a little something that happened before.

The scene takes place at a bowling party. We see the Smiths and Wilson having a good time at the bowling alley.

"Come on mom" Zoey cheered as Mrs. Wilson bowled a spare.

"Nice one Mrs. W" Jeff cheered.

"Kat, I have to say you're really good" Francine said.

"Good is something weak" Kat chuckled.

"Darling, I'm so glad to marry you" Michael said as they kiss together.

"Come on Zoey" Steve cheered on his girlfriend as she bowls...a gutter ball.

"That sucks" Hayley chuckled.

"Oh well, I still have soccer" Zoey smiled.

"It looks like I'm next" Roger (clad in a white shirt and green overalls) said as he bowled a strike.

"Come on sweetie" Hayley helped Mary out as she...rolled a strike too.

"All right! That's my girl!" Jeff cheered as he picks up his daughter and Mary laughs.

"Maggie Simpson? Never heard of him" Steve joked as he bowls and hits several pins.

"At least you guys are winning" Stan said as he bowls a gutter ball as well.

"Yay! We're tied for last" Klaus wanted a high five, but Stan shook his head.

"Michael, you're next" Kat said as Zoey's dad rolled a strike.

"Hooray!" everyone cheered.

(Phone rings)

"Hello?" Hayley answered it.

" _Hi Hayley, this is Axel_ " it was Axel Everett (Shen's General/aldovas OC).

"Hey, what's up?" Hayley asked.

"Oh nothing. Just want to see how you guys are doing. Also, I'm extremely disappointed in you, Team Smith" Axel added.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"Why didn't you invite me to the Murder Games?" Axel asked.

"Cause we never knew you" Hayley answered.

"Plus why the hell did you mention this in a season?" Steve butted in as he broke character.

"Oops, my bad" Axel hangs up.

"That was weird" Hayley laughed.

Later, we see Team Smith plus baby Mary sitting on the couch, watching TV.

( **TV Cutaway** )

"Good evening, this is Greg Corbin. Terry Bates is not with me anymore. He's still on the tour with 311 and no word on when he will be back. Be on the lookout for this evil vile woman named Lucy Sheridan. This woman has suddenly turned guys into her slaves. Who knows what wicked move she will make next? So if anyone has any information about her, contact your local authorities and of course Team Smith, who we have not seen in ages since the arrest of Deputy Watson, who which I regret to inform, well not really, that he passed away in jail from food poisoning. That is all" Greg announced.

( **TV Cutaway Ends** )

"Oh no!" Zoey shouted.

"Come on! Can't we take a vacation for once?!" Steve shouted.

"I guess Team Smith does not take a vacation" Hayley said.

"What's Team Smith?" Mary asked.

"Us honey" Hayley answered.

"Cool, can I be a member?" Mary asked.

"Sorry sweetie, but you are too little to be one. Maybe someday once you are our day you can be one" Hayley said.

"Okay, I'm going to go draw funny pictures on Uncle Roger's face. See ya" Mary leaves.

"What a sweet girl" Steve laughed.

"Okay guys, we need to find this woman. Let's go" Zoey said as Team Smith ran and removed their clothes, revealing their superhero costumes.

We see Lucy creating a device.

"Perfect! Anyone who touches this device will suffer the consequences" Lucy laughs evilly as she tries out a person. It was…Ralph Wiggum.

"Hi, I'm Ralph" Ralph giggled.

"Silence! Feel the wrath of my new power!" Lucy shoots a light at him and he…becomes a girl.

"I'm Ruth!" Ralph/Ruth said as s/he picked her nose.

"Perfect! No guy can stop me now!" Lucy laughs evilly.

Meanwhile, Team Smith was walking around the block, looking for Lucy.

"Babe, my feet are tired? How long are we going to find her?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, she's pretty sneaky. Trust me, it can't be this hard to look for her" Hayley said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zoey asked as she saw a spaceship.

"You think she's inside?" Steve asked.

"Let's go" Jeff suggested.

"Jeff, we can't. What if she catches us?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley's right. We will need to think of a plan" Zoey suggested as Team Smith went to go hide. However, someone touches Zoey's shoulder.

(Screams)

"I'm sorry" it was…Bullock.

"Deputy Director Bullock, what are you doing here?" Hayley asked.

"Young Smith and friends, let me guess, someone told you about Mayor Lucy Sheridan" Bullock said.

"Mayor? How is she a mayor, Mr. B?" Jeff asked.

"You see…" Bullock recalled.

( **Flashback** )

We see Lucy at the White House, threatening to kill the previous mayor with her laser, unless she takes his spot.

"Give me the title or your life" Lucy demanded.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"We're screwed" Bullock said.

"We're f*cked, aren't we?" Zoey cursed.

"Not unless you can find her" Bullock suggested. "Good luck Team Smith; if you thought taking down Watson was hard, think again" he added as he left.

We see them following the spaceship as it suddenly lands. Lucy gets out of it and walks down to get food. Unbeknown to her, Team Smith went inside.

"Okay, where is she?" Zoey asked.

"No idea" Steve answered.

"Oh my God, look at this" Hayley said as they see men doing some gold digging and thinking that they are women.

"What have she done to them?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, but we need to save them" Zoey said.

"But how?" Jeff asked.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

"We need to get out of here now" Hayley said as Team Smith ran, only for…Lucy Sheridan to stop them.

"It's her. It's Lucy" Steve said.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

"Who in the hell are you guys?" Lucy demanded.

"Lucy, you know why we're here! We're Team Smith and we're here to save the world. We are not letting you take over the world! How in the order are you mayor in the first place?" Hayley demanded.

"Is there a problem with it?" Lucy chuckled.

"My God. This bitch makes Kuvira look like Barney the Dinosaur" Zoey joked.

"I'll show you bitch!" Lucy throws a wire at Zoey and it makes her choke.

"ZOEY! What have you done, you son of a bitch?" Steve demanded as he threatened to attack her with his new weapons. Fortunately, Zoey got out of it.

"Nobody messes with Lucy Sheridan. Do you want to be ladies, just like these fine gentlemen I have taken control over?" Lucy asked as we see men wearing dresses and dancing.

"Too bad. I have my boy to girl pill" Steve said as Lucy snatches the pill away.

"Thanks. I think I'm now a drug addict!" Lucy summons a claw and it takes Steve's boy to girl pills bottle away from him.

"No! That mean Stacy is gone for good!" Steve shouted.

"Au contraire little boy, the pills are used for my device" Lucy said as the pills are inserted and made her device much more powerful. "Tell whoever made them thanks for the pills."

"Okay, you asked for it!" Zoey attempts to slightly lift her shirt to remove her sword attached to her green bra.

"Zoey, wait!" Steve demanded, but it was too late as the sword that Zoey took out has been taken control and stabs her hand.

"ZOEY!" Steve panicked.

"Don't move. Hayley, fight this bitch!" Jeff ordered as he and Steve try to help the bleeding Zoey.

"You ask for it" Hayley said as she uses her newly formed stone sword to attack Lucy, but she quickly disappears.

"Where she go?" Hayley asked, only for Lucy to show up and…pinch her neck to fall asleep.

We see Zoey hyperventilating because the sword has completely pierced her hand.

"I'm never doing that stupid bra attack ever again!" she shouted as tears pouts down her face.

"Don't worry Zoey, we'll help you" Steve said as he and Jeff take Zoey home. Stan was there at the right moment.

"Son, what happen?" Stan asked.

"Mr. S, Zoey's hand is destroyed. Please help her" Jeff ordered as Stan nodded and took her.

"I'll make sure your parents do not freak out about this" Stan said as they left.

"Babe!" Jeff panicked as Hayley is knocked out.

"It's over guys! There's no winning this!" Lucy laughed evilly.

"We're dead" Steve whimpered.

"No we're not" Jeff said.

"And now, it's my finishing move now" Lucy said as she summons her device…but it was too late as…Eddie Walker, Matt Kennedy, Matthew Ryder, Dylan Flannigan, and Axel Everett (dressed as their superhero personas) arrived. Axel shoots the device away from her hand with his arrow.

(Play _Kanto Gym Intense Action_ for this part)

"YES! Thank God you're here!" Steve smiled.

"Hey Steven. Sorry for crashing this party" Axel said as Eddie and Matt attacked Lucy.

"I don't usually hit women, but when I do, it is only to evil bitches like her and Kuvira" Matt joked.

"Nice job Matthew, but we need to keep on fighting" Dylan said.

"But I'm Matthew and I didn't say anything" Matthew argued.

"Damn it! Why do you guys share the same first name?!" Eddie snapped.

"I can't lose to this!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm here. And I'm here" Steve said as he switched from one place to another and punched Lucy multiple times.

"It's over bitch!" Axel said as he shoots the arrow at her.

"I'll be back!" Lucy quickly vanished the moment where Axel was about to kill her.

"You guys rock!" Steve cheered as he ran to hug his friends from Quahog.

"Okay, I only accept hugs from hugs because you're cool" Axel joked.

"Thanks for arriving when we needed you. Where are Meg and Cindy?" Jeff asked.

"You see…" Eddie recalled as we see…Cindy making out with Jessica at the beach, while Cindy has a wetsuit and Jessica in a tankini, and we see Meg playing with baby Gwen.

"That's all right. The big question is what happened to Hayley and where the hell is Zoey?" Eddie asked as Hayley wakes up.

"Babe!" Jeff ran and hugged his wife.

"Babe, what happened?" Hayley asked. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Hayley" Eddie greeted.

"What's up hipster?" Axel added.

"Good to see you again" Dylan smiled.

"Who are you again?" Hayley asked as Dylan collapsed.

"I'm Dylan! Dylan, Dylan, Dylan!" Dylan shouted.

"Don't mind him. He forgot his afternoon nap" Axel joked as Dylan frowned.

"Where is Zoey?" Matt asked.

Later, we see the remaining Ultimate Heroes back at the CIA. They are with Stan and Zoey, who has a huge cast on her hand.

"Great news guys! Zoey will recover sooner than expected. Thanks to Bullock's special technology in the CIA, her hand will fully recover within 24 hours" Stan explained.

"Thank you so much dad!" Steve smiled as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Good to see you guys again" Zoey smiled.

"I guess you're the only girl left fighting for now Hayley" Eddie said.

"Yeah, it's a shame Meg and Cindy aren't here and the fact that Zoey is not medically clear to fight, but we can still win" Hayley said.

"Hey, can we crash here?" Axel asked.

"Sure, considering the fact that you saved our butts once again" Steve smiled.

"Guys, you may want to stop the celebration for a while. Look at Lucy" Bullock ordered as the Ultimate Heroes stopped to see the evil woman taking in more men than ever before.

"I thought we stopped her?" Zoey asked.

"We made her invade, Ms. Wilson" Matthew said.

"Damn it!" Zoey cursed as Lucy continues to shoot lasers at men.

"Why is she targeting only men?" Steve asked.

"No idea son" Stan answered.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to stop her" Bullock said.

"I can't, remember?" Zoey insisted as she showed him her injured hand.

"The rest of you, find her and stop her" Bullock ordered as they left. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson showed up.

"Thank God you're okay. Michael, I told you we shouldn't have stopped for coffee" Kat argued at her husband as she hugs her daughter.

"Well it's not my fault you got diarrhea from that hot chocolate" Michael snapped as everyone left made a strange face as Kat blushed.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

The rest of the Ultimate Heroes found Lucy, but it was too late. Even more men are becoming to believe that they are women.

"I did it! The men are my slaves! Nobody can stop me now!" Lucy cheered evilly.

"That is bull shit! There is no way you're going to win this! This is outrageous!" Stan shouted.

 **DING**

 **DING**

 **DING**

Lucy Sheridan uses her powers to control the **DING DING DING** guy and made him her slave.

"Okay now that was outrageous!" Stan growled. "I said that was outrageous! Oh wait, Lucy took him under control. I guess I can respect her for that" Stan added.

"Smith, whose side are you on?" Bullock argued.

"I'm on the Ultimate Heroes' side, sir" Stan answered.

"Well, you should have fooled me" Bullock said.

"Guys, come on. We need to support my friends here" Zoey said.

"Zoey's right, mister" Mrs. Wilson agreed.

"You gals are right. Smith, I need you to find Lucy's weakness and find out how to help the heroes" Bullock ordered as Stan nodded and left.

Later, they found Lucy Sheridan the moment they see her.

"We meet again. Welcome" Lucy said as she launched powerful cheap shots at the Ultimate Heroes.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Hayley shouted.

"You think that's fair? Watch this!" Lucy said as she launched a claw and tied Hayley up.

"Hayley!" everyone else shouted in unison.

"Save her and she will die. I want to fight the men only" Lucy demanded.

"I don't care. I went to outer space and I'm willing to sacrifice my life" Jeff refused as he quickly ran to save his wife, only for Lucy to shoot a powerful bullet at him, but Matthew stopped it right away.

"Damn it!" Lucy cursed.

"Thanks Jeff and Matthew" Hayley smiled.

"Guys, can we love later?" Steve ordered as he threw his weapons at Lucy, only for her to teleport right away.

"Damn it! She's strong" Eddie said as he used his weapon to attack her, but she does the same.

"Don't piss me off woman! You wouldn't like me when I'm pissed off!" Dylan growled as he transformed into Wild Beast with his pants on. He made an extremely loud wolf cry, but Lucy heard nothing. Wild Beast ran and quickly bit her leg, but she pinched him and it made him collapse.

"Dylan!" Axel arrived to help him, along with shooting arrows at Lucy, but again, she disappears. The heroes try to fight her off, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Where the hell are Mark and Adaline?!" Hayley shouted.

We see Adaline...puking on the toilet. Mark is patting her back.

"Babe, next time, please no more eating that smoked fish" Mark ordered.

"I'm sorry. I thought it tasted good smoked" Adaline said as she threw up on the side of the toilet. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry" she apologized.

"Don't worry. I'll clean it up" Mark said with a sad look. "Somehow" he told himself.

The scene shifts back to the battle. The heroes look exhausted as Lucy did not even break a sweat.

"I will not lose! Time for my finishing touch" Lucy said as she launched her device and it summons a powerful laser.

(Play _Unleash the Magic_ for this scene)

"Guys, this is going to sound like the most ridiculous idea ever and I hope the authors will forgive us for what we are about to do" Eddie said.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"We're going through" Eddie suggested.

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic_

"Guys, no!" Hayley shouted, but it was too late as the guys have been attacked by Lucy's laser attack.

"Meg is not going to forgive me! Meg is not going to forgive me!" Hayley cried as she sees her friends disappear. "I'm so sorry Meg. Please understand!" she fists her hands on the ground in frustration, but the guys come back…but different, although we only see them from their backs.

"Excellent! The men are my slaves! Now kill Hayley!" Lucy ordered, but they back.

"Kill Hayley!" Lucy shouted. "That tears it! You have 24 hours to kill her! Otherwise, you die too!" she disappears.

"Hey Hayley" it was…Stacy.

"Steve, I mean Stacy, what have she done to you?!" Hayley panicked.

"Hayley, it's okay" Eddie/Emma said.

"Emma, I mean Eddie, she got you too. Wait a second, how come you guys are not under her spell? I'm confused and so are probably the readers."

"Here's the thing, babe" Jeff/Jenna explained.

( **Flashback** )

We see the male Ultimate Heroes trapped inside the portal, but thanks to Matthew's angel abilities, the men were unable to become her slaves, but Steve, Jeff, Eddie, Matt, Dylan, and Axel (yes Axel) turned into women, except for Matthew, considering the fact that he's an angel and nobody has control over him. All had the same costumes, except they each have long beautiful hair, girl lips, and boobs.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"So yes we're girls now, but don't worry, Lucy won't hurt you or anyone else" Stacy explained.

"She cannot control us anymore, at least I don't think so" Eddie/Emma said.

"Oh great, who the hell am I? Alice?" the female Axel argued.

"That's a start" Hayley smiled.

"I can't be Mattie. Rosie will freak out and so will Katie!" the female Matt complained.

"Look at the bright side, you get to wear ladies' underwear" Jenna cheered, only for Hayley to shake her head in disapproval.

"How do you guys feel on being ladies?" Stacy said.

"It feels...really good" Eddie/Emma said. "Although, I do have a bit of sense of…some manhood left inside me, but mostly I'm a girl again. Should I be happy or not? Well, I guess, only to fact that I can wear dresses again."

"Are you kidding? It feels weird not having anything between my legs! And these boobs on my chest are on my way! Ander's not going to be happy about this!" Matt/Mattie shouted.

We see the author of _The Spellbook_...actually I don't have anything. Sorry guys. I came totally unprepared.

"That's what she said" Alice/Axel joked,

(A/E Shut up!)

"Great, now for some reason I can't remember my own name!" Dylan added.

"Your name is Dylan" Hayley corrected.

"Whoa, thank you" Dylan said.

"No, I mean Dylan the girl, I don't remember your boy name" Hayley insisted.

"F*ck!" Dylan cursed.

"I think you look hot as a female werewolf...not as hot as Raine, but DAMN!" Axel/Alice exclaimed.

We see Shen's General...oh wait; I got a word from him that he refused to be seen in person for this part. Never mind.

"Pen, you are awful at making cutaways!" Zoey shouted as she, Stan, Bullock, and Zoey's parents arrived.

"Who?" everyone else asked in unison.

"Never mind whoever that guy is. We need to focus on how we're going to beat Lucy" Matthew suggested.

"Oh my God, Steve is Stacy again? Not that I'm not happy to see you again, but I'm sad you guys fell into her attack. I just hope you guys can come back to normal" Zoey said.

"This is not good at all. No Redmond, no Griffin, Wilson is injured, and we have no word on where Johnson or O'Brien is at. We need to fight like we have not fought before" Bullock insisted.

"Well first of all, are you boys female slaves? I can't believe it. I can't believe the Ultimate Heroes are going to lose to Lucy! This looks like this is the end for us" Stan sighed. "Steve, my man is now a woman. Don't worry son. We'll make sure you guys are back to normal in no time. Lucy Sheridan! We're coming to get you, you stupid bitch!" Stan screamed super loud on top of the sky as he started to cry.

We see Lucy looking down at the sky, laughing evilly. The men that she has controlled are now ruling everywhere in Langley Falls, while still acting like ladies.

"It works! It totally works! Nobody will stop Lucy Sheridan now! NOBODY!"

Lightning strikes the sky.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **End of Act 3**

 **Before my final thoughts for this chapter, Emma is voiced by Natalie Portman, Alice is voiced by Scarlett Johansson, female Dylan is voiced by Amy Poehler, and Mattie is voiced by Anne Hathaway. Of course, Stacy is again voiced by Jennie Kwan and Jenna is voiced by Amanda Bynes. That's it. See you next week.**

 **(Fan: You promised another chapter?**

 **Me: So? Come back next week.**

 **Fan: You mentioned it in the trailer.**

 **Me: Yeah, about that…I…(quickly ran to my car, only for my dad to drag me back to my laptop.)**

 **My dad: Upload the next chapter or I'm telling the girl you have a crush on that you have a crush on Hayley.**

 **Me: Yes sir.)**

 **Ha ha, just kidding. Check out the next chapter now.**


	2. Wrath of Lucy Part 2

**I don't own except for my OCs. The other OCs belong to their respective authors.**

 **Act 1**

The scene shifts to a hidden location, where Lucy is talking with…the Another.

"Everything is going to my plan" Lucy said.

"What you're doing is trying to betray us..." the Another added.

"I'm making a better place for my people" Lucy insisted.

"Are you forgetting our deal, human?" the Another added.

"Are you forgetting that YOU got your ass kicked by these 'Ultimate Heroes', twice?!" Lucy snapped.

"That human Victor was a scum. We lost the Red Star, because of him!" Another answered.

"The difference is that he was a man and I'm a woman. That makes me better than him, and ALL OF YOU!" Lucy explained.

"Watch your language, you disgusting cu..!" Lucy blows up the Another's face with her laser gun. "I just ask for you to take this seriously" she added.

"The only one who I can't take seriously, young lady, it's you. Your politics BORE me! You're behaving like a spoiled princess. I will respect our deal, but if you come back with the empty hands, I will PAINT my stairs with your BLOOD!" it was a powerful and tall being named Barthanos, who we are able to see up to the chest. It has a mysterious voice.

"You have my word" Lucy said as she left. "Time to finish the guys once and for all!"

Meanwhile, back at Langley Falls, the guys have turned into girls, no thanks to Lucy.

"This is so humiliating. Now people will think that the Ultimate Heroes are a joke to society" Dylan/Dylan complained.

"Dylan, it's not that bad. We look sexier than the female Ultimate Heroes, don't we?" Jeff/Jenna asked.

"Usually I would be pissed off looking like this, but I look really hot with big boobs and nice legs" Axel/Alice said.

"It's not that bad. Now you guys know how I feel about when I dress like a girl sometimes" Eddie/Emma added.

"Oh be quiet Emma! At least you have more experience than we do!" Axel/Alice snapped.

"Guys, I hate to brag, but I'm immune since I'm an angel!" Matthew taunted.

"Have you always been an angel?" Steve/Stacy asked.

"No, I was a regular human being before that asshole thug shot me and I was never human again. The good news is that I'm back to looking how I was before, but as an angel" Matthew explained.

"Matthew, I'm so sorry to hear that bro" Jeff/Jenna apologized.

"Don't worry about it. As long as we are on the same page, I'm fine with whatever" Matthew said.

"Now what are we going? How are we going to be Lucy?" Steve/Stacy asked.

"You see…" Eddie/Emma answered, only for the scene to be shifted to…a slumber party.

"A slumber party? Emma, what the f*ck?!" Alice shouted.

"Why not? Since we're girls, let's have one" Stacy smiled.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Zoey are watching Mary play with her dolls.

"Where are daddy and Uncle Steve?" Mary asked.

"They went on a business trip. They'll be back soon sweetie" Hayley said as she looks sad.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"I'm fine" Hayley answered.

Later, the girls were about to sing karaoke.

"No, I'm not going to sing" Alice refused.

"Oh come on. I need a partner to sing a duet with me. Jenna sang with Mattie and I don't know where Stacy is at" Emma begged as Stacy arrived, wearing a red negligee.

"How do I look ladies?" Stacy posed.

"You look fabulous darling! Let's sing" Emma dragged her and a song plays.

Stacy and Emma:

 _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

 _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

"Oh dear God NO!" Alice shouted.

Stacy and Emma:

 _If you wanna be my lover_

 _You gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends)_

 _Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

Later, it was nighttime. Okay, this next scene may be a little too hot so unless you cannot control your hormones, go straight to act 2. Otherwise, proceed. We see the girls/guys in bathrobes.

"You know what time it is?" Stacy asked.

"I definitely know what time it is" Emma answered.

"You mean…" Mattie added.

"LINGERIE PILLOW FIGHT!" all the guys/gals removed their robes, revealing their bras and panties. Stacy's was white, Emma was pink, Dylan was black, Mattie was blue, Jenna was purple, and Alice was red. They began jumping on the bed while hitting each others with pillows.

"Guys, I think I have a plan…oh my GOD!" Matthew arrived as the guys/gals screamed as they covered.

"I saw nothing! I swear to God!" Matthew panicked as he covered his face while blushing. "I have a girlfriend!"

"Wait a minute, how come you're not a girl?" Jenna asked as s/he puts on a robe while the others do the same.

"I'm an angel, remember?" Matthew answered.

"That's right" Stacy said.

"Listen, I know you people think that this is hot and I don't blame you one bit, but we need to plan out how we're going to be Lucy. Zoey should be cured for tomorrow. I begged Meg and Cindy to show up and help you guys out. So, I hate to be the Nazi guy, but we need to end the slumber party, for at least one hour" Matthew suggested.

"Fine" the other guys/gals groaned as they went to the CIA.

Later that night, Zoey is sleeping in her bed, although she is looking all sweaty as she twists and turns around.

 **Dream Sequence**

We see Zoey walking down to school to see Steve, who is seen behind his back.

"Steve, wait up" Zoey insisted as she shows up to him. "Ready to pass this History final?"

"Who's Steve? I'm Stacy" Steve turns around it the front reveals to be Stacy.

"Where's Steve?" Zoey asked.

"Steve is gone. Lucy won. I'm sorry but Steve is gone for good. Look at the bright side. We get to do girl stuff together" Stacy hops happily to school.

 _Steve is gone. Steve is gone. Steve is gone…_

 **Dream Sequence Ends**

"NO!" Zoey screamed as she wakes up.

"Oh my God, is there a boogeyman or gang member here?" Mr. Wilson arrived, with a baseball bat.

"Dad, I just had a nightmare" Zoey explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie. Want to sleep with your mom and me?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"Dad, I'm 18 years old. I can sleep by myself just fine" Zoey said.

"My bad. Well, if anything, let us know. Good night pumpkin" Michael kisses her forehead and he leaves.

" _Please be all right Steve_ " Zoey told herself.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

We see Lucy ordering her female men slaves to steal money from the bank.

"Perfect! Nobody can stop me now, unless they want to have their sex changed!" Lucy cackles as she counts the money she has stolen.

"Ma'am, what do you want us to do now?" somebody asked.

"Let's get every single man in the world, including the friends and families of the Ultimate Losers" Lucy demanded as her ship zooms away.

Meanwhile, Barthanos is watching her via his special satellite.

"Oh Watson, if only you were alive. You could have been a huge asset to the Skeletauris. I don't understand why we did not even asked you to join us" he pondered as we see…female alien warriors giving orders to the men Lucy took from.

The next day, the guys/gals and Hayley and Zoey did some training before their fight with Lucy.

"Hey Zoey, I'm glad your hand is better again" Stacy said.

"Thanks" Zoey replied, with an indifferent tone.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"Nothing, I just want to be Lucy. That's all" Zoey answered.

"We're pumped up too Zo" Alice added.

(Ground shaking)

"What's that?" Bullock asked.

It was Lucy, along with the Skeletauris.

"It's them again. I should have known" Hayley shook her head.

"Men, leave this to me! Let me handle them" Lucy ordered as the Skeletauris nodded as left right away.

"Let's win this battle once and for all!" Alice shouted as the Ultimate Heroes minus 2 proceed to fight, but Lucy shoots them with her weapon. Fortunately, Matthew was able to negate her attack.

"We're not going to let you win this time bitch!" Alice snapped as Stacy and Emma attacked her with their weapons, but quickly she disappeared.

"Smith, this does not look good at all" Bullock said.

"I'm on to it" Stan said as he left.

"Men, get them" Lucy ordered as her slaves threw arrows at them, but Hayley and Zoey used their swords to block their attack.

"All right. I guess I'll just disappear" Lucy said, but something shoots her in her arm.

"(Laughs) whoever shot me is such a dumb genius! There's no way I'm going to lose this badly" Lucy attempts to teleport, but nothing happened.

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

"You were saying?" Emma shouted as s/he and the rest were displaying their weapons in front of Lucy. Dylan threatened to bite her with his/her fangs.

"I'm not going to lose" Lucy shakes down.

"Go ahead. What do you have to say?" Hayley demanded.

"Okay fine, I lied about being the mayor of Langley Falls. I just wanted to be one so that women can rule the city and the world!" Lucy confessed.

"But what about the rulings? The threats?" Hayley wondered.

"It was all made up! Do you want to know the truth?!" Lucy shouted.

"Yes bitch, we do" Alice demanded as he threatened to kill her with his/her arrow.

"All right, you win, but you're not going to like it" Lucy recalled.

( **Flashback** )

" _When I was a little girl, I was happy and sweet and innocent. My mother and father loved each other very much. We were such a perfect family. Some can argue that no family is perfect, but except for us_ " Lucy recalled as we see her as a little girl who played with her mom and dad at the park. " _My father lost interest in my mother as we got older. He preferred much younger and much prettier women than her. Then one day, he found a blonde bimbo girl who was half his age and he fell in love with her. He decided to abandon my mom and me and we never heard from him ever again_ " Lucy narrated as we see her dad falling for a beautiful and busty bimbo, then we see him walk out the doors, leaving a crying Lucy on the floor.

"As much as I hate you, I'm sorry to hear that" Hayley apologized.

"Why apologize? I don't need your stupid sympathy. It will only get worse" Lucy added. " _In high school, I had a huge crush on his sweet and handsome guy. All the girls loved him. I loved him. One day, I had the perfect opportunity to go out with him and it looked like that was the chance to get the guy I want, only to see he was already taken...by a guy_ " we see Lucy as a cute looking high school student as she flirts with a boy by bending over as she wore a short dress to seduce him, but failed as his…boyfriend arrived.

" _The main reason and the final blow to me hating men was because of this: I was a social politics major in college. Sure I graduated, but I wanted to be the top student. I was working on a project with this guy. He looked like a very smart and sweet and charming guy. We presented a project after working on it for numerous sleepless days. The project was a success. The final blow is that he stole all the credit from me and claimed it as my own. Because of his selfish needs, he became the top student of the class and I was second behind him_ " Lucy recalled as she and the guy worked in college and gave an award winning presentation, in which she gets nothing at all except for her partner and that left her really pissed off.

The scene shifts back to the present.

"With all due to respect, you don't need to take your anger on us. We haven't done anything to hurt you. You should get back to the ones that hurt you, especially your father. The point is, we don't want this to continue. We want the battle to end. I know we're women, but we are treated as equal!" Hayley added.

"You're right Hayley. It is over…for you!" Lucy laughs wickedly as she shoots a powerful laser directly at her…only for Meg Griffin to arrive and block the attack directly at her.

"Did somebody order a Pink Arrow?" Meg said as she…and Cindy arrived.

"MEG! CINDY! You're here" Hayley hugs them.

"We heard what was going on and we did not want to miss out the party" Cindy said.

"Well this isn't a party exact" Hayley stated.

"SILENCE! I will not lose! I will win this battle once and for all! I vow to make Barthanos proud and fulfill my wish" Lucy said.

"Who is she?" Cindy asked.

"Someone worst than Deputy Watson and King Draggoroy combined" Hayley said.

"Let's finish this" Meg said.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

Meanwhile, Barthanos is watching.

"Fight Lucy fight!" he demanded.

Lucy shoots the heroes with her weapons as they land direct hits.

"I'm not going down without a fight" Emma said.

"Guys, I know how we can win" Stacy suggested.

"What is it boy I mean girl? Wait a second, how the f*ck are the guys girls? Are you copying Walker?!" Cindy demanded.

"Cindy, it's a long story. Lucy turned men into slaves and most turn into thinking they are women" Hayley explained.

"My God, I'm quite jealous of Stacy" Meg joked, but she shoots her arrows at Lucy, but she quickly ran off.

"Listen to me! I'm going to go after the device! If I destroy it, things should go back to normal. I'm going in" Stacy added.

(Play the ending part of _Unleash the Magic_ )

"Stacy, what are you doing?!" Hayley demanded.

"Stacy, please don't!" Mattie begged.

"Let me do it!" Matthew ordered.

"I'm saving you guys!" Stacy ordered as s/he used his/her Deadpool weapons to attack Lucy's device and does so. It created a gigantic explosion so bright that everyone present was covering their eyes. The lighting fades as the men that were slaves are now finally free.

"Hey, what happened? I had this weird dream that I was a woman. I'm a dude again! I can see some porn just fine now!" he cheered.

"Aww, I wish I was a chick again. It's good to be back" every guy that Lucy controlled is free.

"NO!" Lucy kneeled down.

The male Ultimate Heroes have transformed back to normal.

"It's over! We won! We actually won!" Eddie cheered.

"It wasn't easy but we did it!" Axel added as well.

"Great job guys! I knew we were going to win. Poor Korra. It took her an entire season to beat a difficult female villain" Matt said as he slightly broke character.

"I will be back. Just trust me. Guess what? I still win!" Lucy laughs evilly as police arrests her and put her inside a police car and was driven away.

"I don't get it. What does she mean she still won? She's not the evil mayor of Langley Falls and never will be, is she?" Dylan asked.

"Son" it was…Brian Griffin.

"Hi dad" Dylan said as he gave his dad a hug.

"Are you all right? I saw you and your friends being turned into girls. How boyish are you?" Brian asked.

"Very boyish" Dylan answered.

"Well come on, you, Eddie, Axel, Matt, Cindy, Meg and Matthew need to return to Quahog. It's a shame that both Cindy and Meg arrived a bit too late. It's a shame that they were busy and that it would have helped a lot but it's fine" Brian added as Peter…arrived with the Peter-copter.

"Come on Brian. It's two for one beer at the Clam. I want to go" Peter insisted as the Ultimate Heroes from Quahog went inside.

"I can teleport just fine, but I don't want to sound like a jerk refusing" Matthew said as he got in.

"Wait, what about our friends in Langley Falls?" Eddie suggested as they got off.

"It will only take a minute dad" Meg ordered as they left.

"Shut up…" I stopped Peter.

(A/E Yes, Mr. Griffin? 'I had a baseball bat waiting'.)

"I was going to say shut up pen!" Peter looked at the audience.

(A/E Okay now that's worst!)

However, once they got there, it was…too late. Hayley and Jeff looked worried, while Zoey develops a panic attack.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked as they saw…Steve still looking and acting like Stacy.

"Hey guys and gals. Why the long faces?" Steve/Stacy asked.

"Steve, are you all right? Snap out of it!" Hayley ordered as she shook her sister/brother.

"Who's Steve? I'm Stacy" Steve/Stacy answered.

"Oh no! The spell freed from everyone except for him. Guys, I hate to say this but it looks like Steve Smith is gone. I'm sorry" Matthew said as everyone looked down. Zoey starts to cry.

"No! Steve, it's me Zoey! I'm your girlfriend! Come on Steve! Look!" Zoey begged as she…removed her superhero costume, leaving her in pink bra and panties. "Look how sexy I look! Come on babe! Get a boner or something! You always get erotic fantasies when I'm in my undies!"

"You gave me one!" Axel laughed, only for Hayley to punch him in the eye.

"Be nice!" Hayley screamed.

"Show some respect, you dumb f*ck!" Cindy growled.

"I look hotter than you girl!" Steve/Stacy added as s/he tried to do the same, but Eddie stopped him/her.

"I don't think this is going to be the end of Stacy. We'll find a way to save him" Eddie said.

"Hayley, I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel better, at least Eddie or Emma is…oh forget it. I would joke on how Stacy would rival Emma, but it only makes things worse huh?" Meg apologized.

"Don't worry. I hope Steve does come back" Hayley said, but we see her up to her mouth as tears fell from her face.

"We have to go. I'm really sorry. Tell you what. Back at Quahog, we will do our very best to get Steve back, even if we don't get any sleep at all" Matthew said.

"I know we can't stay for long, but we really need to go. Matthew is right, we'll find a cure to bring him back to normal" Cindy added.

"I'll look nonstop on my Spellbook if I have to" Matt added.

"Thanks guys" Jeff said as the Ultimate Heroes from Quahog left and disappeared.

"Come on Steve! Come back Steve!" Zoey's tears flooded, still being in her underwear.

"What's going on?" Stan asked as he and Bullock arrived.

"Steve is gone dad. He's Stacy now" Hayley sadly answered.

"He's gone, Mr. S. I guess you lost a son but gained a daughter" Jeff added, also looking sad.

"Steve! Come on! Your girlfriend is in her underwear! You have to snap out of it! Come on! Feel horny or something! COME ON STEVEN!" Stan screamed as he cried super loudly up to the sky.

"Who's Steve? I'm the beautiful and sexy Stacy" Steve/Stacy added.

"Lucy won. For now" Bullock said as they left, although he gave Zoey a robe.

Meanwhile, Lucy was about to enter jail, but was saved by the Skeletauris.

"My work is done. Soon, the actual title is mine! Soon!" Lucy laughs evilly as lightening strikes the sky.

 **End of Act 3**

 **Okay, before I get complaints and bitch letters or even threats/boycotts, listen it is part of the story. I promise good things will happen. If you still want to complain, go for it. I know I can improve later on. Read and review and have a great 4** **th** **of July. I hope the first two stories did not ruin the holiday. If I did, I sincerely apologize.**


	3. Outside In

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place where we go inside the mind of a human being. Five colored creatures pop up.

"Hi, I'm Happy" a green creature said.

"Hey, I'm Miserable" a blue creature said with a melancholy tone.

"GRR, I'm Pissed Off!" a red creature shouted.

"Yikes! I'm Freaked Out!" a purple creature panicked.

"Uh hey, I'm Grossed Out" a yellow creature said in a strange tone.

The camera spans to the outside world where we see…Zoey sleeping.

"Let's see here: what do we have? Happy days" Happy said as we see images of Zoey and Steve ice skating. We see Miserable look at images of her crying that her grandfather died from cancer. Pissed Off looks at images where Zoey gets mad that someone stole her pen. Grossed Out sees Zoey seeing a dog urinating and it freaks her out. Freaked Out sees Zoey being afraid of a scary clown.

"If only we can replicate some good moments huh" Happy wondered.

"I don't know. It's not fair for you to have all the attention" Miserable complained.

"Listen, you don't want Zoey to be emo, do you?" Happy asked.

"Emo? Who?" Freaked Out asked.

"Everyone, calm down. I know what to do" Happy said as the camera shifts to outside. We see…Zoey walking back and forth nonstop as she is talking to herself.

"What can I do? What can I do? What can I do?" Zoey asked.

"Honey, are you all right?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"I'm fine. I need time for myself" Zoey said.

"Okay then, well, if you need anything, let me know" Mrs. Wilson leaves.

Meanwhile, we see Steve, I mean Stacy, modeling on a pink bikini as s/he goes swimming. Francine looks worried.

"Hayley, what happened to your brother? Is he becoming a straight cross dresser like Eddie?" she asked.

"Mom, ever since we fought off Lucy, Steve has not been the same" Hayley answered.

"You see Mrs. S, Steve still thinks he's Stacy. We tried everything to get him back to being a boy" Jeff added.

"No wonder Stan is taking it extremely hard" Francine said as we see Stan in his whitey tights changing channels nonstop as he lies on the sofa.

Meanwhile, we see Zoey going for a bike ride.

"Steve, I will have you back soon. You can count on it" she told herself.

We go back to the inside of Zoey's brain.

"Oh look, she's riding a bike. This is such a happy day" Happy said as a flash appeared and the image pops out and shoved in the photo gallery.

"She's going to fall" Miserable complained.

"I don't want to fall!" Freaked Out shouted.

"I don't want a disgusting paper cut" Grossed Out complained.

"Oh no, it's a stupid flat tire! (Screams)" Pissed Off screeched as he pressed buttons and we see Zoey's eyes filled with fumes of anger. She rips the wheel in half in frustration. She growls super loudly that everyone looked at her all weird.

"Pissed Off, what's wrong with you?" Miserable wondered.

"I'm too angry today!" Pissed Off answered.

"We need to be cheerful. Watch this" Happy said as we see Zoey suddenly laughing at how silly she looks.

"There we go" Happy said.

"What about me?" Miserable wondered.

"Just stay put" Happy said.

Later, we see Zoey going inside her house to do some reading. Her iPhone rings.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Zoey, it's your girl Stacy. Want to go to the mall tomorrow with me? I found this cute skirt I want to buy that's on sale" Steve/Stacy said.

"I…don't think so" Zoey answered.

"Why not?" Steve/Stacy wondered.

"I'm busy. I'm really sorry" Zoey lied.

"That's all right. I'm sure we will hang out soon. See you later" Steve/Stacy hangs up.

Mr. Wilson looks at her with a disappointed look.

" _Something's not right_ " he thought to himself.

We see the inside of her mind where Miserable was in control as Happy went to the bathroom.

"There's no way I'm letting Zoey hang out with a guy trapped as a girl" Miserable thought as Happy returned.

"What did you do?" Happy asked.

"I was bored. I did not want to sit there and do nothing all day" Miserable explained.

"Let me tell you something, I'm in control and I don't want Zoey to be miserable. She's already miserable as she is!" Happy shouted as we see Zoey crying with her head down.

"Steve, please come back! I want my boyfriend back" she whimpered.

"Where are we going?" Pissed Out wondered as Zoey started to get up and went to the bathroom.

"Oh boy! Do we get to see her naked again?" Pissed Off smiled evilly as Grossed Out covered its eyes.

"What the f*ck!" Pissed Off complained.

"I don't want to see her nasty parts" Grossed Out said.

"Eww! I'm too scared to see it" Freaked Out added.

"It's my control" Happy said as it was pushing against Miserable.

"I'm tired of being bored" Miserable complained as the two feelings wrestled each other and they suddenly fell and rolled.

"Uh guys, where are you going?" Freaked Out asked as they continued to wrestle nonstop.

We see the outside where Zoey was sticking her finger in her throat.

"Lucy makes me sick!" she complained as she started to throw up.

Both Happy and Miserable were falling down the same rate a bunch of gunk showed up.

"Hey, where are we going?" Miserable asked.

"How should I know? You were the one that was pushing buttons to begin with!" Happy snapped as they suddenly…fell into the toilet water.

"No! We've escape! Good job Einstein!" Happy complained.

"It's all your fault for not letting me do anything! If anything, it's on you!" Miserable argued.

"Quick!" Happy ordered as they quickly escaped more vomiting from Zoey. They jumped on top of the ledge and ran quickly just in time. Zoey flushed the toilet and washed her hands and went back to bed.

"I f**king hate this sh*t!" Pissed Off attempted to press buttons, but was stopped by Freaked Out and Grossed Out.

"They're dead! I can't believe it! They're dead!" Freaked Out jumped up and down in a fearful way.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

The next day, the scene shifts to Pearl Bailey High School, Principal Lewis was seeing his students enter their classrooms. However, he noticed that Zoey was walking to school by herself.

"Good morning Zoey" Lewis greeted.

"What's so good about it?" Zoey grumbled as Lewis looks shocked.

"Wow, I have a feeling she and Smith broke up. Speaking of which, where is he?" he wondered as he calls home.

"I'm sorry Brian, but Steve cannot come to school under doctor's orders" Stan lied as he called.

"I understand Smith. Do what's best for the handsome Steve. Please have him come back within a week. Zoey needs him" Lewis said as he hangs up the phone.

Inside Zoey's mind, we see Pissed Off taking control.

"Perfect! I made Zoey a very angry person! This is going to be fun" he cheered. "Oh look at this!" we see Zoey crumbling a paper with a score of 82 in frustration and she walks out of class.

"Oh don't mind me! I'm just having a good time" Pissed Off said as it was chilling at the control buttons.

Meanwhile, Happy and Miserable wakes up.

"Where are we?" Happy asked.

"How should I know? I missed my mommy" Miserable cried.

"Please don't cry. Right now is not the time to be crying" Happy ordered.

"I have every right to be crying. You made us fight and escaped her body. Who knows what's happening to the sweet and innocent person" Miserable wondered.

Meanwhile, we see Kat answering phone calls at her job. However, she gets one from the Principal.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh God no! She walked out of class! I'll make sure she gets home! She is in so much trouble! Thank you sure!" she hangs up and gets her stuff to go home. "Tim, I need to go home. I have to check on my daughter if she's all right" she said.

"Go for it" her boss said as she left.

We see Zoey sitting on the couch, watching TV as she eats chips with her mouth open.

"Eww, why did I do this?" Grossed Out complained.

"Oh God, what if there's bugs?" Freaked Out asked.

"Oh come on. You don't want Zoey to be happy 24/7 nonstop, do you?" Pissed Off asked.

"Not cool" Grossed Out said. "Oh God, I think she cuts one. I'm out of here!"

Mrs. Wilson walks in.

"Honey, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Whatever" Zoey said as she turns off the TV.

"Zoey, what happened? Why did you decide to ditch school?" Kat demanded.

"I wanted to, okay?" she asked.

"Is this because of Steve being trapped as a girl and that he still thinks he's Stacy?" Kat asked.

"I don't know. I don't know" Zoey argued.

"Zoey, I'm sorry to say this, but no TV until you fix your attitude. Please go to your room" Mrs. Wilson ordered.

"Whatever" Zoey walks up to her room.

We see Pissed Off smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Freaked Out asked.

"I'm loving this. I hate seeing them being all perfect and what not" Pissed Off explained.

"Where are you, Happy and Miserable?' Freaked Out wondered.

We see Happy and Miserable walking around Zoey's house, completely lost.

"I want my mommy" Miserable demanded.

"I'm sure we will find our way back" Happy reassured.

Later that night, Zoey is ripping stuff at her room in an angry way. She is seen grinding her teeth in frustration. Mr. Wilson walks in.

"Hey honey, are you all right?" he asked.

"Dad, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me" Zoey said.

"Honey, I heard that you cut school today. Care to explain to me why is that?" he asked.

"I don't like school. I never did. Now leave me alone" Zoey said.

"Young lady, I don't like the tone of that. For that, your bedtime is officially at 8:30 whether you like it or not, understand?" he demanded.

"Yes sir" Zoey grumbled as Mr. Wilson left her room.

It was nighttime, Happy and Miserable are sleeping on the floor.

"Hey Happy, are we lost?" Miserable asked.

"No we're not. We will find our way back home" Happy said.

"You keep saying that over and over again. Just admit there's no way out of this" Miserable said.

"I'm sick of your attitude. We will go back inside and make her normal again" Happy reassured.

"How are you telling me this when you're smiling?" Miserable wondered.

"I'm Happy, that's why" Happy answered.

Meanwhile, we see Freaked Out drinking coffee as he watches Zoey sleeping.

"Too bad we don't have the Dreams channel" it said.

"It's a shame Zoey does not have dreams unless either Happy or Miserable is here" Grossed Out said. "I mean look at her pajamas: a men's work shirt and sweat pants, lord help me, gross!" it complained.

"Where's Pissed Off?" Freaked Out wondered as we see the angry gene writing a list. "What are you doing?"

"I got the perfect plan. Since everyone is upset at Zoey, all I have to do is…make her run away. Face it, this Lucy Sheridan woman destroyed their relationship. Let's make her run away and never let her be seen ever again" Pissed Off explained.

"You're evil" Freaked Out snapped.

"It's perfect. Tomorrow morning, she's a goner" Pissed Off laughs evilly.

Meanwhile, Miserable and Happy encounter…a sleeping dog.

"Oh great, not only we are still lost, but we have an angry dog in front of us" Miserable complained.

"Come on, I'm sure it's friendly" Happy said in a positive tone.

However, the dog wakes up and begins to sniff something.

"You just had to open your big mouth" Miserable said as the dog approaches them.

"I guess this is the end of the line. I just wanted to let you know I've enjoyed your friendship" Miserable said as the two feelings were approached with scared looks in their faces.

We see Zoey waking up and being prepared to leave town for good.

"I will find you Steve. People just don't understand" she angrily said to herself. "On second thought, I'll leave tomorrow. I need to sleep!"

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

"Please don't eat us!" Happy begged as George sniffed them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" the dog asked. (A/E The dog is voiced by Chris Evans.)

"Hey, how do you know us?" Miserable asked.

"I see you guys all the time" George said.

"Whatever happened to the other dog?" Happy asked.

"He's here" George said as we see the other dog sniffing himself.

"How do we go back to Zoey?" Miserable asked.

"We need someone to help us out. I know this is not going to be easy but we will need to do something to have Zoey get my attention" George explained.

"Is there any food? Can we at least rest?" Miserable begged.

"Here, have some hot dogs" George offered them the sausages as the two feelings eat.

The next day, we see Zoey refusing to go to soccer practice.

"Zoey, come on and play with us" one of her teammates begged.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted as she vanished.

We see Pissed Off relaxing in the control area. However, Grossed Out and Freaked Out approached them.

"I would love to make a suggestion" Grossed Out said.

"What do you want?" Pissed Off is listening.

"We'd figure that since you want to make Zoey have the nastiest attitude, we'll have one too, but first…" Grossed Out and Freaked Out took control of Pissed Off with no escape. However, it did not stop Zoey from packing stuff.

Meanwhile, we see George giving Happy and Miserable a ride.

"All right, we will find where Steve lives. Beg for him to talk to Zoey to express feelings and work things out" George explained.

"It sounds weird, but whatever it takes for Zoey to be her normal self" Happy said.

"Okay then, here goes nothing" Miserable said as they walk.

George goes for a walk. He sees…Stacy (wearing a dress) playing tea party with Mary.

"You're really funny, Uncle Steve" Mary said.

"Oh I'm not Uncle Steve. I'm Aunt Stacy. Uncle Steve is gone on a trip" Stacy said.

"Will he come back?" Mary asked.

"I'm sure he will. He's extremely busy" Steve/Stacy said.

"I need to go get my Princess Elsa doll. I'll be right back" Mary said as she left.

"Okay boy, do your trick" Happy said as the dog barked.

"What's this?" Steve/Stacy said as s/he approached him. "Hey boy. I know I haven't talked to Zoey since the incident with Lucy. I don't want my niece to know that I'm a girl now. I tried to contact her but I think she's too upset. Boy, can you do me a favor and give her this?" s/he gives George a folded envelop.

"Is this part of the plan?" Miserable asked.

"It has to work" Happy said as they see the dog happily take the letter and ran back to Zoey's house.

Later, the dog ran towards his owner's room and barked.

"What is it boy? Did Harold pee on the sofa again?" Zoey asked as she opened the door. "What's this?" she opens the letter and we see Happy and Miserable quickly running inside Zoey's nose.

"Here goes nothing" they shouted unison as they ran down a chute that sends them back to inside Zoey's mind.

"We did it. We're inside! Hey guys…" Happy said as Freaked Out and Grossed Out tied Pissed Off.

"I promise to share. I promise!" Pissed Off wanted mercy.

"Miserable, go for it" Happy smiled.

"You want me to take control?" Miserable slightly smiled.

"Zoey is due to express her remorseful feelings" Happy explained as Miserable sees Zoey open the letter.

" _Dear Zoey, I'm sorry that you had to see the traumatic events of the battle with Lucy. I am still in love with you and I love you very much. You are the only girlfriend I have that really cared about me. I know that I am not Steve anymore. Wherever Steve is will be back. I love you. I need you. I care about you a lot! I'm sorry if this hurts you now. Please talk to me again-Stacy_ " Zoey reads the letter out loud and then she starts bawling. Her parents show up.

"I'm so sorry for my stupid behavior! I'm so sorry. I just want Steve back! I know I have been an arrogant jerk to everyone and it's my fault! Mom and dad, will you ever forgive me?" she begs.

"Honey, there's no need to beg. We forgive you. I understand how much you really love Steve. We can tell what was wrong with you from the past couple of days. All is forgiven. I promise he will be back to normal. He just has to" Mr. Wilson said as the parents hugged their daughter.

"I know a lot of people will hate me because of my actions" Zoey said.

We see Sunset Shimmer reading this story.

"Don't worry. All will be forgiven" she said.

We see Zoey putting the letter away.

"Sweetie, we love you. We understand your frustration. He will be back" Mrs. Wilson assured.

"Thanks guys. I'm really sorry once again. I can't forgive myself for my dumb actions" Zoey said as she starts to call Steve/Stacy on her cell-phone.

"Hello?" s/he answered.

"Hey cutie, want to go to the mall together?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, how does tomorrow sound?" Steve/Stacy answered.

"Sounds good" Zoey said as she hangs up her phone.

"There you go" Mr. Wilson smiled as the parents left.

Zoey looks out the window.

" _I'm not happy with the situation at all, but I'm happy that I will be with the one I love. I'm freaked out about how the world will react to Steve being Stacy and I'm grossed out by my behavior, but one thing's for sure, I'm hoping Steve will be back_ " she thought to herself as she sees a visual of Steve smiling at her at the sky.

"I know you're out there somewhere" Zoey said as she turns off the lights.

The inside of her minds now have their own devices to control Zoey.

"Thank you Happy" Miserable said.

"You're welcome" Happy smiled.

"I'm sorry for being an arrogant jerk, you guys" Pissed Off said.

"All is forgiven" Grossed Out and Freaked Out said in unison.

"Together, Zoey will be back to her normal self again!" Happy cheered.

Later late at night, we see Hayley sleeping next to Jeff. Suddenly, a phone rings.

"Hello?" Hayley answers the phone in a sleepy tone.

" _Hey Hayley, it's Eddie. Some unfortunate news; 'D' said that only Steve can find the cure to eliminate the Stacy trap_ " he said.

"Eddie, it's 4 in the morning. Can't you call in the afternoon?" she asked.

" _Sorry Hayley, but I'm kind of wanted to let you know sooner than later. Steve is the only one who can find a cure. We can continue if you like, but I can't promise anything_ " Eddie said.

"Thank you" Hayley said as she hangs up the phone.

"I hope he's right" she told herself.  
 **End of Act 3**

 **So obvious it was my take on one of my favorite Disney movies "Inside Out". So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Okay, before I get criticism or what not, I had an extremely difficult time writing this. I've spent the whole weekend staring at a blank document for hours.**

 **I'm sorry if this made Zoey unlikable, but you have to understand that she's going through a tough time with Steve being stuck as Stacy. Don't worry. Next week will be a better episode/chapter. Read and review and see you next week. Also, all the feelings are voiced by Mae Whitman.**


	4. Make a Man Out of You

**I don't own any of the characters except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place at Adaline's house. She and Mark are watching TV.

" _We now return to_ _ **The**_ _ **Price is Politically Correct**_ " the TV announced.

( **TV Cutaway** )

"We have here a new Playstation Vita, known for its dark colored skin; along with so many games and apps this electronic device can hold up to. In fact, it has up to at least two hours I want to say. In fact, I don't think it's a PlayStation Vita. It's a simple video game device. Anyone want it?" Drew Carey announced in a bored tone.

( **TV Cutaway Ends** )

"Mark, did you know that Hannah Barbara is actually a guy?" Adaline asked.

"Babe, with all due to respect, it's two people that grouped their last names together to create classic cartoons" Mark chuckled.

"Damn it Joey" Adaline cursed.

"Who's Joey?" Mark asked.

"An old friend" Adaline answered.

(Cell phone Rings)

"Hello?" Adaline answered and it was an Irishman with blonde hair and a beard as the screen splits in half.

"Hi sweetie, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever" it was a man, voiced by Chris Hemsworth.

"Hi daddy! I missed you so much! I would like for you to meet my boyfriend! I'm not single anymore!" Adaline squealed.

"Uh, that's great sweetie. Is he the right guy? I need to find you. I'll meet you tomorrow at noon. Bye sweetie" Mr. O'Brien hangs up the phone.

"Adaline, what the hell?" Mark argued.

"Babe, it's okay" Adaline said.

"It's okay?! I only have less than a day to make a good first impression! I'm doomed and you think it's okay?!" Mark shouted.

"If you think you're doomed, my brother still acts like a girl" Hayley appeared out of nowhere as she was chasing Steve, wearing pink bra and panties and a tiara on his/her head.

"Look at me, I'm a sexy princess runner" Steve/Stacy exclaimed.

"Okay, what the hell happened to Steve? He's been a girl since like forever" Mark wondered.

"I noticed it too. I noticed how he was cheerleading" Adaline recalled.

( **Flashback** )

"GIVE ME AN A! GIVE ME A D!" Steve/Stacy cheered, dressed as a cheerleader as Adaline was doing some pilates.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"Something must have happened to Steve, huh?" Mark asked.

"Hayley texted me and said that Steve was stuck as Stacy courtesy of a super villain named Lucy Sheridan" Adaline explained.

"Adaline, I feel bad about it and we'll deal with his sex problem, but right now I need to make a strong first impression with your father" Mark said.

"Babe, just get a good night sleep, just be yourself, and you will be fine" Adaline suggested.

"You really know how to impress a gentleman. You mind if we…you know" Mark suggested as he attempted to touch his girlfriend's butt.

"Babe, wait until after what my daddy says" Adaline said.

The next day, Mark and Adaline were standing in front of the door.

"Mark, why are you so sweaty?" Adaline asked.

"I'm not ready to meet your father" Mark answered.

"I told you, just be yourself" Adaline suggested.

"Easier said than done" Mark added as suddenly, an SUV arrives with a man with blonde hair and a beard wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans and brown boots arrived.

"Daddy!" Adaline cheered as she ran to hug her dad.

"Hi sweetie. It's so good to meet you" Mr. O'Brien said.

(A/E His voice is done by Chris Hemsworth.)

"Hello sir, I'm Mark Johnson, Adaline's boyfriend" Mark offered a handshake and Mr. O'Brien accepted.

"The name is Liam O'Brien. Let me ask you something young man, do you love my little girl?" Liam asked.

"With all my heart" Mark answered as the three sat down in Adaline's couch.

"I don't know about you. I don't see you being the right one. I want someone who is a man for Adaline" Liam said.

"Daddy, he's a sweet, kind, and strong man" Adaline pleaded.

"Sweetie, let me ask you something: is your boyfriend really mature?" Liam asked.

"He's extremely matured. He definitely knows when to control his laughter" Adaline answered.

( **Flashback** )

We see Mark and Adaline watching South Park at Mark's house.

" _Tom I'm standing in front of the jelly school, where officials claim they do have room for this little hater girl. That's not a jelly school, that's a Dunkin Donuts_!" the TV voices were played.

"(Laughs uncontrollably) It's funny because I work there and it's so true!" Mark laughs while he is rolling on the floor.

"This is why I don't watch TV-MA shows" Adaline shook her head.

"Okay I'll stop" Mark stops but resumes laughing on the floor.

Adaline rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"He definitely knows how to behave like a gentleman" Adaline said.

( **Flashback** )

Adaline is putting on lipstick.

Mark arrived.

"Hey babe, what's that gorgeous smell?" Mark smiled.

"(Sniffs) hmm, it must be...oh my God Mark, you farted! You are so disgusting!" Adaline freaked out, only for Mark to laugh.

"The look on your face" Mark continues to laugh.

"Uh, stupid people who said that if you smelt it, dealt it" Adaline grumbled as she sprayed Febreze.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"I don't feel convinced. What if he isn't strong enough to protect you?" Liam asked.

"He IS very strong, Daddy! He fought an army of Dark Elves!" Adaline begged.

"Well, he has to prove himself that he's worthy. Johnson, are you willing to take a test and prove yourself worthy of my daughter's heart?" Liam asked.

"Anything, sir" Mark answered.

"Well, you look like a nice young man and someone who is willing to protect my little girl, even though I don't know what happened to my wife, all right, here's what we'll do" Liam offered.

The scene shifts to Mark…eating worms from the ground.

"There, I ate worms. Now can I stick to being Adaline's boyfriend?" Mark asked.

"That was a preliminary test to see how much you're willing to humiliate yourself for my girl" Liam said.

"Oh come on!" Mark argued.

"Babe!" Adaline growled.

"The real test is this!" Liam pointed Mark at a high mountain.

"Can I at least get people to go with me?" Mark begged.

"Fine, but that's it!" Liam answered.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

Later, we see Mark, Jeff, Stan, Michael, and Steve/Stacy (wearing female hiking outfit) standing outside the mountain, with their gear.

"First of all, why is that young man dressed like a girl?" Liam asked.

"I'm not a man. I'm a girl. My name is Stacy" Steve/Stacy said as s/he does a pirouette.

"Sir, my friend is under a spell from someone that made him believe he's a girl. Please don't count it as a way to remove Adaline from my life" Mark begged. "Damn it Steve! You had to be a girl at the wrong time!"

"Mark, calm down" Stan said.

"All right men and the guy girl, come with me, ladies, come say goodbye to your guys. Today we will test how manly you really are" Liam said as he took the men and Steve/Stacy with him to the mountains after they said their goodbyes.

"Good luck Jeff" Hayley said as she kissed her husband on the lips.

"I'll be fine babe" Jeff said as he left.

"Take care dad" Hayley said as she hugs her dad.

"Take good care of Mary" Stan said.

"Be careful daddy" Zoey said as she hugs her dad.

"I'll be fine sweetie" Mr. Wilson said as he left also.

"Steve, I know it's you and not Stacy, but be careful" Zoey said as she simply hugs him/her and s/he leaves.

"I'm doing this for us" Mark said as he passionately kissed Adaline.

"I believe in you" Adaline said as he left and the men vanished.

"This is stupid and sexist. Why do the men have to do stupid stuff just to prove their manliness? We're living in the 21th Century, for crying out loud!" Hayley argued.

"Maybe, they're aware that we, women, are getting more independent and they're scared that we don't need them anyway" Zoey said.

"I think it's for the best. Not every woman is strong..." Adaline said but was interrupted.

"Adaline, you're always acting too shy and you're technically stronger than any of us. And you know what? I have an idea to make you braver and stronger" Hayley suggested as the scene shifts to a local skating arena, where there's roller derby going on.

"Roller derby? I thought it was _Dance Revolution_ " we see Zoey dancing while the song " **Barbie Girl** " by Aqua plays.

 _"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

"ZOEY!" Hayley shouted, off-screen.

"Sorry" Zoey apologized as she stopped dancing and joined with the ladies.

"I don't get it. How are we supposed to roller derby?" Adaline asked.

"It's simple. Let's put these skates on and then we roll" Hayley said as she shows the girls a demonstration.

"Like this?" Adaline said, but she does so in a much better way.

"She's awesome" Zoey chuckled.

Meanwhile, the men arrived on top of the mountains.

"Put these on" Liam said as the men don the loincloth after removing their clothes.

"This is perfect! This will make Steve recover his male attitude and abandon his feminine traits" Stan said.

"And this will be my chance to prove Adaline's father I'm worthy" Mark said.

"I'd wish Kat would be here. She would totally love seeing me wearing nothing, but a loincloth" Michael said.

"So, Mr. O, what are we gonna do to prove we're manly?" Jeff asked.

"Have you ever heard of **'The Legend of the Lion Man'**?" Liam asked.

"Yes! I mean, No! Maybe yes! Definitely no!" Jeff answered.

"The Lion Man is fierce creature a half man, half lion who lives in the top of the mountain. Any camper who tried to climb that mountain got attacked and probably killed by the Lion Man. It is our mission to find this creature and kill him with our bare hands" Liam explained.

"Anything to make my Steve a man. By the way, where is he?" Stan asked, but suddenly, Steve appeared wearing his loincloth...and another one around his chest despite not having boobs.

"Hello, gentlemen! I am Stacy-hontas, an Amazon princess!" Steve announced.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought" Stan shook his head.

"By the way, this loincloth barely covers my crotch" Mark argued.

"This skirt barely covers my panties" Adaline argued as the scene quickly shifts to her adjusting her blue garment while her white panties with pink hearts were exposed for a bit. Along with the skirt, she had on a matching sports bra. Hayley and Zoey wear them as well.

"Adaline, are you ready?" Hayley asked.

"Let's kick some ass" Adaline said as we see a montage of the girls doing some roller derby competitions. There was a tournament going on and Adaline's team, consisting of her, Hayley, and Zoey, were named "Ultimate Hotties". We see Adaline pushing away other competitors in a fierce way. Hayley and Zoey cheered as their teammate scored the winning lap. We see a tournament bracket and "Ultimate Hotties" have reached to the finals.

" _Tomorrow is the championship between the Ultimate Hotties and 3 Little She-Wolves_ " the announcer at the skating rink announced.

The 3 Little She-Wolves were revealed to be…three beautiful girls the same age as Steve and his friends.

Meanwhile, Liam and the others did some training.

"All right gentlemen, if you want to find and defeat the Lion Man, you need some training" Liam explained.

Liam:

 _Let's get down to business to defeat the Lion Man._

The men and Steve/Stacy moved their kendo sticks around, although Mark is doing a horrible job.

Liam:

 _Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_

"That makes no sense at all" Stan said.

"Dad!" Steve/Stacy shushed.

Liam:

 _You're the lamest bunch I ever met._

"No we're not!" Jeff argued as the others shushed him.

Liam:

 _But you can bet before we're through_

 _Mister, I'll make a man out of you!_

"Thank you sir, but I need to go to the bathroom!" Mark rushed to go to the bathroom behind the bushes.

Liam:

 _Tranquil as a forest_

 _But on fire within_

 _Once you find your center_

 _You are sure to win_

"You really think so?" Jeff asked.

(Record scratches)

"Actually, I forgot the rest of how the song goes, where's Mark?" Liam demanded as Mark resumed with the others.

"Mark, you're failing so far" Liam said.

"Sir, I promise I will be brave and I will find and defeat the Lion Man. I have beaten Dark Elves before. I can do this. I can promise you that" Mark vowed.

"Good luck gentlemen and whoever you are" Liam said as he left and said the latter to Steve/Stacy.

"Son, be a man or you're grounded!" Stan threatened his son/daughter.

"Mr. S, it doesn't work like that" Jeff added.

"I tried, Jeffrey. We need to find this Lion Man and win back my son" Stan said.

"Also win my full love for Adaline" Mark added.

Later, it was late at night. Mark couldn't sleep at all. He gets up, not wanting to wake up the others.

We see Adaline coming out of the shower, wearing a pink towel around her body. She looks out the window up at the sky with stars

(Music Plays)

Adaline:

 _Somewhere out there, beneath the pale starlight, someone's thinking of me and winning me tonight_

Mark walks around as he looks up in the sky as well.

Mark:

 _"Somewhere out there, someone's saying out there, maybe that Bon Jovi song called Living on a Prayer. And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star"_

Adaline:

 _"And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_

 _It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky"_

Mark:

 _"Somewhere out there,_

 _If love can see us through,_

 _Then we'll be together, somewhere out there,_

 _Out where non wet dreams come true"_

"Oh Mark/Adaline" both Mark and Adaline raised their hands in sadness up at the sky.

"I promise to be brave" Mark said.

"I promise to be as sexy as you want me to be" Adaline said.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

The next morning, the guys and Steve/Stacy wake up.

"Good morning gentlemen. I, Stacy-hontas will charm the Lion Man with my sexy body" Steve/Stacy said.

"Son, just be a boy please! Take off the stupid top!" Stan shouted.

"What are you doing? You're going to expose my boobs!" Steve/Stacy complained.

"Will everyone shut the f*ck up?!" Mark growled as everyone looked at him all strange.

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to curse at you guys. Look, we can't find the Lion Man with us arguing. Come on let's go" Mark said as the guys walked.

However, they were approached by moving sounds.

The guys and Steve/Stacy gasped as they saw something.

"Look guys, I'm a bear" it was...Wilmer Valderama dressed as a lion for some odd reason.

"Mr. V, you're at the wrong show" Jeff said.

"I want to be a bear" Wilmer argued.

"Go back to _That 70s Show_ , you clown. We need to find a lion man" Stan said.

"I'd be a bear" Wilmer grumbled as he walks away.

(Bushes noise)

"Again with him, I swear if I..." Mark turned around, only to see it was...the actual Lion Man.

"Li...li...li...lion man!" Stan shouted as he, Steve, Michael, and Jeff run away scared.

"Guys, get back here!" Mark argued as he turned around to face the lion man, only for the latter to roar and make Mark run away too.

"Wait for me!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Liam is watching them via satellite.

"Mark is not a man" he told himself.

Mark ran, but suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute, what the hell is wrong with me? I can't keep running away from my problems. That tears it!" Mark shouted as he went to go approach the Lion Man.

"Lion Man, hear me out! My name is Mark Johnson. I vow to keep Adaline as my girlfriend! I want her to be my future wife! If I have to kill you and defeat you and should I have, I died trying. I will be a man and I will stop you!" Mark shouted as the Lion Man was sleeping. However, Mark attacked it with his kendo stick nonstop.

(Lion growling)

The rest of the guys and Steve/Stacy watched in shocked as the Lion Man fought back, but Mark got the better of him.

"Any final words?" Mark asked.

"Please don't hurt me!" the Lion Man begged. He is voiced by Matthew Broderick.

"Huh?" the others asked in unison.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I'm sorry for scaring you guys. My name is Lionel. I look like a lion because I love lions and I had surgery to become one. I lived out in the mountains for a very long time" Lionel explained.

"Then why did you kill so many people?" Mark asked.

"I never hurt a fly. Those were some bunch of BS rumors. I'm nice and sweet, until you started to attack me" Lionel explained.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you. I thought you wanted to hurt my friends. I feel like crap now" Mark apologized.

"It's not your fault. Let me guess, you wanted to face me to impress a girl's father?" Lionel asked.

"Yes" Mark answered.

"(Laughs) I get that a lot. This is what I love doing" Lionel said as he takes out a radio and it plays ABBA music.

Lionel:

 _I've been cheated by you_

 _Since I don't know when_

"Uh, we'll just say we beat him and yeah" Mark said as the guys left while the Lion Man continues to sing.

Lionel:

 _Mamma Mia_

Meanwhile, it was the big roller derby competition.

"Ladies, are you ready?" the judge.

"Ready!" team Ultimate Hotties and 3 Little She-Wolves shouted.

"GO!" the judge waived the flag and the girls skate super hard.

"Come on Adaline!" Hayley shouted as Adaline pushed her opponents, but they were too strong.

"Let me help you" Zoey instructed as she skated to assist Adaline, but the She-wolves were too strong.

" _The She-Wolves take the lead_ " the announcers said.

"I don't think so!" Hayley shouted as she skated her way to the line to restore their lead.

"Adaline, come on!" Zoey begged as Adaline got up and skated her way to the top.

It was neck to neck and it looks like it was anybody's game.

" _Can O'Brien cross the finish line to win it all_?" the judge asked as Adaline was inches away from crossing the line, but one of her opponents was getting closer. In a slow motion photo finish…Adaline crossed the finished line.

" _ULTIMATE HOTTIES WIN THE TITLE!_ " the announcer shouted as the audience cheered.

"Adaline, you did it!" Hayley cheered as she and Zoey ran to hug their friend.

"Thanks, guys" Adaline said while hobbling on her left foot.

"Good job ladies" the She Wolves arrived.

"We never got to introduce ourselves: my name is Lana" a skinny girl with long brown said. (She is voiced by Linda Cardellini.)

"I'm Bethany" a girl with short blonde hair with a bubbly personality introduced. (She's voiced by Kristen Schaal.

"나는 린제이 해요 (I'm Lindsay)" an Asian girl with short black hair said. (She's voiced by Niki Yang).

"Nice to meet you girls; I'm Adaline and this is Hayley and Zoey" Adaline introduced themselves.

"You know, you ladies are all right. We should hang out sometime" Lana suggested.

"I like that very much" Hayley smiled.

"Same here" Zoey said as she smiled as well.

"Congratulations!" Bethany cheered as the two teams shared a group hug.

Later, Mark, dressed in his normal outfit, sits next to Adaline (with a cast on her foot) while Liam is standing, looking at him.

"Let's see here: you chickened out during the training, you ran when you see the Lion Man, and you didn't kill him" Liam pointed out the facts.

"I guess this is goodbye huh" Adaline teared up a bit.

"However, because you are willing to sacrifice your life to protect my little girl and because you make my girl happy and you stopped the Lion Man, I guess you two can stay together" Liam said.

"You mean?" Mark asked.

"You win! You two belong together!" Liam said as Adaline squealed with joy.

"Thank you daddy!" Adaline cheered as she hugs her dad and then proceeds to make out with Mark.

"We did it babe! We're the best couple ever! This is the best day ever!" Mark exclaimed.

"Thank you babe!" Adaline said.

"Well done young man. Adaline, it's good to see you again. I need to return home. Mark, please do not ever break my daughter's heart! She will know" Liam said as he offered a handshake.

"I promise to be loving and supportive to your daughter" Mark said as he accepted his handshake.

"Want to go party with me and the girls?" Adaline said as the scene shifts to a party to celebrate Ultimate Hotties' victory from the roller derby championship at the Smiths' house.

"I'm proud of you guys! Not only have you girls won, but also congrats to Mark and Adaline for staying a couple for good!" Jeff made a toast as everyone cheered.

"Where's Zoey?" Hayley asked.

(Credits Roll)

Zoey is secretly spying on her boy/girlfriend Steve as he is playing tea party with Mary.

"I promise to have you back to normal" Zoey whispered.

Her dogs George and Harold appear.

"I know. Steve is still a girl. Boys, he will be free. Now, who wants some biscuits and some party food?" Zoey asked as the dogs barked happily, but Zoey looks sad.

" _If Mark and Adaline are happy, so should we_ " she thought to herself as she walks back to the party.

 **End of Act 3**

 **There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen to Steve and Zoey? We'll see what happens. Read and review and peace out folks!**


	5. Fate Upon Steven Anita & Zoey Melanie

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place, where all the Smiths, except for Steve/Stacy and Roger, were sitting on the couches as they have a private meeting.

"We have to do something about our son. He's been acting like a girl nonstop" Francine demanded.

"Mom, as much as I want to do something about it, 'D' said that it's only up to Steve to cure himself. We worked nonstop without rest, but nothing is found to end his Stacy days" Hayley said.

"Mrs. S, I thought having two daughters was more fun" Jeff joked.

"Jeff, this isn't a laughing matter, or maybe it is" Stan chuckled.

"Stan!" Francine snapped.

"Sorry" Stan apologized.

"What's wrong with Steve being a girl? I've always wanted to be one myself, but no, I'm a German guy trapped inside the body of a goldfish!" Klaus complained.

"You honestly want to be a girl Klaus?" Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I can't take Steve acting like a girl anymore, especially the other night where he had on my favorite nightgown" Francine recalled.

( **Flashback** )

Francine checks inside Steve's room to see if he is sleeping. However, s/he is wearing Francine's pink nightgown.

"I look better in that nightgown than him" Francine grumbled as she closed the door.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"But you slept naked instead" Stan cheered as he attempted to high five his wife, but she refused.

"I wonder how Zoey is doing" Hayley wondered as the scene shifts to Zoey's house, where Steve/Stacy is sitting on top on her bed as his/her girlfriend arrived wearing a pink bathrobe.

"Oh Steve, are you ready?" Zoey asked in a seductive tone.

"What are you doing girlfriend?" Steve/Stacy wondered.

"Watch this" Zoey said as she removes her bathrobe, revealing…a white sports bra and running shorts.

"Don't I look gorgeous?" Zoey asked in a seductive tone.

"I thought you were going to strip down to your undies" Steve/Stacy whined.

"I can't. My parents are home" Zoey explained as we see Kat and Michael making out in jungle outfits.

"My Jane" Michael moaned.

"My Tarzan" Kat does the same.

"Well, I look fabulous in those clothes" Steve/Stacy said.

"Steve, I'll do whatever it takes for you to go back to being a boy. School will suck tomorrow so I need you to be brave" Zoey insisted.

"You have my word" Steve/Stacy said.

Later, Steve/Stacy and Hayley were shopping at the mall.

"This is so humiliating" Hayley covered her face.

"Relax sis, it's nothing to be ashamed of" Steve/Stacy added.

"Especially the fact you embarrassed us at Victoria's Secret" Hayley recalled.

( **Flashback** )

Steve/Stacy and Hayley were in the lingerie shop as Stacy chose a pink lingerie set.

"Oh my God, I can't wait to try it on!" Steve/Stacy said.

"Steve, there's no way they'll allow you" Hayley warned.

"Actually, cross dressers and transgenders are allowed to try on our products. It's called the 'Cait Law'" a female employer said as she pointed a poster of Caitlyn Jenner with the title 'Cait Law' "She's such an inspiration, isn't she?"

"I..." Hayley was interrupted as the employer whispers something to her.

"You better say 'yes' or Social Justice Warriors will attack us" she insisted. Next to her, there's a tough guy wearing a shirt 'I'm intolerant to intolerance'.

( **Flashback Ends** )

Unbeknownst to those two, Roger is spying on them.

"Uncle Roger, can we get some ice cream please?" Mary begged.

"Sure sweetie, after you get me some cognac" Roger asked as he gives her some money.

"I'm 1" Mary snapped.

"Still? Fine, we'll get your ice cream" Roger said as he takes the little girl with him.

"Uncle Roger, is Uncle Steve okay?" Mary asked.

"No sweetie, your uncle is, how do you say it, sexually confused" Roger explained.

"Is he going to die?" Mary panicked.

"He's not going to die. He's just doesn't know who he is. I think I know how to help him" Roger said as they left.

Later that night, Roger is disguised as Dr. Penguin, who was with Steve/Stacy as s/he was sitting in a psychiatry chair.

"Tell me, what's one thing you love about being a girl?" Roger asked as he bites an apple.

"I love the ability to wear skirts and bras and panties" Steve/Stacy cheered.

"Does it make you feel good about it?" Roger asked.

"Yes it does. I'm a girl, silly" s/he giggled.

"Very interesting there Smith" Roger said.

(Buzzer)

"Our time is over. Bring in my next client" Roger said as he speaks over the intercom and Zoey walks in.

"Hi Zoey" Steve/Stacy said.

"Hi Steve" Zoey replied.

"Perfect, now that you here, here's what I am going to suggest" Roger said.

"What is it?" Zoey asked.

"You are going to do…nothing at all" Roger explained.

"WHAT?!" Zoey shouted.

"Just leave him alone. Let this guy be a girl for a few days and things should go back to normal" Roger suggested.

"It's been over a long time now Roger. There's no way I will allow it" Zoey grumbled.

"Very well then, it will have to stay whether you like it or not. If you excuse me, I need to put bananas on my butt" Roger said as he leaves.

"Some doctor he is" Zoey crossed her arms.

"I think he likes me. I think he has a crush on me" Steve/Stacy smiled as Zoey frowned.

"Oh Zoey, you're just jealous that I'm much hotter than you" Steve/Stacy taunted.

"I'm not jealous. I want to be hot for you. However, since you like being hotter than me, it makes no sense to compete with you. Tomorrow I really want you to be at school as Steven Anita Smith" Zoey demanded.

"Whatever you say, girlfriend" Steve/Stacy skips to his/her room.

"Hey Mary, want to practice ballet again?" Steve/Stacy asked, off-screen.

"Sure Uncle Steve" Mary cheered, off-screen.

Later that night, Zoey has another bad dream. She dreams about the events from Wrath of Lucy as Steve destroyed the spell, but is trapped as Stacy while the others are free from the spell.

"I'm not going to give up. I have to keep trying" Zoey said to herself.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

The next day at school, Steve/Stacy goes to class, wearing a short pink dress and boots.

Principal Lewis sees him.

"Smith, are you a transsexual?" he asked.

"I'm Stacy. I don't know who this Steve guy is. See ya" s/he leaves.

"I think we have our first transgender student here in the school. I'm getting rich now" Lewis cheered.

Later, Steve/Stacy walks in to the girls' locker room while carrying a duffle bag.

"Hey, pervy loser! This is the girls' lockers so get the hell out of here!" Lisa shouted as she quickly covers herself with a towel.

"Well, excuuuuuse me, Princess! But I'M a girl too!" Steve/Stacy explains as s/he takes off his/her clothes revealing his/her training bra and pan-ties. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Lisa, I think he's transgender" Amy said as she puts on her black bra and panties.

"Trans-what?" Lisa asked.

"Somebody who's not identified to the gender he was assigned" Janet explained as she puts on a dress.

"My boobs may be flat, that's why I'm wearing a training bra, but I'm a girl in spirit!" Steve/Stacy cheered.

"We better not insult him or everybody will think we're against LGBT rights" Amy insisted as she gets dressed in her clothes.

"Uh...sorry, if we're bothering you" Lisa said as she and her friends leave.

Later at lunch, a bunch of high school male seniors were checking out Steve/Stacy as s/he was dressed as a cheerleader and doing some sexy dance moves.

(Cheering)

"My God, Steve's a sexy girl!" Barry cheered.

"You gotta admit Steve is more a girl than you" Snot said.

"No, I'm...BLECH...not!" Zoey burps loudly as she drinks a soda while acting like Rick from _Rick and Morty_.

"How about you show some moves then?" Snot suggested.

"Maybe I will" Zoey said as she stood up and began dancing. The song " _Cake by the Ocean_ " by DNCE plays.

(Cheering)

"Okay, you're on!" Steve/Stacy challenged her in a dance-off and both had some crazy, yet beautiful moves.

"What's all the commotion?" Principal Lewis asked as he arrives. "Smith and Wilson are having a dance-off? I bet $20 Smith wins!"

Despite her best efforts, Zoey got tired and then she slipped on a banana and falls down.

"Steve, I mean Stacy wins" Snot announced and everyone cheered.

"YEAH! I won $20 bucks!" Lewis cheered as a student hands him the money.

Later, Zoey looks down as she and Steve/Stacy walk home.

"Zoey, I'm sorry that you lost. If you want, you won because I forfeit" Steve/Stacy apologized.

"It's not that. I haven't danced in like forever. You deserve to win. It's that all the guys think you're the hottest girl, but really you're a boy" Zoey explained.

"I wish I can help, but you're just going to have to accept that Steve is gone" Steve/Stacy said.

"I have an idea" Zoey said.

Later, Zoey turns on the TV at the Smith living room.

"Look Steve, I'm playing Mortal Kombat. You're favorite video game!" Zoey said as she picks up a controller.

"Sweet. I call Sonya" Steve/Stacy suggested.

"Wouldn't you rather be Liu Kang?" Zoey insisted.

"Nah, I want a girly fighter" Steve/Stacy demanded.

"Damn it" Zoey cursed.

Later, Zoey arrives at Dr. Penguin's office.

"It's not working. There has to be another way" Zoey begged.

"Try this" Roger whispered something in her ear.

"Try to get Steve to have a boner?" Zoey asked.

"If his Willy grows, he's a guy again. Do that and Steve is back again" Roger explained.

"Here goes nothing" Zoey said as we see a montage of her trying to seduce her boyfriend. One day, she walks up in front of him…with her pants down, revealing her white panties. She poses and blows a kiss to him and then she bends over and hoping it seduces him, but Steve/Stacy pulls them up again. The next day, she wears a short floral skirt in place of her black jeans. She bends down in front of Steve/Stacy to do panty shots, but Steve/Stacy covers his/her eyes. The next day, Zoey arrives, wearing a pink bathrobe.

"Are you ready Steve?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Let me guess, your parents are home and you have to wear PG clothes?" Steve/Stacy groaned.

"Even better" Zoey removes her robe, revealing her black bra and panties with a garter belt and stockings.

"So, does this give you a boner?" Zoey asked in a seductive tone as she sticks out her butt.

"Oh my God, you look fabulous!" Steve/Stacy cheered.

"Thank you! Yes! I did it!" Zoey cheered to herself.

"Can you borrow it to me later?" Steve/Stacy asked.

"Damn it!" Zoey cursed to herself.

The next day, Zoey and Steve just sat down and watched TV. (A/E Zoey is dressed in her normal outfit again.)

"Honestly, I can't take it anymore" Zoey complained.

"Take what, girlfriend?" Steve/Stacy asked.

"Steve, stop please! I'm begging you!" Zoey pleaded.

"Oh honey, you must be jealous that I have sexier legs than you" Steve/Stacy chuckled.

"This isn't funny Steve! I don't care if you said that you are Stacy. You are Steve, Steve Smith! Please just admit you're actually a boy! You are not a girl. You did not take the pill. You are not an Eddie Walker wannabe. No offense Walker (while looking at the audience)" Zoey snapped.

"Listen, do you want to go to the mall and shop for matching negligees? We can be like sisters" Steve/Stacy offered.

Zoey growls and she storms out of the living room. She enters Dr. Penguin's office.

"Dr. Penguin, I tried everything. I tried dropping my pants to the ground. I tried wearing the sexiest lingerie and I mean nothing worked" Zoey complained as she lies on the therapist chair.

"You know, I thought that it would work, but I guess that you are my first client who failed after taking my suggestion" Roger said.

"Roger or Dr. Penguin, isn't there a way to fix this? Please, you have to have a way!" Zoey begged.

"Zoey, I never thought I'd say this, but if you want your boyfriend back to the way he is, you are going to have to…kill him" Roger suggested.

"WHAT?!" Zoey shrieked.

"Oh wait, I'm reading a story. I'm sorry. What is it that you want me to do? I was busy reading this awesome chapter that I couldn't focus on your ongoing problem" Roger said.

"I refuse to kill the love of my life and you can't make me" Zoey asked uncertain.

"No way, unless you want to go to the big girl jail" Roger said.

"That's what I thought. There is no way in hell would I do something so vile" Zoey snapped.

"Congratulations! You passed the test" Roger cheered.

"Just tell me the actual solution please!" Zoey begged as she goes down on her knees to the floor.

"You are going to have to…do it" Roger suggested.

"Thank God I will not have to do something so dis… Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Zoey freaked out as she opens her mouth.

"You have to do it or you lose" Roger ordered.

"But I can't" Zoey shows him the abstinence ring.

"You have to figure something else. Good luck on your journey" Roger said as he leaves.

" _I can't do it. I can't have sex with Steve. I just can't_ " Zoey sadly told herself.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

We see Zoey crying nonstop in her room. Steve/Stacy arrives.

"Zoey, I'm really sorry that you're feeling hurt right now. I know that you probably hate me right now" Steve/Stacy apologized.

"I don't hate you. I never said that I hate you. I hate how we're stuck in this situation. I hate how there's nothing we can do to survive to make our relationship work. I don't want to plan on breaking up at all. I never want to happen at all. Steve, I know you are still going to argue that you're Stacy, but I will always love you no matter. If this is what makes you happy and if you want to stay Stacy, I fully respect your decision" Zoey said as her voice breaks.

"You know I will do anything to make you feel better. I don't like to see you cry. I hate seeing the love of my life feeling so down. I love you and I always will" Steve/Stacy said as s/he puts his/her lips on Zoey's lips.

"Steve or Stacy, I need to confess to you" Zoey brought up.

"What is it?" Steve/Stacy wondered.

"How do I saw this? I think and I mean I think the only way you will become Steve again is if we… (takes deep breath) do it" Zoey explained.

"WHAT?!" Steve/Stacy panicked.

"I know we're abstinence, but it looks like that we don't have any other choice. We're just going to have to beg for forgiveness. We'll do the right thing if we…do it" Zoey suggested.

"That's…awesome! Let's do it right now!" Steve/Stacy said as s/he lowers his/her skirt down, revealing his/her white panties.

"But…I can't do it" Zoey leaves crying.

"Zoey, come back" Steve/Stacy begged as s/he runs after her as s/he pulls his/her skirt back up.

"Zoey, where are you going?" Mr. Wilson said as he sees her daughter leaving home for good.

"I know people will hate me for this, but I need to be alone for now" Zoey said as she disappears.

"It's all my fault!" Steve/Stacy cried as s/he ran back home.

Zoey runs to the park and kneels down, crying.

Suddenly, two people stepped in.

"Not now, mom and dad. I need to be alone" she said as she hugs her legs.

It was…Mark and Adaline.

"Are you all right?" Mark asked.

"I want to have sex with Steve but I don't want to ruin my abstinence" Zoey explained.

"Zoey, it's going to be okay. What if I try to help you?" Adaline explained.

"Adaline, are you crazy? I'm not going to let you have sex with Steve!" Mark snapped.

"Relax, I would never do such thing" Adaline said.

"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked.

"Just do it and I'll help you out" Adaline explained as the friends went back home.

Later, Steve/Stacy puts on his/her normal clothes to before being trapped as Stacy.

Zoey comes in.

"Hi Zoey, what are you doing here?" Steve/Stacy asked.

"I'm ready…to do it" Zoey suggested.

"Are you sure?" Steve/Stacy asked.

"I am" Zoey said as she closes Steve's bedroom door and locks it. "I hate doing this, but I want my boyfriend back" she removes her clothes, leaving in black lacy bra and panties. Steve/Stacy does the same, leaving in white underwear. The couple make out in the bedroom.

"Can I touch your boob?" Steve/Stacy asked.

"Go for it" Zoey said as Steve finally grabbed some boob.

(Okay, I would describe the rest of the sex scenes but I will not show you or else I would be violating fan fiction dot net rules and cost me my writing fun. We see a black blank screen with moaning sounds. Yeah, I can't show you the dirty stuff and I'm almost at the 3000 word limit so here's what's next.)

Steve and Zoey are in bed, naked but with blankets covering them. However, Steve is asleep, but he suddenly wakes up.

"Hi Steve, how are you sleepyhead?" Zoey asked.

"I'm back to being a boy again. What on Earth was wrong with me? Where are my whitey tights?" Steve asked.

"What about panties?" Zoey asked.

"I only wear them when I'm Stacy, but I'm not" Steve asked as he puts on a pair of whitey tights and blue jeans.

"Steve, you're back!" Zoey cheered as she hugs and kisses her boyfriend.

"Zoey, I'm so sorry about this and I'm sorry I made you lose your virginity" Steve apologized.

"It's okay. All will be forgiven" Zoey said as she puts on her tank top and jeans.

"What about your undies?" Steve asked.

"I'll put them on later" Zoey giggled as she hides them in her pockets.

"Steve, if you want to be Stacy again, I'm happy for it" Zoey said.

"I'll be Stacy when I'm needed. I will be Steve just like how you want me to be" Steve smiled.

Adaline walks in.

"You did it, didn't you?" she asked. "Okay Juan, take over" she insisted as an angel arrived.

"All is forgiven. Keep in mind it is not a sin to be transgender or a straight cross dresser so it's okay for someone to be one, but I understand you want the love of your life to be back to whoever you want and how much the love of your life wants to be back to normal soon. Nothing wrong with a guy dressing up as a girl and vice verse. You have a right to be whoever you want while making people happy at the same time" a guardian angel said as he moves his magical arms and puts a spell at Zoey and Steve and they are now forgiven and the scene shift back to the present.

"Welcome back Steve" Zoey said.

"Thanks babe" Steve said as they kissed.

"Is he cured?" Hayley arrived.

"He sure is" Zoey cheered as she calls on her phone.

The rest of the Ultimate Heroes hang out at S.W.O.R.D. headquarters and received a call.

"Hello?" 'D' answers. "Steve's a guy again!" he announced to the rest of the crew.

(Cheering)

"I knew there was a guy in him. He's free from Lucy's spell" Eddie said.

"I wish I would have seen them doing it" Axel complained.

"Who else but Axel?" Meg joked.

Chorus:

 _He's Axel, Axel_

 _You never realized what he is going to do next_

 _He's Axel, Axel_

Axel:

 _Stop this singing or I'll kick your ass!_

A guy walks by a forest and talks to the audience.

"Hello, we had a lot of fun on _American Dad_. A local nerd lost his virginity and finally touched a woman's boob. If you know someone who is desperately to lose his virginity, don't do anything. Good night everybody" he waves at the audience.

 **End of Act 3**

 **Well, that's it. I know I ended the Steve stuck as Stacy arc too early, but for me, it was kind of getting a bit more difficult to write storylines. Don't worry Stacy fans. It's not the last of him/her. Steve is Steve for now. So yes, Steve officially lost his virginity to Zoey. Read and review and see you next week.**


	6. Team Smith in the Multiverse

**I don't own anyone except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place at the CIA, where Bullock was examining a device. Stan walks in.

"Hello Bullock, did you told me you had something to show me?" Stan asked.

"Oh hello Smith; yes I want to show you something" Bullock said as he showed him a round device with a remote.

"Hold my hand" Bullock said.

"Sir, I'm married" Stan added.

"Not that hold my hand, you creep" Bullock joked.

"Fine" Stan said as he complied and Bullock presses a button. However, a beam of light sucks them inside the device. Suddenly, they enter...a dinosaur universe.

"Sir, where are we?" Stan asked.

"Smith, this is the multiverse device. It can take you to different universes at the click of a button" Bullock explained.

"This is awesome. Can I give this to my son?" Stan asked.

"Hmm, I don't know" Bullock said.

"Please? It's my thank you present for my son who's now a boy again" Stan begged.

"He's a boy now? Well, why didn't you say so?" Bullock smiled.

"I'm not sure how, but who cares? He's my son again. Can I have it, please?" Stan asked.

"Fine, but first, let's go home" Bullock said as they pressed a button and they return to the current universe.

Meanwhile, we see Steve and Zoey, sitting on the couch, looking bored while watching TV as Zoey was lying on Steve's legs.

"Steve, I'm bored. Want to have sex again?" Zoey asked.

"We can't. Your parents are home" Steve said as we see Mr. and Mrs. Wilson...playing a dirty cop sex scene. We just see them kissing and nothing else, so relax people!

"Fine, I guess we can make out shirtless" Zoey suggested as she was about to remove her top, only for Steve's cell phone to buzz.

"Hey Zoey, I got a text from my dad. He said he has something for me. I think this is something Team Smith is needed" Steve said as he got up.

"Okay, let's go" Zoey said as she got up as well.

Later, the couple, along with Hayley and Jeff, was with Stan at the living room.

"Kids, I'm glad you're here" Stan said.

"What is it that you found Mr. S?" Jeff asked.

"Kids, it's this" Stan said as he showed them the multiverse device.

"What is it? A new video game system?" Hayley asked.

"It's better than a video game system. This is the multiverse device. You can go to different universes at the click of a button" Stan explained as he takes them to...the 1890s universe.

"Wow, this is so cool" Steve smiled.

"I like this a lot" Hayley said.

"I'm glad you kids liked it. However, we need to go back" Stan said as they went back to the present.

"Mr. S, we were having so much fun" Jeff said.

"Jeff, I have to do some work now, but you kids can have fun with it. Just be careful and don't do anything that will alternate the present" Stan said.

"Thanks dad!" Steve cheered.

"Have fun" Stan said as he left.

"Babe, what about Mary?" Jeff asked.

"We can't ask Roger because he's sick and Mom is taking care of him. We can ask Mark and Adaline" Hayley suggested as the scene shifts to Mark's house.

"Of course we'll take care of your baby girl. I love babies" Adaline cheered.

"It's no problem at all. I'm sure we will do a great job being Mary's babysitters" Mark added.

"Thanks guys" Hayley cheered.

"Let's go guys" Zoey said as they left and went to the Smith's backyard.

"Here goes nothing" Steve said as he pressed a button. A large beam occurred and Team Smith have been sucked inside.

Team Smith first entered... _My Little Pony_ universe.

"All right, I'm a cute pony" Jeff cheered as his Cutie Mark was a joint.

"This is fun" Zoey hopped like Pinkie Pie as her Cutie Mark was a soccer ball.

"Hooray! We're ponies" Steve smiled as his Cutie Mark was a video game controller.

"I think I like this after all" Hayley said as her Cutie Mark was a peace sign.

Mark's Cutie Mark was a doughnut.

Adaline's Cutie Mark was...butterflies.

"I am NOT Fluttershy!" Adaline shouted.

"Excuse me, but you have my Cutie Mark" the real Fluttershy shows up.

"Wait, so which one's Fluttershy and which one is the fake one?" Steve asked.

"I'm Fluttershy" the real Fluttershy answered.

"I know how to settle this" Mark said as he ran and kissed...the real Adaline.

"Oh Mark, that was sweet" Adaline said as her Cutie Mark turns into pixie powder. "Much better" she giggled.

"What about me? Oh never mind. I have to go" Fluttershy flies off.

"That was weird" Steve said as he pressed a button.

They are now in the _Scooby-Doo_ universe. Steve is Fred. Zoey is Daphne. Jeff is Shaggy. Hayley is Velma.

"ZOINKS! We're in the Scooby-Doo universe" Jeff said.

"Ru-ro" Klaus arrived as Scooby-Doo.

"Jinkies" Hayley said.

"Okay, how the hell am I Fred? It makes no sense at all" Steve complained.

"Relax Steve, Fred and Daphne have a thing for each other" Zoey said in a seductive tone.

"Oh no zombies" Jeff said as a bunch of monsters chased them. The gang runs away from them as the monsters chase them and the run from door to door. The gang also chases the monsters as well, via Benny Hill music. The chase ended as Zoey trips the leading monster as the other monsters fade away.

"Now let's see who's behind this mask?" Jeff asked as he takes off the monster's head, revealing to be…Roger.

"ROGER?!" Team Smith shouted in unison.

"Yeah, that's right, it's your friendly neighborhood Roger, oh wait, wrong show" the alien. "I would have gotten away from this if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

"All right, we solved the mystery!" Jeff cheered.

"Time for some Scooby Snacks" Klaus said as he takes out the treats and eats one, but he spits it out. "Yuck! Who the hell eats this crap?"

"Now" Steve said as he presses a button and Team Smith switch to a different universe.

They entered a universe where cars are replaced by hover crafts.

"Guys, I need to go to the bathroom" Zoey said.

"Number one or two?" Steve asked.

"Just one" Zoey said as Steve pressed a button. "Not anymore."

"This is the universe where toilets and cars are fired from the universe" Steve explained.

"I think I like this a lot" Hayley smiled.

"Let's see what else we got" Steve said as he pressed a button.

They are now in the iceberg universe, where they are trapped inside.

"Where are we?!" Steve shouted.

"It looks like we're in an Ice Age universe" Hayley explained.

"Oh great, we're stuck. What's that yellow stuff dripping to the ground?" Jeff asked.

"My pee" Zoey blushed.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

Team Smith is stuck inside the iceberg.

"Okay, how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Hayley panicked.

"No idea!" Jeff screamed.

"Guys, I need to hold this, but since we are not going anywhere, I have to do this" Steve said as he…burps. However, the ice is melting.

"Steve, you're a genius!" Hayley cheered.

"Way to go dude!" Jeff cheered as well.

"I love you so much" Zoey said.

"Thanks guys" Steve said as he continues to burp.

"Forgive me people but, (burps)" Hayley belches as the ice melts more. Jeff and Zoey joined the burping as well and they are free from the iceberg.

"We did it. Better to be stinky that sorry" Zoey joked.

"Okay, let's see what else we got" Steve said as he pressed a button and then they shift to another universe. They entered the…8 bit animation universe.

"We look weird" Jeff said.

"But look how far we can jump" Zoey said as she jumps up and down.

"Uh, let's see what else we got" Hayley said as they entered…the 16 bit animation universe.

"Better, but we still look weird" Jeff said.

"Hey, it's better than looking too weird" Steve said.

"Let's see what else we got?" Hayley wondered as she pressed the button as they entered…the Muppet universe.

"Oh no, we look like a bunch of puppets" Muppet Steve said as Team Smith are resembled as puppets.

"I like how we move our hands" Muppet Jeff said.

"I don't look too bad" Muppet Zoey added.

"Look at this Statler, we see a bunch of heroes experimenting new universes" Waldorf said.

"Well, you know what they said Waldorf, the early bird gets the worm" Statler said as both were watching from the balcony and they laugh together.

 **This segment was brought to you by the letter p for pen123 and the number 6.**

"Let's see what else is there" Steve said as he pressed a button. They have now entered…the 1960s universe.

"Man, everything look so old huh" Zoey said as beach music was playing.

"Oh my God, it's The Archies!" Steve cheered as the cartoon band showed up.

"Hello guys, we're going to play our new hit that will premiere next year. It's called _Sugar, Sugar_ " Archie said as his band begins to play.

"This is too old" Zoey said as she pressed the button. They are now entering…the Tim Burton universe. Everything was designed via _The Nightmare before Christmas_.

"My hands look weird!" Jeff shouted as he is disguised as Edward Scissorhands.

"We look like freaks too!" Zoey complained as she and Steve look like the couple from Corpse Bride.

"Sucks to be you guys" Hayley said as she is disguised as…Alice from the 2010 _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Of course you get to look good" Steve rolled his eyes.

Voices:

 _This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

"We're out of here" Jeff said as he pressed the button as they entered…shirtless hunks universe.

"Love it!" Hayley and Zoey cheered in unison.

"Hate it!" Jeff and Steve shouted as they pressed the button.

They entered…an all female supermodel universe.

"Love it!" Steve and Jeff cheered.

"Hate it!" Hayley and Zoey shouted as they pressed the button. They have entered…the real life universe. The voice actors are disguised as their characters they voiced.

"What the hell am I wearing?!" Scott Grimes argued as he is dressed as Steve.

"Hey, I still look the same" Jeff Fischer said as he is still himself but in real life.

"I don't look too bad" Rachael MacFarlane said as she is dressed just like Hayley.

"Oh my God, am I really that awkward?" Mae Whitman wondered as she is dressed like Zoey.

"So that's how you look?!" both Scott and Mae shouted in unison.

"Let's get out of here. Too scary" Jeff quickly pressed the button as they entered…the humans as food universe. Steve is pizza. Hayley is salad. Jeff is an apple. Zoey is a peanut butter sandwich.

"Let's go before we get hungry" Zoey said as she pressed the button and they entered the anime universe. We see _Astro Boy_ , _Pokemon_ , _Dragon Ball_ , and other anime shows in it.

"I think I like this a lot" Steve said as we see anime girls in short skirts and large boobs.

"Oh no, cover our eyes!" Jeff panicked as he covered his and Steve's.

"Of course, there will be too many chicks and too many panty shots. Imagine a drinking game like this" Zoey said as we see someone reading this story and took a shot watching an anime with cute girls.

"I regret…nothing" he slurred as he collapsed.

"Let's go" Steve said as they left the anime universe and they entered the _Robot Chicken_ universe. Everything was designed in clay and the characters move in stop motion.

"Ha, ha, this is so cool" Jeff said. "Watch this" he throws up clay.

"That's disgusting Jeff!" Hayley panicked.

"Hey Steve, what's up?" Snot arrived.

"Hi Snot" Steve gives him a high five and Snot's hand falls off and clay blood was exposed.

"My hand! Hey, wait a minute, how the hell does it not hurt?" Snot wondered as he chased his hand.

"This is so hilarious" Zoey said as they sat on a couch, but were strapped by the chicken from the show and the theme song is played.

"Let's get out of here!" Hayley panicked as the pressed the universe button and they quickly disappeared.

They entered the Marvel universe.

"This is so cool!" Steve cheered as he was Captain America.

"I like this a lot" Zoey added as she is disguised as Black Widow.

"I'm the mighty Jeff" Jeff said as he is Thor.

"Oh great, I'm left with the other hero" Hayley complained as she is Scarlet Witch.

"Oh my God, it's Thanos" Steve said as the Marvel villain attack the Earth.

"Not this time" Zoey said as she and the others attacked Thanos and suddenly, they took him down.

"That was quick" Steve said.

The song _Comeback_ by Redlight King is played.

"Okay let's get out of here. That song is so old" Hayley said as they pressed the button and vanished.

"Okay, where are we?" Zoey's voice was heard.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

They enter back to their world, but the place was completely empty.

"Guys, where are we?" Zoey asked as we only see up to the necks of Team Smith.

"Hey, why is he not wearing clothes?" Jeff asked as he saw an old man wearing whitey tights. We see a cute brunette girl jogging in her purple bra and panties.

"Oh my God, I think we're in the universe...where we are in our underwear!" Hayley shouted as the camera zooms out to Team Smith in their underwear: Steve and Jeff in whitey tights and Hayley and Zoey in white and pink bra and panties, respectively.

"Oh my God, this is awesome!" Steve cheered as he saw his girlfriend in her underwear.

"Okay, only because I see you in your undies, but don't get carried away" Zoey said as Steve continues to stare at her.

"Babe, I'm scared" Jeff complained.

"Is everyone in their underwear?" Hayley wondered as we see citizens walking around in their underwear.

"Too many guys and gals in undies" Zoey said.

"We have to get out of here" Hayley said.

"No we don't" Steve said as he has the device, but he and Hayley are fighting over it, only for it to fall down and break.

"STEVE!" Hayley shouted.

"All right! I get to see Hayley in her panties nonstop! Thanks Steve!" Jeff cheered as Zoey frowned.

"She's my wife, okay?" Jeff snapped.

"I hope you're happy" Hayley said.

"I'm sorry Hayley. I promise I will fix it for you guys" Steve apologized.

"It's okay. I'll forgive you after I do this" Hayley puts a paper bag over his face and covers his eyes with a blind mask.

"What's this?" Steve asked.

"You tend to get a bit perverted sometimes. I love you, but this is for your own good" Zoey explained.

"Sucks to be you Steve" Jeff taunted.

"You too dear" Hayley said as she does the same thing.

"Damn it!" Jeff complained.

"Let's see if everyone is in their underwear" Hayley said as they went back to the Smith household.

"Hello?" Steve asked as we see Stan watching TV in his whitey tights.

"Oh hi kids" Stan greeted. "What's wrong with Jeff and Steve?"

"Dad, we're stuck in the underwear universe and we need to get out of here. Plus the guys get crazy seeing girls in underwear" Hayley explained as she and Zoey covered their underwear with their hands.

"Mr. S, I can't breathe" Jeff complained.

"What's going on here?" Francine asked as she arrived in white lacey bra and panties with pink lace on the top.

"Ha ha, we are safe" Roger arrives, wearing nothing since he's an alien and Mary arrived, in her normal clothes. However, the alien covered her eyes to avoid seeing her dad in his underwear.

(A/E Babies are exempt from this skit.)

"I'm glad Mary's okay, but where's Mark and Adaline?" Hayley asked.

"Dad, can you fix this please?" Steve asked as he showed Stan the broken device.

"Sure, but you will have to be in your undies for 2 hours" Stan said.

"Fine, but what can we do?" Hayley asked.

"Nothing much but hang on" Stan explained.

"Let's see the others" Zoey said as Team Smith left.

They enter Mark's house as we see Mark wearing red boxer briefs and Adaline in green lacey bra and matching bikini panties. We see the couple making out on the floor nonstop.

"Of course they're undressed" Hayley complained.

"What about the others?" Jeff asked as they went to S.W.O.R.D. headquarters. They entered as all you see is Cindy on her computer.

"Hello guys, where are your clothes?" she asked.

"We're stuck in the underwear universe and I thought it was only us that are undressed" Hayley explained.

"Not to worry" Cindy said as she got up...clad in sky blue bra and panties.

"Pen, what the f*ck?! Why am I wearing girly stuff? Where's my boy boxer shorts?!" she shouted.

(A/E I forgot to do the laundry. Just wear ladies' undies for today's episode and then kick my ass afterwards.)

"What's all the commotion?" Eddie said as he arrived, clad in black boxer briefs. Meg arrives, wearing pink and yellow striped bra and panties.

"Oh my God, we need to get out of here. Sorry for wasting your time" Hayley said as they left.

"I actually like this universe" Eddie said.

"Of course you do" Meg said as she makes out with him.

Later, they walk down the road as perverted guys look at them.

"Hayley, we need to dress up" Zoey suggested.

"But how?" Hayley asked.

"Perhaps I can help" a woman with a Trans-Atlantic English accent account. I apologize, it was not a woman, and it was…a unicorn.

"Hello people" it was…Rarity.

"Rarity? What are you doing here and how come you're not wearing underwear?" Zoey asked.

"I'm not human so I don't need clothes, my dear. I can help you out a bit" Rarity explained.

"Okay but how?" Hayley asked.

"Come with me" Rarity said as they went inside her clothing studio.

(Play _Life is a Runway_ for this part.)

We see Rarity creating clothes that are made up from underwear. She made a strapless dress for Zoey. She created a blouse and skirt for Hayley. She made a shirt and overalls for Steve. Finally, she created a tuxedo for Jeff.

"There you go. The rule was to be in your underwear. No rule was against wearing underwear as costumes" Rarity explained.

"Thank you so much Rarity. Let's make some more for the others" Hayley said as they helped the white and blue unicorn out. Later, all the citizens are wearing clothes made from undergarments material.

"Thank you Rarity!" the citizens cheered for her.

"You're quite welcome. I have to go back to Ponyville. See ya!" she disappears.

"This is awesome! Thanks guys!" Eddie cheered as he and the other heroes don them.

"Let's go home" Steve said as they went back to the Smith household. Stan finally fixed it.

"Here you go kids" Stan said as Team Smith pressed the button and they went back…to the present universe.

"That was fun" Zoey said as things were back to normal.

Mark and Adaline arrived.

"Thanks so much for taking care of Mary. I really appreciate it" Hayley said.

"It was fun" Adaline said.

 **Flashback**

We see Mark and Adaline…playing Super Mario on Mark's Wii U.

"I love Nintendo" Mary cheered.

"Me too, sweetheart" Adaline added.

"Come on, let's kick Bowser's ass…embles" Mark stopped himself from cursing.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Who wants some pizza? Adaline and I just ordered" Mark said as everyone, except for Steve and Zoey, stayed behind.

"Hey Zoey, you know what to do tonight?" Steve asked.

"You bet" she answered.

The chapter ends with Steve and Zoey, hanging out at the moon bounce universe.

"Our relationship is so much fun!" Zoey cheered.

"Yes it is!" Steve exclaimed as the couple continue to have fun.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review and see you next time.**

 **(Door knocking)**

" **What was that?" it was…Cindy Redmond as she…kicks me in the groin.**

" **Next time, have spare boxers for me" she leaves.**

 **Okay, I totally deserve that. (I collapse)**


	7. Pokemon That Makes You Go

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place outside of the Smith backyard. Stan and Francine were cooking food on the barbecue grill. Hayley and Jeff were playing with Mary. Steve is walking around with his cell phone.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley, I'm trying to find a Squirtle" Steve answered.

"Steve, is that the stupid Pokemon GO game everybody is talking about and playing?" Jeff asked.

"Pokemon GO is not stupid! It's fun! A lot of people are playing it" Steve said as we see residents playing the mobile game outside as well.

"Let me guess, Zoey is so addicted to it" Hayley said.

"Here's the thing: Zoey has no idea the game has just gotten released" Steve added.

"Dude, tell her" Jeff suggested.

"I don't know. She gets a bit too excited, especially news about Pokemon" Steve explained.

( **Flashback** )

We see Zoey watching something on her computer.

"Oh my God, Ash is going to the finals! Ash is going to the finals! He's going to finally win a Pokemon Conference! Woohoo!" Zoey jumped up and down in joy and then suddenly…she starts dancing nonstop. Steve is looking at her all weird.

"Zoey, you just spoiled the episodes for everyone" Steve said.

"My bad" Zoey apologized as she looks at the audience.

( **Flashback Ends** )

Later, we see Zoey whistling while putting her clothes away after doing the laundry. Suddenly, her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" she picks up. "Uh-huh, say what?"

Outside of the Wilson house, we hear her screaming.

"Zoey, are you all right darling?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"The Pokemon Go app is finally here! I repeat, the Pokemon Go is finally released!" Zoey cheered.

"You don't say?" Mr. Wilson asked.

The next day, we see Steve and Zoey walking down to school, while looking at their cell phones.

"Yay, I got myself a Dratini" Zoey said.

"All right, I caught a Seaking" Steve added as both went inside the school, while ignoring students passing as they shout at them. Later, we see Steve still playing during math class.

"Yes! I got myself a Clefairy" Steve cheered.

"Steve, since you are too interested in your texting, what is the square root of 10000?" his teacher asked.

"100" Steve answered while staring at his phone.

"You just consider yourself lucky" the teacher said. "Anyways, we show that…"

We see Zoey still distracted on her phone as she stalls the lunch line as a lot of students are complaining.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Zoey apologized as she moved it along.

Later, they walked home as they continued to stare at their phones.

"Zoey, we need to stop. I know the game is fun, but we really need to be careful" Steve suggested.

"Steve, you're right. Everyone at school thinks we're a bunch of weirdos. How can we stop?" Zoey wondered.

"So, I heard you two have a gaming addiction?" someone's voice is heard.

"Mark?" both Steve and Zoey asked in unison.

"That's right" Mark said as he…smokes a pipe.

"You smoke now?" Zoey asked.

"That's right" Mark said. "Not really, it's just black licorice and I really hate it" he eats the sugary treat but spits it out.

"How will you help us Mark?" Steve asked.

"Actually, I want to join in" Mark answered. "I need something to do for fun since Adaline wants excitement" he explained.

( **Flashback** )

We see Mark and Adaline bored punch each other.

"Some activity to impress a girl" Adaline commented.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"Or how about you guys continue to make out nonstop?" Zoey asked.

"I don't think so" Adaline appeared.

"Adaline? Do you know how to play Pokemon Go?" Steve asked.

"It's fun. I just downloaded and I have over 100 Ratatas and it sucks" Adaline complains.

"I got over 150 Pidgeys and it still sucks as bad" Mark whines.

"Guys, we want to play as well" someone's voice is heard and it was…Hayley, who came alongside with Jeff and Mary.

"Hayley, Jeff, and Mary, can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" Steve demanded.

"We know about this game Steve and we want to join in" Hayley answered.

"Hayley, with all due to respect, this was a thing for me and Zoey" Steve explained.

"Or are you afraid that Adaline and I will capture all 151?" Mark taunted.

"151? I thought there were over 1000?" Adaline wondered.

"Ha, she doesn't know much about Pokemon" Steve laughed.

"Look, the point is we're going to catch them all" Mark said.

"Let's make a bet: whoever can find all 151 Pokemon can choose a reward of their choosing" Steve suggested.

"What sort of reward?" Adaline asked.

"Could it be a million dollars?" Mark wondered.

"It's a surprise" Zoey blinks.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Mary asked.

"Sweetie, your uncle Steve wants to capture every Pokemon in Langley Falls" Jeff explained.

"Not just Langley Falls, but here in the USA" Steve added.

"I want in" Mary said.

"Wait a minute, babies can't play" Mark rebutted.

"Why not? She's adorable" Adaline said.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Mark snapped.

"I'm on your side" Adaline answered.

"Yeah, well you could have fooled me" Mark said while frowning.

"Guys, chill out. Mary won't be a problem" Jeff pleaded.

"I'm sorry babe" Mark apologized.

"That's okay. I know how eager you want to win" Adaline said.

"Guys, I hate to break up this moment, but Steve and Zoey are gone" Hayley said as the couples and Mary ran.

"You had to explain our addiction, Steven Anita Smith" Zoey shook her head.

"Look, they were too nosy so it was not my fault" Steve explained.

"Never mind that; let's focus on capturing…oh my God, it's a Bulbasaur!" Zoey shouted as she and Steve swipes the touch screen on their phones and they successfully captured the creature.

"Good job babe!" Steve gave his girlfriend a high five.

"Thanks guys!" Mark said as he and Adaline showed up and they ran.

"You guys rock!" Hayley shouted as she, Jeff, and Mary showed up.

" _Will Steve and Zoey win the challenge? How cute will Mary stay? Why the hell am I narrating this scene? Find out tonight on Total…Drama…Island!_ " it was…Chris McClean from the _Total Drama_ series as he was talking to the audience.

"Wrong show buddy!" an officer arrives and handcuffs the game show host.

"I thought this was Canada! Pen123 lied to me!" he shouted.

(A/E You're welcome Bridgette and her fans.)

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

We see Steve and Zoey walking down the road as they continue with the game.

"Steve, all we see are Pidgeys and Ratatas" Zoey said.

"I know. It is so annoying. Look at the bright side: there is none" Steve added.

We see Mark and Adaline walking...straight to the TV studio. However, there is a report going on.

"In local news: two presidents have been sentenced to life in prison for corruption and fans are seeking for the electric chair because they believed that those two have completely destroyed the economy. Oh wait a minute, what's this?" Greg was reporting as Mark and Adaline walked through the news room.

"Oh my God, we're on TV. This is awesome!" Mark cackled as he made rock on signs at the camera. Adaline blushes and runs off.

"Get the hell out of here!" Greg demanded.

"I'm so sorry sir. I thought there was an Electrode in here, oh wait there it is" Mark said as he ran as he captured the Pokemon.

"I ought to have them arrested for trespassing, but they're lucky they're friends with Team Smith. In other news..." Greg resumed his job.

Later, we see Hayley, Jeff, and Mary walking down as well.

"Babe, we've walked over 1000 miles and we still haven't found anything" Jeff whined.

"Dad, we will find something. I like walking. It's fun and add years of life" Mary said.

"That's right sweetie" Hayley agreed, but then her phone vibrated.

"What is this creature?" she asked as she showed Jeff...a Dragonite.

"Babe, that's a Dragonite! Catch it!" Jeff shouted as he and Hayley quickly swiped their phones to capture the strongest Pokemon, but nothing seemed to work.

"It looks like Steve and Zoey are going to win" Hayley panicked.

"Can I try?" Mary asked as Hayley hands her the cell phone. However, Mary starts crying and she swipes the phone and…they successfully capture it.

"You...are...amazing!" Jeff cheered as he grabs his daughter and hugs her.

"Thank you sweetheart!" Hayley cheered as well.

"I knew Niantic had a heart for babies" Mary giggled.

We see the company of the Pokemon Goo app reading this.

"Look, Mary Fischer is such a cute baby! I can't say no to that cute baby" one of the engineers explained.

"You're fired!" the president of Niantic shouted.

Later, we see Steve and Zoey arrive...at the neighborhood where Vince Chung lives.

"Oh no" Steve said.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"It's Vince Chung. I don't trust him. We need to get out of here, pronto!" Steve suggested.

"But there's a Snorlax here" Zoey pleaded.

"I'm sure there's others somewhere else" Steve said as they were about to leave, but then Vince arrived.

"Don't hurt us" Steve said.

"Take five more steps" Vince said as Steve and Zoey obeyed and they found Snorlax and captured it.

"Thank you!" Steve and Zoey shouted in unison as they waved bye to him.

"Anytime" Vince waved back at them.

Meanwhile, Mark and Adaline arrived at...Quahog.

"Something tells me we're in the wrong neighborhood" Mark said.

"But remember what Steve said? Not just Langley Falls, but the country" Adaline explained.

"You're right" Mark said.

However, they left and unbeknown to them, there was a bench and the people sitting on the bench were...Brian and Stewie.

"What the deuce, Brian? Why did the car ran out of gas?" the talking baby demanded.

"Look, I needed to spend more time with Amalia, okay?" Brian explained.

"Worst cameo ever!" Stewie crossed his arms.

"Worst copying from another character ever" Brian added.

Later, Hayley and Jeff arrived...at the CIA.

"Oh my God, it's my dad's place. Oh great, if he finds out we're playing Pokemon Go, he's going to tell everyone" Hayley panicked.

"I wouldn't worry about that babe" Jeff said as a bunch of CIA agents are also playing the game. They see Stan arrive.

"Hi kids" Stan greeted.

"Hi dad, what's going on?" Hayley asked.

"Oh the Pokemon Go game is so much fun that we all joined in. Bullock is having a tough time playing" Stan laughed as we see Bullock struggling to catch...a Pidgey.

"Come on you stupid bird! I've spent $1000 on Pokeballs and I still cannot catch a stupid Pidgey? That tears it!" he shoots his iPhone with his gun.

"That will teach you your Pokemon broke free" he said while the others looked at him all strange.

"The game is rigged, okay?!" he shouted.

"Dad, we really want to beat Steve and Zoey at their own game. Can we please borrow your private jet, please? They never explicitly told us rules against using vehicles" Hayley asked.

"You can, but you guys will have to share the same jet plane" Stan said.

"What on Earth are you talking about Mr. S?" Jeff asked.

"You see…" Stan explained as he pointed…Steve and Zoey are already inside the plane. They waved as Zoey blows them a kiss.

"That's outrageous!" Hayley shouted.

 **DING  
DING**

 **DING  
** "Mommy, that's scary" Mary complained.

"Way to go Hayley!" Stan slowly clapped.

"Oh my God, we found a Lapras here!" Adaline cheered as she and Mark also arrived at the CIA.

"Let me guess: you guys want to go inside the jet plane to catch them all?" Stan asked.

"We didn't, but if you don't mind, we would love to go" Adaline answered.

"Oh come on!" Steve shouted as the other teams went inside.

"Steve, it's okay" Zoey said.

"No it's not" Steve said.

"You know the purpose of this game was to go on a walk, just like in the cartoon, right kids?" Stan asked as the private jet was about to take off as he got inside as well.

"Dad, we're not kids anymore and second of all, thanks so much, but third of all, there are some hard to find ones" Hayley explained.

"Mr. S, do you have any spare pants if I get in an accident?" Jeff asked while everyone groaned in disgust.

"Hold on kids, we're going to catch them all!" Stan cheered as the jet flies off.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

We see everyone on the jet as they look outside the windows with their phones.

"I caught a Seel!" Steve said.

"Me too!" everyone else shouted in unison.

"Ha! I caught a Gyarados!" Mark taunted.

"So did we" everyone else said the same thing.

"I love how much you spent time with each other kids. It's so touching" Stan said.

"I appreciate the ride Dad, but we are not kids anymore" Hayley said.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm used to calling you guys kids" Stan explained.

"It's cool, Mr. S" Jeff said.

Later, the jet arrived at an unknown location.

"Dad, where are we?" Hayley asked.

"Now you can finally catch them all" Stan explained as they arrived in a multi-environmental location.

"You see all the water? That's where you will find the water-type. You see the cloudiness over there? All the flying type" Stan answered.

"Mr. S, isn't this cheating?" Jeff asked.

"Explain that to this guy" Stan said as he points out a newspaper with millions of people playing Pokemon Go on the same hidden area.

"So, what are you waiting for? Go catch them" Stan suggested, but the heroes were gone.

"Thank God" Stan said as he takes out his phone and plays Angry Birds.

Later, we see a montage of the heroes capturing many Pokemon on their phones. (Play _Poker Face_ by Lady Gaga for this scene.)

Steve and Zoey caught an Articuno.

Mark and Adaline caught a Zapdos.

Hayley, Jeff, and Mary caught a Moltres.

Steve and Zoey evolved their Eevee into a Vaporeon, while Mark and Adaline got a Jolteon, compared to Hayley and Jeff obtaining a Flareon.

We see a count on the screen with Steve and Zoey, Mark and Adaline, Hayley, Jeff, and Mary with 135 apiece.

Later, the teams take a quick break.

"Steve, who knew that this game was so thrilling?" Zoey said.

"I know. It looks like we're almost close to finishing" Steve said.

"Oh no, my iPhone is losing battery. I'm down to 5%. 24 hour battery life my ass" Zoey said.

"It's okay. The rules did say the first team. Never had we mentioned about both players capturing all of it" Steve explained.

"You're right. We can win this" Zoey cheered as they stood up and walked some more.

Mark and Adaline were charging their phones with their wireless devices.

"Adaline, this is genius" Mark said.

"Thanks dear, but it takes like 5 hours to completely charge them" Adaline explained.

"It doesn't matter. What's really important is that we will be the first to finish it all" Mark said.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff and Mary found a charging area.

"Mr. S is so cool" Jeff said.

"I can't believe Steve and Zoey were not smart enough to find this" Hayley chuckled.

"Mommy, are we almost done?" Mary asked.

"It looks like we're close to finishing. We just need two more" Hayley said.

"We just need two more" Adaline said.

"Only two more" Zoey said.

"WHAT?!" both Hayley and Jeff shouted in unison.

"How can you be done so quickly?" Zoey asked.

"The better question is: where the hell is Mewtwo?" Hayley asked.

(Phones vibrating)

"Okay, let's make this challenge fun: whoever can find Mewtwo wins?" Steve proposed.

"What about the other missing one?" Zoey wondered.

"There's no time, we need to find Mewtwo pronto" Steve demanded as the teams go on the search.

"It's there" Mark said as he and Adaline approached.

"I see it" Zoey said as she and Steve followed.

"Mommy, it's a scary creature" Mary said as she and her parents walked as well.

Stan is watching the event, while he and Roger share some potato chips.

"I love it when Team Smith spends time together" Stan said.

"Boring! I wish something would happen" Roger groaned.

Later, all the teams look to see who will capture the legendary Mewtwo first.

"This is it! Come on Zoey! You're better at capturing than me" Steve explained.

"I got this" Zoey said as she licks her finger and points up at the sky.

"Let's copy her" Hayley said as she does the same.

"Not if we can help it" Mark and Adaline did the same as well.

"Here we go" all the players used Razz berries on the Mewtwo and then spun the Ultra ball around.

"This is it. Both teams are preparing to capture the legendary and most powerful Pokemon of all time. Who's going to win it all?" we see Stan narrating the event.

"I bet $100 nobody will catch it" Roger taunted.

"You're on" Stan places money on the table.

"Here we go!" everyone shouted in unison as the three the ball at the legendary Pokemon…and all were successful!

"WE DID IT! We won!" all the teams cheered in unison.

"NO! I lost $100!" Roger cried as Stan takes the money.

"But wait, we won!" Zoey said.

"Actually, we won" Adaline said.

"I'm sorry, but my parents won first" Mary argued.

"We won!" the teams started arguing. Mary got scared that she…whistled at them to stop.

"Maybe Granddad can determine the winner" she explained.

"Okay" everyone agreed as they went back to Stan.

"Let's see here" Stan said as in slow-motion, both teams successfully captured Mewtwo at the same time, therefore it was a draw.

"So who won?" Steve asked.

"It's a tie. You both won" Stan explained. All the teams apologized and congratulated each other for the fun of the game.

"So who gets the reward?" Mark asked.

"What sort of reward should it be for all of us?" Steve asked.

"Since all of us tied and won, it's only fair the youngest gets to choose" Hayley explained.

"I got the perfect idea" Mary said as we see the heroes...partying at Cheesy Charlie's.

"Even though this is a place for babies, but this is fun!" Mark cheered as he plays Skee ball with Adaline. Hayley and Jeff watch Mary ride on the merry-go-round. Steve and Zoey share a pizza together.

" _And so the moral of the story is that don't put your entire life based on a mobile game. It's fun but make sure you know what's really important: friends and family_ and fun" I narrated as the camera zooms out of the restaurant. We see a real life...Mew outside as it blinks at the audience and flies off.

"After this party, want to find the missing one?" Zoey asked.

"Yes!" everyone else shouted in unison.

 **End of Act 3**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Remember ladies and gentlemen, just because a game is fun; don't make this your whole life. Spend no more than two hours a day. Read and review and see you next week.**


	8. Happy Pranksgiving

**Act 1**

The scene takes place at the Smiths household. Steve, Hayley, Zoey, Jeff, Mary, Mark, and Adaline were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Obviously, they look extremely bored.

"Can we watch something else? Golf is so freakin' boring!" Adaline groaned.

"Oh come on guys, it's only the fifth hole" Mark explained.

"You must really love golf, huh?" Jeff asked.

"No I don't! It's just mindless news programs and as seen on television products! How about we go outside and fight crime? You guys can dress up as the Ultimate Heroes and Adaline and I could join too?" Mark suggested.

"The problem is that there's nothing wrong going on right now. Even 'D' is bored" Hayley said.

( **Flashback** )

"Toga, toga, TOGA!" we see 'D' on a conga line with other S.W.O.R.D. leaders while wearing togas. (A/E The other Ultimate Heroes were not present for this scene, so sorry about that.)

( **Flashback Ends** )

"Hey look, it's Jackass! We found something" Zoey said.

"Wait a second; this show is not safe for babies. Come on Mary, it's time for your nap" Hayley said as she takes her daughter upstairs.

(TV Cutaway)

"Hello, I'm Johnny Knoxville and today, I'm giving Steve-O a gigantic Texas wedgie while he is pooping" a cartoon version of the prankster actor said as he barged right inside the bathroom while Steve-O is taking a dump and he pulls his whitey tights up to his head and performs a livestock branding on his butt. He runs away laughing as he friend winces in pain.

(TV Cutaway Ends)

The rest of the heroes laugh hysterically.

"I love this show! It's so much fun" Jeff said.

"Let's reenact their stunts" Steve said.

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Adaline said. "The show gave us an explicit warning about not doing any of the stunts at home. Besides, we should leave it to the professionals just to play it safe."

"We can prank others" Mark said as everyone looked at him. "Not that I would do something devious, _or maybe I would_ " he thought to himself.

"Mark, what are you saying?" Adaline said.

"Nothing!" he grinned. He puts something inside Hayley's sofa seat while nobody was watching him.

Hayley walks down the stairs.

"Hey guys, so what were you all laughing about?" she asked as she sat down.

(Farting sound)

Everyone made a strange look at her, while Mark busted out laughing. Adaline was seen chuckling.

"That was not me! I would never fart in my entire life in front of you guys!" Hayley snapped as she felt something.

"Man sis, what were you eating?" Steve asked.

"Aha" Hayley takes out…a whoopee cushion.

"The old whoopee cushion joke, a classic" Mark laughed.

"Okay, I hate to admit, that was funny" Adaline laughed as well.

"Not really" Hayley made a frowning look.

"That fart joke is so 1920s" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Why did we tune to _Jackass_ in the first place? You know what? Let's watch some news instead" Steve suggested as he changes the channel.

"Guys, come on. I know we're bored, but we need to have some laughs" Mark said.

"Well, pranking is not what I have in mind" Hayley said.

Later that night, as Hayley was getting ready to bed, she was brushing her hair.

(Cell phone rings)

"Hello?" Hayley answered.

"Is…your…refrigerator…running?" an anonymous voice is heard.

"Mark, is that you?" Hayley asked.

"Actually, it's…Cindy" the voice said.

"What the hell is wrong with your voice?" Hayley demanded.

"Uh, I have a cold (fake cough). Now go get your refrigerator because it's running away!" the voice said as Hayley hangs up and finds the refrigerator was not moving at all.

"Damn it!" she grumbled as she went back to bed.

It was revealed…that Adaline made the call. She and Mark busted out laughing.

"That was a good one!" Mark high fived his girlfriend.

"That was good, dear" Adaline said. "I hope we're not doing anything that will upset a lot of people. No more, okay?"

"You're right. It's time we stop this once and for all. We can prank Steve tomorrow" Mark suggested as he went to sleep on the couch.

"That's not what I have in mind" Adaline growled.

The next day, we see Steve coming out of the shower and getting dressed, ready for the day. He walks down the kitchen. Suddenly, he hears a doorbell ring.

"Coming" he said as he goes to open the door. It was Mark offering him…Jell-o.

"Hey Mark, what's going on?" Steve asked.

"Hey Steve, my mom made some delicious Jell-o yesterday and I was wondering if you would like some" Mark offered.

"Thanks man" Steve takes it.

"Anytime, my man. See ya" he leaves.

Steve attempts to eat his dessert with a Jell-o, but suddenly, the dessert explodes. It was everywhere in the kitchen.

Mark was watching him while laughing.

"That was a good one!" he joked.

"Damn it Johnson!" Steve snapped.

Later, Zoey was walking down inside a mall. She goes to the vending machine to get a snack; however, she notices something.

"What's this?" she asked as she sees…a sneaker inside.

"Wait a minute; are those sneakers only a dollar? That's awesome!" she cheered as she puts in a dollar and the machine releases a sneaker. However, she sniffs them.

"Hey wait a minute; these are mine! Oh no!" she notices that it was her stuff inside the vending machine (her watch, wallet, bracelet, tool to sharpen her pistol sword, and a pair of white cotton panties). "Oh my God, Mark put some stuff inside the vending machine! I need $5 singles!" she panicked. "Oh wait a minute; that underwear's not mine!" she said as she puts in $4 and takes her stuff out. Mark was watching her as he laughed.

"I got her good" he laughed.

Meanwhile, Adaline was standing in front of the door as Mark went back home, looking upset.

"Adaline, what's wrong?" Mark asked.

"When are you going to stop?" she demanded.

"Have some humor babe. It's okay" Mark said.

"You either drop this or else…you get this!" Adaline gives Mark a wedgie.

"What the hell?!" Mark shouted as he fixes his underwear as his girlfriend laughs.

"I got you good" Adaline said as she left.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

The next day, Team Smith was sitting together for a meeting.

"This is not good at all. We can't let Mark continue to go on like this" Hayley said.

"You're right babe. Look what he did the other day" Jeff said.

( **Flashback** )

Hayley and Jeff were walking to the park, but a bunch of parents covered their children's eyes.

"What? I have my pants on! Calm down!" Jeff snapped as Hayley looked at his neck.

"Babe, whatever you do, don't look at your neck" Hayley warned.

"Why not babe?" Jeff asked as he turned around, only to find a blurred image on the back of his back.

"Oh my God, somebody drew a penis on my neck! I got to wash it off!" he ran to the nearest bathroom. It was revealed that Mark drew it with his black marker as he laughs.

( **Flashback Ends** )

Steve and Zoey were snickering.

"It's not funny!" Jeff snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it was funny" Zoey said.

"Oh I bet putting your valuables in a vending machine was hilarious" Hayley said.

"Never mind" Zoey said.

"Don't worry. If it's a prank he wants and so we will give him a prank" Steve suggested.

"Oh you're good babe" Zoey said. "Wait, what are we doing?" she asked as the others gave her a blank look.

The next day, Mark was throwing away yesterday's doughnuts in the garbage. Suddenly, Zoey shows up.

"Hi Mark, how are you?" Zoey said.

"Oh nothing, how come?" Mark wondered.

"Adaline misses you and so she made you some Oreo cookies" Zoey said as she gave him a box.

"Oh thanks so much. Well, I have to go back to work. See ya" Mark said as he went inside. He eats a cookie, but suddenly, he spits it out.

"Yuck! It's toothpaste inside!" Mark spits it out and we see Zoey and Steve snickering.

"Good one" Steve laughed.

Later, we see Mark stuffing donuts with chocolate bars.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Adaline asked.

"If it's a prank they want and so they will get one" Mark offered.

"I'm out" Adaline leaves. "Wait a minute; you're putting laxatives on the donuts. That's awful. Mark, I forbid you from pulling this trick right now!"

"You're right. Let's throw them out" Mark agreed as he threw the tainted desserts outside in the garbage. However, a hobo eats one.

"This will make my stomach lose some weight" he laughed.

Later, we see Jeff putting stuff inside a bucket and used a rope to put it up.

Hayley walks down to see Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, have you seen my stone sword? Jeff, what are you doing?" Hayley asked.

"I'm going to invite Mark and watch as I pull down the rope and he gets covered in something sticky. It's going to be fun" Jeff explained.

"Jeffrey Fischer…I want to watch" Hayley chuckled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mark shows up on the other side.

"Hey Mark, my man, we're about to pull…what the hell are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"I just wanted to return Steve's phone charger" Mark explained.

"Then who the hell is…" Hayley asked, only for…Klaus to show up.

"Hayley, I made a bet with Francine to see if I can out dance Dipper Pines…ooh, what's this?" Klaus asked as he pulled the rope.

"Klaus, NO!" Jeff shouted, but the bucket falls and the goldfish is covered with…honey and feathers.

Mark busts out laughing.

"That was a good one! Jeff, you are a genius!" Mark offered to high five him, but he refused.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you sick bastards?!" the goldfish shouted.

"I'm so sorry. It was supposed to be a prank for Mark, but never for you" Jeff explained.

"Ahh! Now I can't out dance Dipper Pines. I hope you're happy!" Klaus leaves angrily.

"Francine, since we did we have a pet chicken?" Stan asked, off-screen.

"It's war time" Hayley whispered to her husband's ear.

(Play _I Know a Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves_ for this scene. I know, it's a dumb song, but hey I need something.)

We see Mark offering Zoey a new hairspray. She accepts it, only to realize that it's actually a bug attractor and the bugs chase after her. Mark laughs.

We see Steve giving Mark a slice of pizza. He eats it, only for Mark to run to the bathroom. Steve is revealed to hold a jar of parmesan cheese with a laxative inside.

Mark gives Jeff a new fishing hat. He puts in on, only for water to fall down on his body. Mark laughs at it.

We see Hayley give Mark some money. He takes it and goes to Best Buy to buy a video game system, only for the clerk to take his stuff back as it was revealed to be fake money. He growls as Hayley watches him while cracking up.

Later, we see Team Smith talking with each other with mixed emotions.

"This is not good. This is not good at all!" Hayley shouted.

"He's too good" Zoey said.

"Not really; I got him to eat that tainted pizza, although it was a waste of pizza" Steve explained.

"Now what?" Jeff asked.

(Doorbell rings)

It was revealed to be Mark and Adaline.

"Hi Mark and Adaline, what are you guys doing here?" Zoey asked as she crossed her arms.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for the pranks. I love you guys and I want to goof off sometimes, you know" Mark apologized.

"Well, at least you were a victim on our practical jokes, so we're good now" Steve smiled.

"Thanks guys" Mark smiled, but the lights turned off.

"Mark, this is not funny anymore!" Zoey snapped.

"It's not me! I swear!" Mark pleaded.

"You're really creeping me out" Adaline whispered.

"Adaline, believe me. It's not me!" Mark begged.

"Come and get me!" an eerie voice is heard.

"Okay, you're right. I'd say we out prank the prankster" Jeff suggested.

"I never thought I'd say this but Mark, help us out!" Zoey begged.

"About time" Mark grinned.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

"Wherever you are, show yourself!" Steve demanded as they walked down the hallway.

"Where's mom and dad and Mary?" Hayley asked as they opened the door, only to see those guys watching cartoons.

"Thank God you're okay" Hayley said as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh hi Hayley; Mary, your dad, and I were watching Disney cartoons. Care to join us?" Francine offered, but the lights went out.

"Not again" Stan growled.

"Guys, we have to get out of here! We're being haunted" Mark begged.

"Let me guess: it's one of Mark's pranks and it turns out it's something stupid. I think I'll pass" Stan said as he reads a newspaper.

"Mr. S, it's not Mark!" Jeff begged.

(Rustling)

(Screaming)

They ran as they hid inside the kitchen.

"I know your secrets! I'm going to reveal them all!" the scary voice threatened.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Hayley begged, but the anonymous voice faded.

"Okay, now this is getting out of hand. I know we're being pranked and we need to stop whoever it is" Mark suggested.

"Since you're the king of pranks, what do you have in mind?" Steve asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but this was meant to prank a kid I've always hated back in grammar school, so here goes" Mark said as everyone listened to him.

Later, they hid on top of the kitchen.

"Mark, this is outrageous!" Stan shouted.

 **DING  
DING  
DING**

"AHA!" it was a…masked man.

"Damn ding man ruined everything" Stan growled.

"I'm going to eat you alive!" the masked man spits out blood from his mouth.

"Now!" Mark ordered as they…threw pies at him, but he eats them.

"Thanks. It's a shame to waste good food" the masked man said.

They follow the masked man down some stairs.

"Boo, I'm going to catch you and eat you alive" Zoey said in a suspenseful tone.

"I got you" Steve attacks the mystery guy, but he trips and gets covered with oatmeal.

"(Cackling) nice try little boy!" the mystery person disappears.

"That tears it!" Mark shouted as he cleans up Steve and the regroup.

"Mommy, I'm scared" Mary said.

"It's okay sweetie. We will catch that guy" Hayley reassured.

"Now!" Mark shouted on his walkie talkie as Steve and Zoey tied the masked man's feet and tripped him.

Hayley and Jeff made the finishing touches by putting a bucket of water over its head.

"Hey, that's not fair! I had you guys!" the masked man complained.

"Any final words, Mr. Masked Mister?" Steve demanded.

"Now let's see who behind this mask?" Zoey added as she removes the mask, revealing to be...Roger.

"ROGER!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Well, what do we have here? You passed the test" Roger said.

"What test?" Adaline asked.

"It looks like you were pranking each other so much that I'd figure why not out prank the pranksters?" Roger explained.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"You do realize that pranks can be funny or unfunny, right?" Roger asked.

"Yeah" everyone nodded in unison.

"Well, it comes to show you that pranks are good if they don't get tiring so easily" Roger said.

"You're right. Guys, I'm sorry. I just wanted to be fun" Mark apologized.

"That's all right. We're sorry too" Zoey apologized as well.

"Thank goodness we're all right" Adaline said as she hugs him.

"It's all good man. Some pranks were hilarious. You're really good at them" Steve said.

"Come on. Let's go prank a mean guy" Mark suggested, but they shook their heads no.

"On second thought, maybe not" he grinned.

"Hey guys, want to see how good I am at pranking?" Mark asked as we see a flashback montage of him doing various pranks, such as Mrs. Wilson opening her drawer to release a scorpion and she screams while running like a chicken. We see Mr. Wilson drinking coffee, but spits it out as it was revealed that Mark switched the labels of sugar and salt. Mark is seen giving Francine some flowers, only to reveal that they were fake plastic. We see Mark giving Stan an invisible cloak, only to reveal that it removes all of his clothes, leaving him naked as everyone in the CIA laughed at him.

The scene shifts back to the present.

"Not cool man" Stan crossed his arms.

"Shame on you young man" Francine crossed her arms as well.

"How are you so good at them?" Zoey asked.

"I've watch a lot of prank TV shows a long time ago" Mark explained.

"Really, that's really good" Hayley nodded.

"Wait, if there's one thing that does not make any sense, why did my arm…pop out?" Roger asked as his arm was sticking out.

Everyone else screamed in terror.

"(Laugh) I got you guys good. The look on your faces is priceless!" Roger cackled.

"Hey, that was my idea! Not fair" Mark crossed his arms.

"Oh relax! It was funny. Anyone can do that" Roger said.

"I guess so. Thanks Roger for explaining the truth about pranks" Mark said.

"Anytime, my Australian pal. Friends?" Roger offered a handshake.

"We've been friends for a while" Mark shoot his hand, but Roger gets electrocuted.

"(Laughs) I love this old trick" Mark explained as he was holding to a hand buzzer.

" _And so we learned that pranks can only do no harm if nobody's feelings are hurt. Thank goodness that the majority of the guys were really good sports about it instead of throwing temper tantrums like little kids_ " Steve narrated as we see Mark wearing a flower on his shirt. He asks Zoey to smell it, only for the flower to squirt water at her and he laughs. Steve retaliates by offering him some blueberry pie, only for him and his girlfriend to throw the pie at his face. However, the three friends laugh and the screen fades to black. The final scene shifts to Snot playing at an arcade game. He notices a cute girl, but we only see from the backside.

"Who is she?" Snot asked as he followed her. "I'm Snot. Who are you?"

"I'm…" the girl was going to reveal her name, but the scene shifted to a blank screen with the words TO BE CONTINUED appeared.

 **End of Act 3**

 **Okay I wanted to do this chapter since watching "28 Pranks Later" from My Little Pony and I wanted to tackle a prank themed episode. I hope you enjoyed it and who is the mysterious woman that Snot found? Tune in two weeks from tonight. Sorry, no new chapter next week. I will be going to be out of state next week but can still be available via PM and deviantart. Read and review and see you back in two weeks.**

 **P.S. For the record, I did not intend on making Mark unlikable. I hope this chapter does not make people hate him. It's just those TV shows where a character's pranks gets out of control.**


	9. 3 Tales featuring Steve's Friends

**I don't own anything except for my OCs. I hate saying these words, but you know..**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place where we see Snot was spying on a woman.

"Oh wow, she looks so beautiful. I bet she is way more beautiful than Zoey" he told himself. He walks towards the girl to go introduce himself.

"I'm Snot. What's your name?" he asked.

(A/E Before I tell you what happens next, let's show you what happens before.)

Before the meeting, we see Snot talking with Barry at Pizza Overlord.

"Barry, I was wondering: how does Steve get Zoey right away, yet we spent so many years not getting a girl or even laid? Is Steve not a loser as we thought he was before?" Snot wondered.

"Why is he a loser? Are you calling us losers? Because if you do, I'm going to fart on your face nonstop and you're not going to like it" Barry snapped.

"Hang on a sec, big guy. We are not losers! At least, I don't think so" Snot explained.

"Oh, who is that girl?" Barry asked as he pointed a girl with long brown hair. She wears a black tank top and blue jeans and high heel brown boots.

"I gotta go" Snot said as he left.

"Wait, what about your pizza buddy?" Barry asked. "Oh who cares?" he devours the rest of the pizza.

We see Snot trying to find the woman, but have no luck.

"I'm sure it was nobody. Oh well, I need to find me a girl of my dreams" Snot told himself as he went to a mall. He walks around, looking for cute girls.

"Okay, I need a beautiful girl who is way hotter than Zoey, so I can make Steve extremely jealous" Snot said as he went inside a Victoria's Secret, but quickly ran away as a bunch of ladies screamed when he went inside.

"Okay, that was just a bad idea! I'm out!" Snot shouted.

He goes to a boutique, where he sniffs at different types of flowers.

"If I were a girl, which one would a girl like the best?" Snot asked as he sniffed each other, while the other people looked at him all weird.

"What is that weird freak doing?!" a customer shouted.

"Young man, what's behind all this?" the owner demanded.

"Sir, as you can see, I'm looking for the right flower to attract a beautiful girl that I'm trying to find. Will you please help me find one? I'm extremely desperate!" Snot begged.

"So you're sniffing flowers with your disgusting boogers just to get a girl? Kid, I think I like you" the owner laughed.

"Really?" Snot asked.

"Sure! I think I can help you out a bit" the owner said as he and Snot went for a walk. However, he grabbed Snot and threw him in the garbage bin.

"Now stay out!" the owner shouted as he closed the back of his boutique.

"Oh great! Now I'll never find the girl of my dreams, especially sniffing like garbage!" Snot complained as he quickly went home to shower and dressed in another set of his normal clothes. He goes to an arcade to keep himself busy.

"Come on video games, help cheer old Snot now" he told himself. As he was about to insert a quarter, he stops for a moment.

"I thought I saw someone. Never mind then" he puts the money in and plays a game.

(A/E Okay, now this is the scene.)

"Who is she?" Snot asked as he stopped playing and he sees the girl. He succeeds and he talks to her.

"I'm Snot. Who are you?" Snot introduced himself.

"I'm…Lana" it was the same skinny girl with long brown hair, black tank top, blue jeans, and brown high heel brown boots and the same Lana from _Make a Man Out of You_.

"I really like you and I wish I can have a girlfriend. Want to date?" Snot begged.

"Only if you can play with me here in the arcade" Lana accepted.

"Thank you!" Snot kisses her on the lips.

(Audience cheering)

"I did it! I found a really hot girl! Looks like Steve is not going to be Mr. Popular anymore!" Snot cheered in his mind.

Later, they went out to eat some ice cream.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Snot asked.

"I like skateboarding, read comic books, and drive cars" Lana asked.

"Well, I still don't know anything about cars, but everything else I really love" Snot said.

"Really? That's so cool! Snot, I'm so glad to meet you. However, why did your parents named you Snot? Do they hate you or what?" Lana asked.

"It's my nickname. Besides, my real name sounds confusing" Snot explained.

"Oh who cares? All that matters is that you are such a gentleman! Come on, why don't we go skateboarding?" Lana suggested as they left. We see Mark and Adaline walk in.

"Sorry, we got nothing" Mark said to the audience.

We see them skateboarding at a park, but Lana is skating like a pro.

"Wow, she is good!" Snot cheered.

"Hey kid, this is for big kids only!" three bullies arrived as they pushed Snot down and they laughed.

"Ooh, what a baby skateboard! My baby brother would love it!" another bully laughed.

"You leave him alone!" Lana shouted.

"Oh look, a dumb girl! Go skate somewhere else! This is where the big boys hang out!" the leader demanded.

"I'll leave, after you leave first!" Lana shouted as she skated around the bullies and made them very dizzy.

"Here Snot!" Lana returns Snot's skateboard back to him.

"Okay, we give up! Don't hurt us!" the bullies begged.

"Oh yeah, this is also for big kids only!" Snot shouted as he whacks them in the groin with his skateboard and they ran away like chickens.

"Thanks Lana" Snot said.

"Thank you for spending time with me. We have each other's backs no matter what" Lana explained.

"What do you say a few more laps?" Snot suggested.

"I'd like that very much" Lana said as the new couple skated off.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

The scene shifts to the inside of a doctor's office. We see Barry in whitey tights as a doctor was about to tell him.

"Well Barry, I have some good and bad news" the doctor said.

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"The bad news is that…you need to lose weight as soon as possible. You are a bit lucky you don't have diabetes, but your high blood pressure is a bit above 140, which is a red flag for your health" the doctor explained.

"What should I do then? I don't want to die!" Barry whined.

"You're going to be put on a diet and set you up for some exercise. Lose weight and all the future medical diseases will go away" the doctor suggested as he give him a slip of paper with instructions.

"I don't know. I don't really like exercise. I thought the only comments were that I was very fat and that was it" Barry said as he gets dressed.

"Well, today's your lucky day" the doctor said.

"It's not really lucky, is it?" Barry added.

Later, we see him attempting to eat a tomato salad.

"I hate vegetables" Barry groaned.

"But you like pizza and pizza has tomato sauce" Barry's mom said, off-screen.

"Fine, I'll eat some" Barry groaned as he picks up his fork and puts the food in his mouth, but he spits it out.

"Yuck! Who the hell likes this crap? I rather eat crap than vegetables! Oh what the hell?" Barry quickly devours his food.

Later, we see him going to a gym with his exercise gear.

"Okay, how do I use this?" he asked as we see him in a treadmill. "What are all these weird looking buttons? Where's on?" he looks around the machine, but then somebody helps him find it.

"Oh, thank you, oh wait" Barry said as he quickly ran as the machine turns on, but after 30 seconds, he got tired and stopped.

"I can't do this! I suck at running" he complained.

"Oh look Phineas, a weak looking fatty" Barnaby said. (Yes, it's the two weightlifters from _Family Guy_ ).

"Why Barnaby, what a terrible thing to say; we were fat boys too you know" Phineas argued. "Well, sorry to insult you kid, but we gotta run" they ride off on their hover board.

"Who the hell were those clowns?" Barry shook his head.

Later, we see him lifting weights. However, he looks very tired.

"I can't do this. Exercise is way worse that eating stupid vegetables. Now I can see how Steve got Zoey. I vow to date a really hot girl and nothing is going to stop me" Barry said as he resumed exercising as the Rocky theme song is played. However, it was someone's ringtone.

Later, he leaves the gym, very depressed.

"Not to worry, fat guy; there's always tomorrow" he said as he went to go get some ice cream. "I deserve a little treat. The doctor said nothing about having a tiny treat" he goes inside to get his dessert. However, he sees a fat girl with blonde hair and a beautiful face.

"Hello, I'm…Barry. Who are you?" he introduced himself.

"I'm Bethany! Nice to meet you big guy" the fat girl with a red shirt and blue pants and brown sandals greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" Barry said as he kissed her hand.

"You are so cute" said as she blushed.

"Hang on a sec" Barry said as he left for a moment. "Do you hear that Steve? I finally found a cute girl! How do you like me now?!" he shouted up in the sky.

"Barry, who were you shouting to?" Bethany asked.

"Oh nobody" Barry answered as the two sit down.

"I saw you working out at the gym. How did it go?" Bethany asked.

"Not so good. I'm too fat and slow! I'll never be healthy now" Barry explained as he eats a scoop of chocolate ice cream.

"Don't feel too bad. I'm sure you will lose some weight" Bethany said as she cheered him up. "You know, I really like you like a lot."

"I like you too! How about we have an ice cream showdown?" Barry suggested.

"You are on!" Bethany answered as they each get a gallon of vanilla ice cream and they quickly devoured it in less than 10 seconds. Everyone else were watching and cheering.

"Hey, I couldn't help notice but you two look like contenders! Want to enter an ice cream eating contest? Winner gets $500 and a lifetime supply of ice cream" the owner suggested.

"We love to!" Bethany answered as she and Barry registered.

The next few days, Barry and Bethany were with other contestants to see who can eat the most ice cream.

"On your mark, get set, go!" the judge announced as everyone began eating ice cream. However, more than half of the contestants gave up due to brain freeze.

"You're going down beautiful!" Barry taunted.

"You're coming down with me!" Bethany snapped and it looked like neck to neck. Only Barry and Bethany were left standing with one spoonful of ice cream left. At the same time, they devoured it and it was a tie. Everyone cheered as Barry and Bethany shared a dance and they kissed on the lips.

"Who could have thought that two fatasses who are in love with each other could win it all? This is such a sweet and happy ending" the judge announced.

"Who are you calling fatasses?" both Barry and Bethany shouted in unison and they pounded the judge up to the sky while everyone cheered for them.

"That will teach him how to treat fat people!" Barry stated.

"You know, just because we're fat doesn't mean we can find love. You're the right one, my love" Bethany said as she seductively touched Barry's lips with her fingers.

"Want to race home?" Barry suggested.

"You read my mind" Bethany said as they attempted to run, but slowed down due to their weight.

"Why don't we go on a walk instead? I feel more comfortable spending lots of time seeing the outside view?" Bethany suggested.

"I like that idea a lot!" Barry agreed as they left.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

The scene takes place inside Toshi's house.

"Toshi, what are you doing?" Akiko asked.

"(Watashi wa kin'niku o kōchiku shite imasu. Kore made no tokoro sore wa akushū o hanachimasu) I'm building muscles. So far it stinks" Toshi answered.

"Gee Toshi, no wonder you are a loser still" Akiko laughed.

"(Sō kikimashita) I heard that!" Toshi snapped.

"Whatever. I need to finish trying on my new dress that I bought yesterday. See ya" Akiko walks up the stairs.

Later, he practices with his swords up in the room.

"(Watashi wa migi no sore o okonau yō ni mieru koto wa dekimasen) I can't seem to do it right!" he told himself.

"Toshi, are you done playing the violin?" Mrs. Yoshida asked.

"(Imade wa arimasen haha! Watashi wa watashi no otokorashī jiko ni chaneru suru hitsuyō ga arimasu) Not now mother! I need to channel in my manly self!" Toshi answered.

"Too bad! You practice violin or no private college!" Mrs. Yoshida left.

"(Tsumari, namida! Watashi wa hanatte oka reru hitsuyō ga arimasu) That tears it! I need to be left alone!" Toshi shouted as he angrily left his house.

Later, he goes into the woods, where he brought his samurai sword with him and we see him practicing some martial arts moves.

"(Sore wa watashi ni oshiete kuremasu dare ga haisha ima) That will teach me who the loser now" Toshi said as he slices leaves around him. However, he stopped as he hears some violin music.

"(Watashi wa sore ga nandearu ka gimon ni omoimasu) I wonder what that is" Toshi asked himself as he slowly walked towards the music and it gets louder for every moment he enters.

"(Zenryō watashi, sore wa totemo utsukushī-on) my goodness, it sounds so beautiful" he said as he approached someone playing the violin. It was a short black haired Asian girl, wearing a pink dress and red heels.

"(Sore wa kireideshita) That was beautiful" Toshi said.

"(Naze dōmo arigatōgozaimasu! Watashi wa baiorinwohiku no ga daisuki) Why thank you so much! I love playing the violin" the Asian girl commented.

"(Watashinonamaeha aru Toshi, anata no namae wa nanidesu ka) my name is Toshi, what's your name?" Toshi introduced himself.

"(Watashi wa rinjīdesu. O ai dekite kōeidesu) I'm Lindsay. It's nice to meet you" Lindsay introduced herself.

"(Anata ga itsuka dete ikitaidesu ka) do you want to go out sometime?" Toshi asked.

"(Watashi wa hijō ni ōku no ai) I love that very much" Lindsay blushed as Toshi gives her his phone number and they walk back together.

"(Sore wa watashi ga baiorin o ensō nikumu koto wa omoshiroidesuga, watashi no okāsan wa chōdonode, watashi wa yoi puraibēto daigaku ni hairu tame ni hokanohito yori mo medatsu koto ga deki, watashi wa sore o saisei sa semasu) it's funny that I hate playing the violin but my mom makes me play it, just so I can stand out from the others to enter a good private college" Toshi said.

"(Watashi wa chōdo tanoshimi no tame ni sore o saisei shimasu. Watashi wa ongaku o tsukuru koto ga daisuki) I just play it for fun. I love making music" Lindsay said.

The next day, Toshi and Lindsay went to play _Dance, Dance Revolution_ at the arcade. They ate some sushi together. They played some baseball at the park as well. They are seen cuddling while watching some _Dragon Ball Z_ together. At the end of the day, Toshi walks Lindsay home.

"(Watashi wa hontōni anata to sugosu jikan o tanoshimimashita) I really enjoyed spending time with you" Toshi said.

"(Watashi mo! Ima ikanakereba naranai. Watashi wa anata ni atode mimasu) Me too! I have to go now. I'll see you later" Lindsay said as she kisses Toshi on the lips.

"(Watashi wa koi ni hontōni yo) I'm really in love!" Toshi cheered.

The next day, Toshi practices more with his samurai sword as Akiko plays the piano.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Akiko asked.

"(Watashi wa watashi no gārufurendo ni watashi no atarashī ugoki o shimeshimasu yo) I'm showing my girlfriend my new moves" Toshi explained.

"First of all, tell me in English! Second of all, who is this girl?" Akiko wondered.

"(Watashi wa sūjitsumae ni kanojo ni aimashita. Kanojo wa watashi no gārufurendodesu! Watashitachiha ai ni shite imasu) I met her a couple of days ago. She's my girlfriend! We're in love" Toshi explained.

"Mom is not going to happy about this" Akiko said as she accidently played the wrong note.

Mrs. Yoshida walks in.

"Akiko, do it again!" she shouted.

"Toshi has a girlfriend!" Akiko shouted back.

"Is that true?!" Mrs. Yoshida hollered.

"(Watashi wa kare no yōna hottogārufurendo ga amarini mo eru koto ga dekiru koto o sutību o hyōji shitaidesu) I want to show Steve that I can get a hot girlfriend like him too!" Toshi explained.

"What's her name?" Mrs. Yoshida asked.

"(Kanojo no namae wa rinjīdesu) Her name is Lindsay" Toshi answered.

"I would feel much better if you told me in English, but how dare you?! Don't you want to go to college?! No! You are forbidden from dating anyone! Get to your room! You're grounded for a month!" Mrs. Yoshida ordered.

"(Soreto jigoku, watashi wa koko kara dete iruto watashi wa anata o nikumimasu) The hell with that, I'm out of here and I hate you!" Toshi stormed off from his house.

As the same time he left his home, Lindsay did the same thing.

"(Naze anata wa watashi ga shiawase ni makaseru koto wa dekimasen! Watashi wa Toshi ga daisuki! Watashi wa futatabi anata o mite mitai koto wa arimasen) Why can't you let me be happy?! I love Toshi! I never want to see you again!" Lindsay cried as she left home also.

"(Anata ni mo nigemashita) Did you run away as well?" Toshi asked.

"(Koko kara demashou) Let's get out of here" Lindsay suggested.

Later, they went to go hide in the woods.

"(Anata wa, kore wa anzendearu to kakushin shite imasu) Are you sure this is safe?" Lindsay asked.

"(Doko e iku ka shōjikina tokoro, watashi wa shirimasen) Honestly, I don't know where to go" Toshi explained.

At the same time, Toshi's mom was confronting Lindsay's mom.

"Are you this Lindsay girl's mother?" Mrs. Yoshida asked.

"You must be the mother of Toshi" Lindsay's mom said.

"What did you do to my boy?" Mrs. Yoshida demanded.

"What did you do to my girl?" Lindsay's mom asked.

"Why don't we find them and stop them once and for all?" Mrs. Yoshida suggested as the women left.

Later, Toshi and Lindsay found a bench to sleep on.

"(Watashi wa mōshiwakearimasenga, watashitachi wa doko ka hoka no tokoro ni iku hitsuyō wa arimasen) I'm sorry, but we don't have anywhere else to go" Toshi apologized.

"(Daijōbuda yo. Watashitachi no ryōshin wa, watashitachi no kankei o rikai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashitachi mo, saisho no basho de tsugi no reberu ni tsumori wa arimasen. Nandemo. Oyasumi amaimono) It's fine. Our parents need to understand our relationship. We're not even going to the next level in the first place. Whatever. Good night sweetie" Lindsay said as she closed her eyes. However, the moms arrived.

"Toshi, you are coming home now!" Mrs. Yoshida ordered.

"(Masaka! Watashitachiha, anata wa watashitachi ga issho ni kika se suru made nokoshite imasen) No! We are not leaving until you let us be together!" Toshi refused.

"Lindsay, you let go of that jerk right now!" her mom ordered.

"(Kesshite! Watashi wa kare o mitsuke tama de, watashi wa watashi no zentai no seikatsu no naka de amai shōnen o motte imasendeshita. Hahaoya o shite kudasai! Watashi wa, kare o aishiteimasu. Watashitachiha kekkon ka o shutoku suru ka dō ka o kettei suru made, watashitachiha, mattaku sekkusu shinai to yakusoku shimasu) Never! I never had a sweet boy in my entire life until I found him. Please mother! I love him. We promise not to have sex at all, until we decide if we want to get married or not" Lindsay begged.

"Just let the two lovebirds stay together!" someone's voice is heard and it was…Francine.

"Francine, my mortal enemy" Mrs. Yoshida grumbled.

"Hello Hiko, we meet again. My son has a girlfriend and I'm not bitching! In fact, thanks to Zoey, Steve has been a straight-A student in school and he never accomplished that at all" Francine explained.

"So what? It's Steve. I'm talking about Toshi" Hiko said.

"Fine, they can break up, but you're never hear Steve stop bragging about how hot Zoey is for a long time" Francine said.

"Wait a second, Steve has a girlfriend? You know what? This does not seem fair at all. Toshi, you win. You and the girl can stay together" Hiko said.

"(Anata no fujin Yoshida arigatōgozaimashita) Thank you Mrs. Yoshida!" Lindsay said as she kisses Toshi.

"I guess they can stay. I mean he's not going to hurt him, would he?" Lindsay's mom asked.

"Hi Tammy. I haven't seen you since high school" Francine greeted.

"(Anata wa watashi no okāsan o shitte, matte) Wait, you know my mom?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh she was my sister's sorority roommate. We became friends since then" Francine said.

"She likes to drink kegs of beer nonstop" Tammy joked.

"You know what? I believe this can be a beginning of a formed friendship" Hiko said as the women left.

"(Okāsan, watashi wa shūgeki no tame ni, anata o kirau tame mōshiwakearimasen) mom, I'm sorry for storming out and for hating you!" Toshi apologized.

"(Watashi wa okāsan amarini mo mōshiwake arimasen) I'm sorry too mom" Lindsay apologized.

"We forgive you" Hiko said, off-screen.

"I love you" Toshi said.

"I love you too!" Lindsay said as both said the same words in English and the scene ends with them sharing yet once again another kiss.

 **End of Act 3**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that there was no Team Smith in this chapter. Not to fear, they'll be back next week. Anyways, Linda Cardellini voices Lana, Kristen Schaal voices Bethany, and Niki Yang voices Lindsay. So yes, the roller derby girls are back and Steve's friends now have girlfriends. See you next week with a Team Smith plus Mark and Adaline chapter.**

 **P.S. Thanks for your patience. I'm back after my hiatus last week.**


	10. Modern War Paint

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. We see Steve and Zoey watching TV.

"We now return to _Digimon vs. Pokemon_ " the TV announced.

( **TV Cutaway** )

The scene was dark and rainy. We see Red with his Charizard X facing off...Tai and his WarGreymon.

"Tell me...do you bleed?" Tai asked.

"..." Red does not give him a response.

"A quiet guy eh? I guess I win. Get him WarGreymon!" Tai shouted as his Digimon attacked Charizard X, but the Pokemon used Blast Burn and it creates a huge explosion.

( **TV Cutaway Ends** )

"Steve, did you know that Bandai is attempting to make a Digimon Go?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know about that. Where did you hear it?" Steve asked.

"People Magazine" Zoey answered.

"I see" Steve answered.

"Hey guys, you're not going to believe this!" Mark shouted as he entered the Smith household.

"What is it Mark?" Steve asked.

"Roger is throwing an open land paintball war" Mark answered.

"What is that?" Zoey asked.

"It means that we are going to be playing paintball everywhere here in Langley Falls. This idea was inspired from the show _Community_ " Mark explained.

"Who would want to do that?" Steve asked.

"You would and so will I" Adaline said as she appeared.

"Hi Adaline, I didn't know you were interested in paintball" Zoey said.

"Paintball? Are we going somewhere?" Jeff asked as he and Hayley walked down, while Hayley was holding on to baby Mary, who is sleeping.

"I don't know about paintball. It's not safe for a baby to join" Hayley added.

"It says here that they have a special play area for babies while the big kids like us play" Mark explained.

"Wait a second, who's running this tournament?" Hayley asked.

"This guy named Roger" Mark answered.

"Oh, so now I'm just some guy" Roger appeared as he wore an army uniform.

"Roger, what are you doing here? Why would you host this sick tournament?" Zoey asked.

"This tournament isn't sick. It's called excitement. Look, I promise that nobody will die. If you do, sue me!" the alien said as he looked at the audience.

"Did you say something about a paintball war?" Stan asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Hang on. I need to put Mary in her crib" Hayley said as she went upstairs.

"Ooh, paintball sounds fun" Klaus said as he arrived as well.

"Stan, I don't know. What if it's boring?" Francine asked as she went downstairs as well to the living room.

"Okay I need everyone to shut the hell up!" Roger shouted. "I'm sorry. Look, you either join or you don't! The winner gets a fabulous prize! It's fun. I got permission from the mayor of Langley Falls to have this tournament everywhere in Langley Falls."

"What did you do?" Stan asked.

( **Flashback** )

Roger is seen talking with the interim mayor, who is a guy with a blue suit and tie, of Langley Falls.

"Now that Lucy is gone and hopefully she won't be back anytime soon, I was wondering if you can let me host this all-out paintball war in all of Langley Falls. It's going to be fun. It's survivor of the fittest" Roger suggested.

"On two conditions: I want in and I want your Pecan Sandies" the mayor said.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"For a moment, I thought it was Lucy you had to beg, but then again she's gone, so that's a relief" Steve said.

"Who's Lucy?" both Mark and Adaline asked.

"Trust me: that bitch almost destroyed our relationship. You honestly don't want to know" Zoey answered.

"Anyways! The point is the tournament is tomorrow and all is welcome, but babies aren't welcome" Roger said.

( **Cutaway** )

We see Stewie Griffin reading this story.

"What the deuce?! You imbecile! I have the perfect tools and I'm denied!" Stewie complained as he shoots his laptop with his ray gun.

( **Cutaway Ends** )

Later that night, Mark was about to go to sleep, until he sees Adaline in the bathroom.

"Hey babe, aren't you getting ready for bed?" Mark asked.

"I'll go to sleep in a bit" Adaline explained as Mark left and she puts on some black paint lines on her face. "It's time to show the world that I'm not Fluttershy, but really the biggest ass-kicker ever existed!"

We see Zoey sitting on her bed as she holds up a paintball gun. However, she is dozing off while she watches for anymore who attempts to attack her.

"I can't sleep. I don't want to be eliminated…" Zoey lies back on her bed and goes to sleep.

"I wonder what the prize is" Mary asked as the scene shifts to Hayley's room.

"Roger said something about the prize being awesome. I hope it is. Otherwise, I'll ban him from babysitting you for the rest of his life" Hayley explained as she tucks her daughter into bed.

The next day, all the residents of Langley Falls were ready for the biggest paintball match in Langley Falls.

"Good luck and good painting" Roger announced as everyone started to run quickly and hide behind buildings.

Roger is watching through the window of a building as Mary was inside playing with her blocks. There were other babies there as well.

"Uncle Roger, can I have some apple juice?" Mary asked.

"Here, have a soda" Roger hands her a can of Pepsi.

"I think I'll pass" Mary leaves.

Stan shoots his friends Dick and Jackson on their backs with yellow paint.

"Yes! I'm Stan the man! Don't trend on me!" he laughs as six people wearing green masks and exterminator clothing show up.

"Yikes!" he runs away quickly.

"Stan, what about me?!" Francine shouted as she runs with Stan as well.

"Okay, we haven't eliminated anyone, but I'm scared" Jeff said.

"Hayley, we should put our superhero costumes" Steve said.

"We can't or else we will be disqualified" Hayley refused.

"This is not going to end well. Who are those scary 6?" Zoey demanded as the camera pans to the 6 people removed their masks for a moment and were revealed to be…Toshi, Lindsay, Barry, Bethany, Snot, and Lana.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

We see Steve, Zoey, Mark, Adaline, Jeff, and Hayley hiding behind a fort.

"Commander Steve reporting, I report, Commander Steve is reporting" Steve said as he calls on his walkie talkie.

"Steve, we're right next to each other" Zoey said.

"I know. I just like practicing" Steve reassured.

"Guys, I think we need to split up" Hayley suggested.

"Babe's right, you guys" Jeff agreed.

"Where should we go?" Adaline asked Mark.

"I don't know. We're going to need to camouflage" Mark suggested. "Do you have any animals that can protect us, you know, like chameleons?"

"Oh that's a great idea! That idea would sure work IF I'M FLUTTERSHY!" Adaline screamed.

"Gee, you don't have to raise your voice" Mark said.

"I'm sorry. I just get tired of being called Fluttershy" Adaline apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too" Mark said.

"So Hayley, what's the idea?" Adaline asked, but both Steve and Zoey and Mark and Adaline are gone.

"Run!" Mark shouted as Toshi and Lindsay were in front of them and attempted to shoot red paint, but they escaped.

"(Imaimashī, karera wa nigemashita) damn, they got away" Lindsay cursed.

"(sorera no hito wa daredeshita) who were those guys?" Toshi wondered.

Later, Stan and Francine shot his neighbor Buckle and his wife Sharri with yellow paint as they were outside the grocery store.

"We did it Francine! This is awesome!" Stan cheered.

"Thank God I've paid so much attention to your practice on shooting with the CIA" Francine commented, only for someone to shoot blue paint on her.

"NO!" Francine cried.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Stan growled as the camera reveals to be…Klaus who did it!

"(Laughs evilly) now who's laughing now?" the goldfish laughs, but someone shoots green paint on his fin.

"(Gasp) it's someone who hates Germany! I shall avenge myself!" he shouted as he is out of the contest.

"Like that dear" it was Mark who shot the paint at the goldfish.

"Like this" Adaline showed him as she shoots blue paint at…Lisa Silver.

"(Screams) my beautiful clothes!" Lisa shouted.

"Exactly" Mark laughs.

"I need to burp" Adaline panicked as she belches quietly, but Barry and Bethany with masks show up.

"Game over" Barry said as he shoots red paint.

"Let's get out of here" Mark ordered as he and Adaline ran in the nick of time.

"Where are you, mystery person who eliminated my wife?" Stan demanded as he saw Bullock, but quickly hid.

"Oh crap, it's my boss. This is going to be awesome" he cheered quietly as he attempts to shoot red paint at him, but someone did it for him.

"No! I'm not supposed to have anything red on me! Why God, why?!" Bullock kneeled down and cried.

"Damn, I should have gotten him" Stan complained, but someone shoots blue paint on his butt.

"NO! I lost! I brought shame to my family" Stan starts bawling to the ground.

The person who did it was…Mrs. Wilson.

"Babe, that was amazing! You got the favorite to win!" Mr. Wilson cheered.

"I love seeing him cry. It's funny" Kat giggled, but was shot with pink paint.

"NO!" Michael cried as someone shot green paint at him.

"Run!" it was Steve who shot him.

"Steve, those were my parents!" Zoey complained.

"Babe, it's funny. They don't even know that was us" Steve explained as they went inside Pearl Bailey High School.

"Freeze!" a mysterious man pointed a white loaded paintball gun at them.

"Please don't shoot! Please don't shoot!" Zoey starts to bawl like crazy.

"Oh relax, I would never shoot a sweet young lady" the mystery man said.

"Wait a minute, Principal Lewis, is that you?" Steve asked.

"Yes it's me and I got you" Lewis cackled as he shoots white paint at him.

"NO!" Steve cried.

"Steve!" Zoey panicked, but was shot with the white paint.

"(Laughs) I'm going to win that prize! I'm unstoppable!" Lewis cheered, only for Barry and Bethany to knock him down and shoot red and blue paint at him.

"That's for beating Steve and Zoey and it should have been us!" Bethany goes crazy shooting paint at the principal.

"Thanks Barry and some girl" Steve said.

"Hey Steve and Zoey! Have you guys met my girlfriend? She's so cute" Barry asked.

"I'm Bethany. Nice to meet you" Bethany greeted.

"I'm Zoey and this is Steve. It's nice to meet you" Zoey greeted as well.

"Sorry for your loss" Barry apologized.

"That's all right. I'm sure Hayley and Jeff, Mark and Adaline, and the rest of the friends got this" Steve commented.

Meanwhile, we see Hayley and Jeff hide behind the golf course from _Oh Baby_.

"Babe, we are not going to be naked again!" Hayley snapped.

"Babe, I promise we're not going to be naked this time" Jeff reassured.

However, Stan lifts up the mill.

"Oh hi Mr. S. Listen, we need all your help" Jeff suggested, but Stan shoots red paint at his son-in-law.

"Why Mr. S, WHY?!" Jeff cried.

"I want to win!" Stan shouted. "That's for eliminating my wife and me!"

"Mr. S, that wasn't me!" Jeff shouted.

"Wait, that wasn't you? Well, in that case" Stan shoots red paint at Hayley.

"Dad, you already lost! So I'm not done yet" Hayley snapped, but Jeff stupidly shoots blue paint at his wife.

"Now we're equal" Jeff and Stan laugh, but Hayley frowns.

Meanwhile, Roger was watching all the action as he finished changing Mary's diaper. The losers joined inside Roger's loser resort, watching the rest of the competitors shoot paintballs.

"I can't believe we lost so soon" Hayley said.

"Hi mommy. Sorry you lost" Mary apologized.

"It's all right. It was fun" Hayley said as she picked up her daughter.

"Thank God you're here Hayley. I need to go somewhere" Roger said.

"Roger, where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"Something that's nobody's concern" Roger said as he disappears.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey joined with Barry and Bethany and were met with Snot and Lana and Toshi and Lindsay.

"Hi Steve and Zoey, this is my girlfriend Lana" Snot introduced.

"All right Snot!" Steve cheered.

"Nice to meet you" Zoey and Lana said in unison.

"(Nani ga yoi yūjin anata ga imasu) what good friends you are" Lindsay said.

"(Mochiron, karera wa watashitachi o rikai shite imasen) of course they don't understand us" Toshi joked.

"I have no clue on what you said, but it's so nice to meet you" Steve said. However, Snot, Lana, Barry, Bethany, Toshi, and Lindsay were shot with blue paint.

"NO!" the friends shouted in unison.

(Evil laughter)

"I'm back!" the mystery person left as he ran quickly.

Meanwhile, Mark and Adaline eliminated Vince Chung at the park.

"Oh man, I was so close" Vince said. "Good job."

"Let's see who's left" Adaline suggested as they looked up in the scoreboard. It reads that three competitors were left.

"It's use and who's the other guy?" Adaline wondered.

"What other guy?" Mark asked as he…was pointing his paintball gun at her.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Adaline asked.

"I don't like this anymore than you do. It's the survival of the fittest" Mark said.

"You're going down" Adaline said as she pointed her weapon at Mark as well.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

The scene shifts to Mark and Adaline standing there while pointing at each other. However, they shot…apples from the ground.

(Laughing)

"That was a good joke" Adaline laughed.

"It was" Mark said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hi guys. Mark Adaline, this is Lana, Bethany, and Lindsay, Snot's, Barry's, and Toshi's girlfriend" Steve introduced the ladies to the couple.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" Adaline said.

"Same here" Mark said.

"Dodge!" Zoey shouted as they went down.

"I'm going to win" the anonymous voice is heard.

"Guys, it's nice to see you all, but we have to go" Mark said as he and Adaline left. They went to go inside Pearl Bailey High School.

"You're going down losers" the mystery man taunted.

"RUN!" Mark and Adaline ran upstairs as they shot paintballs along the way. However, Mark tripped.

"Adaline, my ankle is hurting! Babe, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go on by yourself" Mark said.

"Mark, there's no way I'm leaving you. We're going to win this together" Adaline refused.

"Babe, we don't have much of a choice. You're a strong girl and I couldn't be much more proud. I love you and I believe in you. Kick the mystery guy's ass and win that mysterious prize" Mark said.

"I have an idea" Adaline said as she carried Mark on her back.

"I weigh more than you though" Mark said.

"It's fine. I carried a 400 pound item before. Keep in mind I'm a fairy too, you know" Adaline said as they ran together and went inside the cafeteria.

"That makes no sense, but I'll take your word" Mark smiled.

"Stop right there, you have to go through me" Roger arrives.

"Oh no! We're trapped. There's no way out. We're the last three standing. We have to win this" Adaline said.

"It's over Fluttershy" it was revealed to be…Roger.

"ROGER!" the couple shouted in unison.

"That's right" Roger said as he shoots orange paint at Adaline, but quickly escape via _The Matrix_.

"Oh yeah?" Adaline shoots her pink paintball via _Wanted_ as the paint went spiraling around, but stopped within the last second.

"Hasta la vista, My Little Pony" Roger attempts to shoot her via _Terminator_.

"Not if I can help it" Adaline said as she and Roger flies and shoots paint at each other via _Mr. and Mrs. Smith._

"Not now Mr. Boner" Mark complained as he sat and watched his girlfriend in awe.

"We have to get out of here" Adaline said as she carried Mark with her, but there's no escape as the doors inside Pearl Bailey High is locked.

"(Laughs) there's no escape no! You guys lose and I win!" Roger cackled.

"I don't think so" Mark said as he kicked his shoe to open the door.

"No escape. You guys are tired and I will win at my own tournament" Roger said.

"You leave her alone!" Mark threatened as he pointed a black paintball gun at him.

"Thanks man" Roger takes the gun and shoots paint at him.

"NO!" Adaline freaked out. "You killed Mark, you stupid son of a bitch!"

"Babe, I'm not dead. It's paintball, remember?" Mark said.

"Shh, just play along Mark" Adaline blinked at him.

"(Laughs) good luck escaping Pinkie!" Roger taunted as he releases a bomb with green paint with 15 seconds on the clock ticking.

"Run!" Mark quickly limps to safety and he falls down.

 **13**

 **12**

 **11**

 **10**

"I'm not going down!" Adaline shouted as in slow motion, she jumps out of the school to safety.

(Laughs) it's too late, hey wait a minute, how the hell am I still here?!" Roger shouted, but…

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

( **BOOM** )

The entire school was covered with paint.

"NO! I have green paint all over my ass! No!" the alien cried.

"I won. I actually won!" Adaline cheered.

"You did it babe!" Mark carried and spun his girlfriend around, but quickly stopped as his ankle was still hurting.

"Thanks Mark. I did it" Adaline said.

Later, it was the ceremony back at the Smith backyard. Roger, fully cleaned up and wearing a suit and tie, arrives.

"We have the winner of the paintball tournament: Adaline O'Brien!" Roger announced.

(Cheering)

"Way to go Adaline!" Mark cheered as he was wearing crutches.

"Who knew a girl with a quiet personality like Fluttershy would win this?" Steve wondered.

"And now, your prize" Roger announced as she was given…a year supply of Pecan Sandies, a lifetime membership to the Paintball Club in Langley Falls, and $500.

"That's it! I thought it was something awesome" Adaline said.

"What's wrong with Pecan Sandies? I got tired of them. I want to eat some turtles" Roger said as he munched on the chocolate turtles candy.

"I guess I'll take the $500 and give away the Pecan Sandies, but the lifetime membership I'll hold on to it. I bet Mark and I would have our dates there more often" Adaline accepted them after all. People were seen leaving.

"But face it, I got a better prize: meeting Steve's friends and their girlfriends. I'd say we, let's see here" Adaline counts with her fingers. "I'd say we quintuple date."

"WHAT?!" the other couples asked in unison.

"I'm down" Steve said as Zoey nodded.

"Pick a date, any date" Snot asked.

"Not too soon" Lana said as she and Snot kiss.

"(Watashi wa hontōni Fluttershy ga sukidesu. Kanojo wa sutekina on'nanoko no yō ni omoemasu. Watashi wa kanojo ga Equestria ni sunde ita to omoimashita) I really like Fluttershy. She seems like a nice girl. I thought she lived in Equestria" Lindsay said.

"(Watashi mo sō omoimashita) I thought so too" Toshi commented as well.

"PIZZA PARTY!" Barry and Bethany cheered.

"Steve, I guess your friends aren't losers anyone" Hayley laughed.

"I told you. Just kidding, thanks sis" Steve smiled.

"At least someone from our team won" Zoey smiled as well.

"Zoey, did you try that sneaky bra attack?" Jeff asked.

"It's okay. It wasn't like Murder Games or anything" Zoey asked.

"But the big question is: who's going to clean up all this mess?" Roger asked as all of Langley Falls was covered with paint.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Steve asked as Team Smith and their friends cleaned up minutes later and Langley Falls was fully restored.

"Want to have it next year?" Steve asked Roger.

"I think I'll pass. I think next time, we should do a de-pants tag" Roger suggested.

"I'm down!" Steve cheered, but Zoey shook her head.

"More Pecan Sandies?" Mark asked as he and Adaline are cuddling in Mark's living room.

"Don't mind if I do" Adaline said as she eats the treat.

 **End of Act 3**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For the record, I don't support shootings of any kind at all. So please don't freak out about it. Anyways, read and review and have an awesome Labor Day.**

 **P.S. don't try this at home! Also, nobody was killed in the making of the chapter.**


	11. Viva Las Madaline and Hayleff

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place at Mark's house, where Adaline was brushing her hair in the bathroom.

"Should I have it straight like normal or should I make it curly?" she asked herself in the mirror. Suddenly, Mark comes in.

"Hey Addie, anything exciting happened?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so" she answered.

"Oh, well I got…nothing" Mark said as he left.

"Oh no, am I starting to bore him?" she asked herself.

"Adaline, want to watch the Rugby World Cup with me?" Mark asked.

"Coming" Adaline answered as she joined Mark in the living room.

Meanwhile, we see Steve playing paddy cake with Mary in the Smith living room.

"Uncle Steve, you're a lot of fun" Mary cheered.

"Aww, thanks sweetie" Steve smiled.

"Boring!" Roger groaned as he was watching TV.

"Uncle Roger, how come you're mean?" Mary asked.

"Paddy cake is for babies" Roger said.

"Roger, Mary is a baby" Steve snapped.

"Sure Steve, next thing you'll say is that pigs fly" Roger said as out of nowhere, Waddles the Pig from _Gravity Falls_ flies through the Smith household with his rocket parachute.

"He doesn't count!" Roger snapped.

"Oh crap!" Steve shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Roger asked.

"Something's wrong with Zoey. It says that I need to talk to her and it is urgent" Steve explained as he left. "Be good to Mary!"

"Want to play patty cake? Oh wait, you said it's for babies" Mary said.

"All right, we'll play" Roger said as the two played, but Roger sucks at it.

"All right, I'm the baby" Roger groaned as Mary laughed.

Meanwhile, Adaline was washing dishes as Mark arrives with a grin.

"Great news babe, I have a surprise for you!" Mark cheered.

"What is it?" Adaline asked.

"We're going to…LAS VEGAS!" Mark announced as he holds up 4 tickets.

"That's awesome! How did you get them?" Adaline asked.

"I know a way" Mark answered.

(Flashback)

"If anyone can help me get this stupid bag of chips down from this stupid machine, I'll give you 4 tickets to Las Vegas!" somebody announced as Mark quickly got them.

"You were saying?" Mark asked as he demanded the tickets.

(Flashback Ends)

"I don't care, but that's awesome!" Adaline cheered as she kisses him in the lips. "But wait, there's only four. What couple will we take?"

"Oh shit!" Mark cursed.

Meanwhile, Steve arrives at Zoey's house after he was allowed in.

"Hi Zoey" Steve said.

"Quickly, it's something awful" Zoey said as she dragged her boyfriend in the bedroom.

"Your parents found out we did it, wasn't it?" Steve asked.

"Worst" Zoey said as she pressed play on her TV.

"We now return to _Pokemon_ " the TV announced.

(TV Cutaway)

(A/E This scene contains spoilers, so be warned.)

"Oh my God, Greninja just used a powerful Water Shuriken that defeated every single Pokemon in the world. Oh wait a minute, Charizard X survived! And now he's using a simple Ember and just like that, Ash will wait another 20 years to win a Pokemon League" the commentator announced as we see a battle.

(P.S. Greninja did not lose by Ember, it was an exaggeration.)

(TV Cutaway Ends)

"No!" Zoey cried as she kneels down and fists her hand.

"Is that the problem?" Steve asked.

"Yes! My favorite character lost! This is bull crap!" Zoey shouted.

"But, you still like Pokemon, right?" Steve asked.

"No I don't! I f***ing hate it!" Zoey cursed.

"Oh, can I have this trophy then?" Steve asked as he sees Zoey's tournament trophy she won back on their trip from Japan.

"Actually, I'll hold on to that. Anyways, I can't take it anymore! 20 stupid years! I can't take it anymore!" Zoey stormed out.

"Zoey, where are you going?" Steve asked.

"Huh, I was just heading towards the bathroom" Zoey answered as Steve nodded. But moments later, he sees red liquid flooded out of the bathroom.

"Oh no! No!" Steve quickly opened the bathroom, only to find Zoey's red nail polish falling on the ground.

"Oops! I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up. I promise" Zoey apologized.

"I thought you got hurt or something" Steve asked.

"No, I was trying to fix my nails, but my clumsiness" Zoey explained.

Meanwhile, Mark and Adaline arrived at the Smith household. Mark begs for Hayley and Jeff to go with them.

"Please!" Adaline begged.

"Adaline, you don't have to beg like that. We love to go" Hayley smiled.

"It's going to be fun" Jeff said.

"Besides, Steve and Zoey will have to wait until they're old enough to go to Vegas" Hayley said.

"Can you please bring me a souvenir?" Mary begged.

"Of course sweetheart" Jeff kisses her on her forehead.

"However, let's not see any magic shows" Hayley suggested.

"Why not?" Adaline asked.

"I don't like magicians" Hayley explained.

( **Flashback** )

We see the Smiths, Wilsons, and other Langley Falls residents watching a magic show.

"And now here is The Great Desorney!" the magician pops up.

"Greetings, my fellow friends! I will need a volunteer" The Great Desorney asked.

"I'll go" Jeff offered.

"Watch as I say the magic words: ala Slender Men!" The Great Desorney announced as he throws pixie dust and it makes…Jeff nose bleeds.

"My nose! You butcher!" Jeff screamed. Hayley screams as well.

"Oh my God, this is part of the show people! It's part of the show!" The Great Desorney and Jeff left the stage as the audience booed at them.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"Then it's settled: we're all going to Las Vegas!" Mark announced as everyone else cheered.

"Jeff, did you remember to flush after eating Francine's casserole?" Roger asked as everyone made grossed looks. "What?"

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

The scene shifts to Hayley, Jeff, Mark, and Adaline arriving to Las Vegas as the song " _Viva Las Vegas_ " by Elvis Presley is playing.

"I can't believe we're here!" Hayley cheered as she, Jeff, Mark, and Adaline have made it to Las Vegas.

"Here we are: the city that never sleeps" Jeff said.

"Jeff, that's in New York" Adaline corrected.

"Oh crap! Stupid Steve lied to me!" Jeff cursed.

"Besides, we're here in Sin City" Mark commented.

"Babe, this is going to be awesome" Jeff commented.

"I know right. This is going to be fun. Here's hoping we take home a million dollars" Hayley smiled.

"Guys, I hate to fart on your parade, but Adaline and I aren't 21!" Mark snapped.

"Psst, it's okay. For one day only, anyone age 18 and over can gamble" someone said as he handed him a flyer.

"Yeah, let's see what we have" Hayley said as the four friends went inside a casino. However, it was jammed pack.

"Yeah, let's just say this isn't going to be easy" Mark said.

"Mark, do you know how long we're staying?" Hayley asked.

"For three days and two nights" Mark answered.

"You know what? I think it's best we settled our things first before we have any fun" Jeff suggested.

"Good idea" Adaline said as they went to go get their hotel key, but there was a huge line.

"F***ing shit!" Adaline cursed as everyone looked at her. She blushes. "My bad."

Meanwhile, Zoey is typing on her computer.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Steve, I'm sending an email to the writer on how disappointed I am" Zoey answered.

"I don't know if that will be a great idea, considering the fact that angry e-mails are targets to being trolled" Steve explained.

"It's not an angry letter, Steve. It's a letter of grievance. There's a difference" Zoey said.

"Zoey, I love you but face it, Ash won't win a league at all. Nintendo is a business. The anime is a promotion for people to buy their games. It's like a pyramid scheme" Steve explained.

"I don't care. It's been 20 years. I've waiting way too long. Thanks to Ash losing, so many people died that day!" Zoey explained as she showed Steve an internet page with a news article that mentions 10 people died from suicide.

"You know what? The fans are ridiculous. It's going to be okay. Let me ask you, did you lose the battle?" Steve asked.

"No" Zoey answered.

"There you go" Steve said.

"I wouldn't mind if he lost in a way that wasn't predictable or stupid, but of course the writers are corrupt piece of s…" Zoey was interrupted.

"Calm down Zoey. I know you're angry and over a million Pokemon fans are as well, but take it easy" Steve said.

"You're right" Zoey paused for a moment. "Let's go to Japan and talk to them."

"That's not what I have in mind!" Steve shouted.

"Please?! I'll let you see me in my undies!" Zoey begged.

"Fine, but don't cry like a little girl" Steve demanded.

"I promise" Zoey said as she started packing her bags.

Meanwhile, we see Hayley and Jeff playing on a slot machine.

"Cherry, cherry, oh my God, dumbbell boo!" Jeff shouted.

"Jeff, these games are rigged" Hayley explained.

"Hey guys, there's this illusion show coming up. It's from someone named the Great Giannis" Adaline said as she and Mark arrived.

"I don't know. What if there's a freak accident?" Hayley wondered.

"What freak accident?" it was a green masked magician with a purple suit.

"Who are you?" Mark asked.

"I'm the Great Giannis, or call me Giannis" Giannis introduced himself. "You just have to see my show. It's going to be perfect."

(A/E Giannis is voiced by Tom Welling.)

"I guess we can go" Hayley smiled.

"I'm there" Jeff said. "Mark or Adaline, one of you will have to drive. Babe and I are drinking."

"See you kiddies later" Giannis leaves.

"Hey guys, let's eat at the every food in the USA buffet. I heard it's good" Hayley said as the friends left. However, the magician makes a wicked smiled.

Meanwhile, the four friends are seen sitting and getting ready to watch the Great Giannis show.

"This is going to be fun" Mark said.

The lights go out.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, here is the Great Gianiss!_ " the announcer shouted as the magician appears as the spotlight is on him.

(Audience clapping)

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! It's such a pleasure to be here! Without further ago, watch as I cut my lovely assistant's head off" the magician said as he saws off the head of the woman and he drops it to the ground. The audience gasps like crazy.

"I'm okay!" she said as her real head pops up.

(Loud cheering)

Later, we see him changing the color of a woman's dress with the snap of his fingers, making a white bird appear from his hat, making a huge SUV disappear from his cape, and pulling a rabbit out of his wand. The audience gave him a standing ovation.

"Babe, that was awesome!" Jeff cheered.

"I think I like magic now" Hayley cheered.

"Mark, thank you so much! Who would have thought magic could be so exciting?!" Adaline exclaimed.

"Anything for my lovely princess" Mark said.

"You 4, here you go" a security guard gives them 4 backstage passes.

"Let's go" Hayley said.

Inside, we see the Great Giannis wickedly laughing as he counts money. However, Hayley, Jeff, Mark, and Adaline show up, but he quickly puts the money away.

"Hello, my friends. Welcome to my show" Giannis greeted.

"What's going on Mr. G?" Jeff asked.

"Oh nothing. I just want to give you guys posters with my signature for being my number one fans" Giannis gives them the posters.

"Gee thanks" Adaline said.

"You guys rock. Let's take a picture together" the magician said as he takes a selfie with the four friends.

"Oh hang on, I need to go to the bathroom" Giannis leaves.

"Does he have a water bottle?" Adaline asked, but she trips, but she discovers something.

"What's this?" she asked.

However, Giannis…locks the doors and traps the four friends.

"Oh crap!" Jeff shouted.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

"You son of a bitch! What are you doing!?" Hayley shouted.

"You guys discovered my plan. I know who you are. You guys are the Ultimate Heroes, aren't you?" Giannis demanded.

"I'm not one, neither is Mark!" Adaline snapped.

"Too bad! I'm not going to have you guys take all the popularity away! I'm going to make sure the Ultimate Heroes disappear once and for all! I have a machine to erase you guys for good so that I have all the attention and fame in the world!" Giannis leaves laughing evilly.

"Don't worry. It must be a magic trick" Jeff said, but the rest shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey arrived to Japan…again.

"Zoey, why are we in Japan again? You know there's no tournament, right?" Steve asked.

"Steve Anita Smith, have you not been paying attention to my plan?" Zoey asked.

"Let me guess you're going to TV Tokyo studio and punch the Black and White writer in the face and demand a rewrite of the episode?" Steve wondered.

"Nope" Zoey shook her head as they entered TV Tokyo. However, a tall Japanese security guard stops them from entering.

"No visitors. Come back soon" he ordered.

"Please, I have to talk to Shinzo Fujita. It's an emergency" Zoey pleaded.

"Only appointment" the guard refused.

"Look, I know I didn't have time to make one, but I really want to talk to him" Zoey begged.

"Get out or I call security" the guard threatened.

"Come on Zoey, it's not worth it" Steve suggested.

"Wait a minute; you don't recognize me, do you?" Zoey asked as she does a battle pose with a Pokeball.

"Oh my God, you Zoey Wilson, Pokemon champion? Nice to meet you queen! Please come in" the guard lets her in, but not Steve.

"He's with me. He's my boyfriend" Zoey demanded as the guard nodded.

They have entered the office of Shinzo Fujita, who was seen playing Pokemon Omega Ruby with Action Replay, but he puts it away as the couple arrive.

"Heelo, sweet friends, how can I help you?" Shinzo Fujita asked.

(A/E He is voiced by Randall Park.)

"You…homewrecker!" Zoey shouted.

"Zoey Melanie Wilson! You know what? Go buy yourself a water bottle" Steve gives her a $1 bill as she leaves.

"I'm going to get myself some water. By the time I get back, Ash better be home with his mother a Pokemon League trophy" Zoey grumbled as she leaves.

"What was that about?" Shinzo asked.

"I'm so sorry sir. I tried to explain to her that it's a cartoon and that it should not be taken too seriously, but knowing my girlfriend is a diehard Pokemon fan, she gets a little bit upset when Ash does not win the league and the fact that Pikachu tends to lose to super weak Pokemon" Steve explained.

"I get that a lot. You know what? This is the first time a fan or two has showed up to my office" Shinzo said.

"Sir, we're really sorry for wasting your time. I know you're a busy man and you need to make money to provide for your family, but we'll leave in a bit" Steve apologized.

"It's quite all right. The reason Ash lost because I want to leave this company, but my stupid contract won't get me out of here" Shinzo explained. "I understand your frustration, but I wanted Ash to win too, but the president refused. You know how egotistical he is."

"I'm back" Zoey said. "You know what? I'm so sorry for screaming at you like that. I feel bad for what I said. I hope you can forgive me" she sniffs as she wipes a tear from her eye. "You know what? I came here just to say thanks for making Ash a finalist instead of demanding a rematch. Keep the way it is. I'm sure he'll win one day and that fans shouldn't be too upset over an anime. It's not real."

"You know what? It's not every day you see a fan walking towards the TV Tokyo studio to talk to the staff. I like you kid" Shinzo smiled. "All is forgiven."

"Uh, I hope this isn't an attempt to ask me out. I already have a boyfriend standing next to me, with all due to respect" Zoey said.

"Oh no, it's not like that young lady. In fact, how about this? Ash's Pikachu won't lose to super puny Pokemon" Shinzo suggested.

"I love that!" Zoey cheered. "I'm sorry for sounding like a crybaby. I don't mind Ash not winning. I get too emotional."

"That's all right. We'll work on that and then we'll see where it goes" Shinzo said.

"Thank you so much sir" Steve shook his hand.

"Thank you so much and thank you so much for being a good sport, even though I acted like a jerk" Zoey said as she shook his hand as well.

Out of nowhere, Alain shows up.

"Hey guys. Thanks for showing up. As a special thank you for stopping by, here's a free gift" Alain gives Steve and Zoey each…a box of cereal.

(A/E Special thanks to Jonathan Silver for guest starring in this chapter.)

"What's this?" Steve asked.

"Charizard O's, a brand new cereal from Kellogg; a whole grain cereal with Blast Burn marshmallow bits" Alain answered.

"Hey pal, want to go with me to play some Space Invaders? Losers pay for double cheeseburgers" Shinzo suggested.

"You're on! Thank you Steve and Zoey for visiting!" Alain shouted as he and Shinzo drove off.

"They're nice people, huh?" Steve asked.

"They sure are. Hey wait a sec, how the hell did Alain knew our names?" Zoey asked.

"Uh Zoey" Steve shows her his phone with Twitter on it. It shows Zoey's Twitter account Zwilson1897 with the comment "I WANT TO TALK TO ALAIN. STEVE AND I WILL BE THERE."

"Damn it social media!" Zoey cursed.

"Zoey, do you want the cereal?" Steve asked.

"I can take them. It's not nice to throw them away" Zoey said as she was given the extra cereal box. "By the way, I'm sorry for my actions and thank you so much for coming with me to Japan."

"It's okay. I love you no matter what. Although, how do we go home?" Steve asked.

"Oh crap! We only got the trip to visit here. I totally forgot to return back. Hang on" Zoey dials her cell phone. "Cindy, would you please pick us up from Japan and take us back to Langley Falls? Pretty please, with a cherry on top and whipped cream?"

"You know, you could have asked my dad to pick us up from the CIA with his chopper" Steve suggested.

"Oh crap" Zoey face palmed herself.

Later, Hayley, Jeff, Mark, and Adaline are freed from the trap, courtesy of Hayley's sword.

"Good job babe" Jeff congratulated, but arrived at the top of Giannis' office.

"Oh my God, look at this. He wants to be famous over everybody in the world, and I mean everybody" Adaline said as she looks at paper work.

"What are you doing here?" Giannis ordered.

"I know you're plan and there's no way you're going to win!" Hayley shouted as she threatened with her sword.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me! Once I sabotage the Ultimate Heroes, all of Las Vegas and the world belong to me!" Giannis laughs as everyone heard him and looked at him up in the ceiling.

(Loud gasping)

"How did he sound? Stupid, huh?" Adaline asked as she recorded his plan on the intercom.

"I trusted you!" a fan cried as he rips a poster of the Great Giannis.

"You traitor!" Giannis shouted as he was about to punch her, but Mark locks him in a submission hold.

"You were saying?" he asked as police arrived and arrested Giannis.

"You may have one this round, but the Heroes will lose all the fame in the world!" Giannis shouted as he was taken away. The fans cheer for the four friends. They bowed.

Later, they ate out, played some slots (Hayley won $500), and swam in a Jacuzzi. The trip has ended as they are seen flying home.

"Thanks guys! It was a lot of fun" Adaline said.

"You're very welcome. You know, one day when you're 21, we can have all of us come back here, of course Steve and Zoey are more than welcome to join us, but we're be sure to hit a jackpot someday" Hayley said as the plane continues to fly off.

"Uh, I lost $100" Mark commented, but everyone laughed at him.

"What?! It's not funny!" he complained.

 **End of Act 3**

 **Sorry for the long wait. My job has been ridiculously hard and writing episodes took a while to be planned out. So the next chapter is in two weeks. I changed my schedule to every other Monday. Depending on my schedule, I plan on having this season last between 20-25 chapters. Thanks so much for your patience. Read and review and see you on the first Monday of October with a new chapter.**

 **P.S. This chapter was a parody of the anger fans had with Ash in the Kalos League finals and I apologize for the spoilers. It was** **NOT** **intended to make Zoey unlikable.**


	12. Curse of Camp Whatchamacallit

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. We see the Smith family packing their bags.

"I'm so excited to go camping" Mary cheered.

"I know you are sweetheart. It's going to be so much fun" Hayley smiled.

"Sweetie, you are going to love the nature and its friends" Jeff said.

"Francine, I told you this is going to be a great idea" Stan said.

"Oh Stan, just the two of us together while the kids do their own thing" Francine added as she makes out with her husband.

"Keep in mind we're inviting my friends too" Steve said.

"Sure Steve, like if anyone cares" Roger rolled his eyes as he was packing his costumes.

"Roger, we're only going camping just for the weekend. Why are you packing so much stuff?" Hayley asked.

"Because I need to be prepare Ms. Smith" the alien said.

Meanwhile, Mark and Adaline are packing their bags as well.

"Oh Addie, it's going to be so much fun. No smartphones, no TV, no internet, no video games. Just the two of us together, watching the sky, roasting marshmallows, fishing, having a nature walk" Mark said.

"Oh yeah, I'm so excited to give back nature. I'm extremely excited to see some wild animals" Adaline added.

"So are you really Fluttershy?" Mark joked.

"Shut up" Adaline laughed as she gives him a playful punch on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Zoey is packing her bags as well.

"Hmm, I can only take my iPhone and a portable charger in case we get lost" Zoey thought to herself.

"Honey, are you done packing?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Almost done mom" Zoey answered.

Later, we see the entire Smith family riding on Stan's SUV.

"All right, we're going to pick up the boomerang boy, then Fluttershy, and then the hot girl who acts like Korra" Stan said.

"Her name is Zoey" Steve said.

"It's a compliment Steven Anita" Stan chuckled.

Later, the three friends enter the SUV, but the kids and Roger are all squished.

"Mr. S, we can't breathe inside" Jeff groaned.

"I swear whoever farts inside gets their butts kicked" Adaline snapped as she...was looking at Mark.

"Why are you looking at me?" Mark asked as everyone else laughed.

Meanwhile, the SUV continues to drive off.

"Kids, have I told you the legend of the lost loser?" Stan asked.

"What is that, dad?" Steve asked.

"You see…" Stan recalled.

( **Flashback** )

" _A long time ago, Camp Whatchamacallit used to be a peaceful campsite, until one day, it was possessed by a strange demon"_ Stan recalled as we see a family of four roasting hot dogs by the campfire. However, something shows up. It was a red ghost demon that was spying on them.

" _Legend has it that anyone who sees the red demon is doomed for the rest of their lives and nobody escapes Camp Whatchamacallit the same ever again_ " Stan continues as the ghost spooked the family as they quickly ran to their car, but the vehicle ran out of gas and there was no escape.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"And that was the classic tale of the legend of the lost loser. The lost loser was a former camper who was tormented by people because everyone hated him and he vowed to get revenge" Stan said as they have entered Camp Whatchamacallit. Everyone had scared looks on their eyes.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

Adaline waves her hand behind her back.

"Adaline, did you fart?" Mark asked.

"No, my legs were sweaty" she answered and it turns out she was telling the truth. Mark gave her a grossed look.

Zoey was snoring.

"Babe, we're here" Steve woke her up.

"Huh? Oh man, I was having an awesome dream where I scored the winning World Cup goal for the USA against Colombia" Zoey said.

"Good for you" Hayley laughed.

Later, the Smiths, Zoey, Mark, and Adaline were setting up the tents.

"Okay guys, make sure that one tent has the guys and the other is for us girls" Francine commented.

"Oh great, I was hoping I get to dress up like a girl to sleep with the ladies" Roger groaned.

"What about me?" Klaus asked as he is in his bowl with Mary holding him.

"Go wherever you want" Stan said.

"Okay guys, I think we did it" Adaline said as the tents were set up perfectly.

"Adaline, that was awesome" Mark smiled.

"Thanks babe" she blushes.

"So who's up for some hiking?" Stan asked.

"We are, Mr. S" Jeff said. We see the family and friends walk off as something behind the bushes sticked out its hand.

Later, they are taking a nature walk.

"Remember kids, take nothing but pictures or coins and leave nothing but footprints or pee" Stan said as he hid behind a bush to use the bathroom.

"Stan, this is embarrassing" Francine snapped.

"Mommy, are there bears here?" Mary asked.

"I don't think so sweetie. If so, they are more afraid of us than we are afraid of them" Hayley reassured.

"Oh my God, it's a hawk" Zoey said as she takes a photo.

"Oh look, bunnies" Adaline said as baby bunnies approached her. She pets one of them on the head.

"You are so cute" she smiled.

"They really are adorable" Mark said as well.

"Oh look, a $1 coin" Jeff said as he collects the coin.

"I'm going to put this on my Instagram" Roger said as he takes a selfie.

"I'm so glad I don't have to walk. This is so fun" Klaus joked.

"So how's everyone? Having fun yes?" Stan asked.

"Yes Mr. S" Jeff said.

"Well, this is scary" Francine said as they see seagulls everywhere.

"It's okay mom. They're more afraid of us than we are afraid of them" Hayley said as they slowly walked back.

"Oh God, why are they afraid of us?" a seagull asked.

"Oh who cares? They're a bunch of dumbasses" another seagull laughed.

Meanwhile, Stan was setting up a fishing boat.

"Okay guys, who's up for some fishing?"

"We are" Steve, Hayley, Jeff, Zoey, Mark, Adaline cheered in unison.

"Can I sit this one out? Fishing makes me dizzy" Mary proposed.

"It's okay sweetie. We'll try to bring you some fish for dinner" Hayley said as she kisses her daughter on the forehead.

"I'll watch the baby. Francine and I are going to chill back" Roger said.

"By chilling you mean sleeping" Klaus added.

"Whatever. Have fun...oh wait a minute, you butchers! How dare you go fishing? I hate you!" Klaus leaves crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Stan asked.

"Guys, be nice to him" Zoey said.

" _Soon_ " a demonic voice is heard.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

"This is going to be awesome. I bet we're going to catch so much fish for the whole world to eat" Steve cheered as Adaline's fishing rod catches something.

"Oh my God, I got something" Adaline cheered.

"Way to go babe! Now reel it in" Mark ordered as she tries to do so, but the fish is pulling the boat super fast.

"Oh no, not if I can help it" Stan said as he takes out his gun.

"Dad, what the f*ck are you doing?" Hayley cursed.

"Mr. S, come on!" Jeff complained.

"I'm going to get us dinner!" Stan answered as he shoots the lake, but nothing happens as his gun runs out.

"Hang on" Zoey said as she takes out her pistol sword and shoots the lake down, but nothing happens.

"Damn it" she cursed.

"Not if I can help it" Mark said as he threw his boomerang at the lake, only for the boomerang to ricochet back to the boat and it crashes, dropping them to the water. However, Adaline has wings as she and Mark avoids getting wet.

Later, they successfully catch the fish. Stan brings it as the gigantic fish pukes out smaller fish inside.

He, Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey were drenched.

"So uncool Mark" Zoey grumbled.

"I'm so sorry guys" Mark apologized.

"Hey, he did got us dinner" Adaline defended him.

Later, we see the wet people hang their wet clothes, leaving them in their underwear. The men were clad in white briefs, and Hayley and Zoey in red and light blue bra and panties, respectively.

"I should have worn my bikini underneath my clothes" Zoey grumbled.

Meanwhile, Francine is napping in a hammock while Mary was collecting flowers. Roger was watching her.

"Uncle Roger, do you like flowers?" Mary asked.

"Flowers are for squares, sweetheart" the alien said.

"What's a square? I'm not a shape" Mary said.

"(Laughs) you're so funny" Roger laughed.

Meanwhile, the half-naked people arrived. Roger quickly covered Mary's eyes. Klaus grinned.

"We need dry clothes" Zoey said as she and Hayley covered their underwear with their hands as they ran into the girls' tent as Steve, Jeff, and Stan arrived.

"We got dinner" Stan said as the guys carried so much fish, with some help with Mark and Adaline.

"How come you guys aren't nude?" Roger asked.

"Because I have these" Adaline showed him her wings.

"Oh my God, you really are Fluttershy! Yes! Tommy owes me $100!" Roger cheered as Adaline face palmed herself.

Meanwhile, Steve, Zoey, Hayley, Jeff, and Stan are clad on another dry set of their normal outfits as their previous outfits are still drying. They, along with the rest of the family, are eating fish.

"This is so good" Mary smiled as she enjoys her fish dinner.

"Good job Stan" Francine cheered.

"So dad, is the legend of the lost loser real or all made up?" Steve asked.

"Steve, it's only a story. I said that as a traditional camp experience" Stan said, but the campfire fire dies out.

(Gasp)

"Oh God, this is scary" Adaline hugs Mark tightly.

"Relax, it's going to be okay" Stan reassured as he lights up the campfire again.

" _Boo_ " the same anonymous voice is heard.

"What was that?" Zoey asked. "Whoever you are, show yourself. I have my sword ready!"

"Zoey, I'm sure it was nothing" Steve said.

"Dad, this is scary" Hayley complained.

"Stan, why the hell did you have to tell that story?" Francine asked.

"Guys, it's not real so stop pissing your pants" Stan chuckled, but the campfire goes out.

(Screaming)

" _Get out!_ " the scary voice demanded as everyone gathered together in fear.

"There's no such thing as ghosts, right Mommy?" Mary asked.

"I don't know sweetie" Hayley answered.

Later, it was nighttime. The women and Mary were sharing one tent and the guys were sharing another tent. Mark steps out of the tent, clad in a white tank top and gray basketball shorts. Adaline also shows up, clad in light blue pajamas.

"Can't sleep?" Mark asked.

"Nope" Adaline answered.

"Let's find the legend of the lost loser" Mark suggested.

"I don't know. What if he wants to hurt us?" Adaline wondered.

"Ghosts can't touch us so I don't see the harm happening" Mark answered, but bushes noise was made. Adaline screamed as someone touched her shoulder and she flashed her flashlight around to see it was...Hayley and Jeff, in their superhero outfits

"Glamora and Toxic Touch, what are you guys doing here?" Adaline asked.

"I know we look ridiculous wearing our superhero costumes, but we need to be ready just in case" Hayley answered.

"Relax, the lost loser don't want to feel my hand" Jeff said.

However, bushes noise was made and it was...Steve and Zoey who showed up, in their normal outfits.

"Okay, can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here? We have one couple in PJs and another in their Team Smith superhero costumes and we're just wearing out normal clothes. Come on Zoey!" Steve wondered as he took off his shirt.

"Steve, I'm not going to take my shirt off!" Zoey refused.

"Fine" Steve puts his back on.

"Good because you look kind of fat" Mark joked.

"Hey! It's called being a little chubby" Steve snapped as everyone else laughed.

" _Get out!_ " the voice demanded.

"Who is that?" Zoey asked as she hugs Steve.

" _I am the demon of Camp Whatchamacallit! I am also know as the lost loser! I demand you leave town now! Get out or the people you love will be gone for good! Get out!_ " the eerie voice threatened as Hayley slashes her sword everywhere.

"Come and get us, you monster!" she demanded.

Jeff waves his hands around.

"Hurt us and you will die!" he threatened.

"Hang on!" Zoey suggested as she removed her outfit, revealing her Black Saxton costume.

"Awesome babe!" Steve shouted as he puts on his superhero outfit aka Super Karate Kid.

"Wait just a second; how in the world can you dress so cute with little clothing, yet for some odd reason, this costume fits in like nothing?" Adaline asked.

"Addie, there's no time to break character! We got a ghost to stop!" Mark said as the heroes posed for battle.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

The ghost shows up and it was...a human figure with red lights around the body.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

" _You have no idea who I am, are you Ultimate Heroes?_ " the demon asked.

"We're actually Team Smith" Hayley corrected.

" _Whatever. I bet you guys don't know who I am, are you_?" it asked.

"Oh my God, are you the lost loser?" Zoey asked.

" _Call me lost loser or the demon of Camp Whatchamacallit, but I'm actually…Milano_ " Milano answered.

"So why were you named the lost loser?" Steve asked.

" _I was bullied nonstop since I was little. I ran away from my home and decided to have a new life out here in the camp site. People call me loser and I'm known as the lost loser since then. I've killed those who took my innocence away and transformed into a ghost since then_ " Milano explained.

"Milano, I'm so sorry to hear that, but you shouldn't have done that to begin with. You know, running away and killing people for the sake of yourself is just stupid" Jeff said.

" _I vow that whoever gets in my way shall suffer_ " Milano threatened as he flies around and headbutts Jeff.

"Jeff, are you alright?" Hayley asked worriedly.

"Alright, you asked for it, you son of a bitch!" Jeff summoned his poisonous hand and launched it at the ghost, but misses.

"Don't worry, I got you" Mark said as he threw his boomerang around.

"Me too" Adaline summoned a powerful moon attack and launched it at the ghost, but to no avail.

"I got this" Steve said as he threw his weapons at Milano, but he teleports quickly.

"Oh yeah, grappling hook!" Zoey shoots her pistol sword at the demon, but nothing happens.

"Don't tell me this guy is going to be way more difficult than the dark elves, invasion of New York, or Murder Games" Hayley said.

" _I don't know what the hell those are nor I kill, but I want to kill you all!_ " it takes out a scythe and swings it around.

Meanwhile, Roger wakes up.

"Oh man, I need to take a huge shart attack from all that fish" he said as he noticed Steve, Jeff, and Mark were missing.

"Oh my God, Stan and Klaus, wake up!" Roger shouted as they woke up.

"Huh? What's wrong with you? Oh my God, where are they?" Stan asked.

"Where's Hayley and Zoey?" Francine asked.

"Mommy told me she had to go somewhere but it's been more than 10 minutes. We need to find them" Mary explained as they went to go find them.

Meanwhile, Milano and Hayley were attacking each other with weapons as each continues to avoid damage.

"You don't know what you're doing. You're only making the situation worse" Hayley explained.

" _You don't know crap about me. I'm tired of being tormented. I don't care what I do. All I want is to be happy_ " Milano explained.

Stan, Francine, Roger, Klaus, and Mary watched as they found them.

"Kick butt Mommy!"Mary shouted as Stan gave her a weird look.

"Hang on a sec" Stan said as he looked inside his notepad.

"Oh crap! I know how to beat it" he said as he left for a bit.

"Stan! Come back!" Francine shouted.

Meanwhile, the battle between the heroes and the demon continues.

"Zoey, try the sneaky bra attack" Steve suggested.

"No thank you" Zoey refused as she was punched, but evaded and attacks the ghost with a roundhouse kick.

"Good job babe!" Steve cheered.

"Watch this" Hayley shoots arrows at it, as it did some damage on the demon.

" _Why are you doing this to me?_ " Milano demanded.

"I'm sorry you're feeling upset, but it's for your own good. You can't change the past, but can change the future" Adaline explained. "I'm sorry for you but please stop hurting us. All we wanted was a fun camping trip for our friend's daughter. Please stop!"

" _I don't give a damn! I want to kill you all!_ " Milano spits out a fiery breath as the sky was red dark.

" _If you don't kill me within the next 60 seconds, all will die!_ " Milano laughs evilly.

"Oh no! It looks like the end! But we're Team Smith or members of the Ultimate Heroes and we're going to win!" Zoey shouted.

"Kids, I found a way to defeat it!" Stan arrived.

"What is it dad?" Hayley asked.

"Put the ghost in the jar and make it disappear" Stan ordered as he threw the jar to Hayley, but Milano snatches it. The heroes attempt to get it back, but not much luck as the clock was ticking down to 30 seconds.

"Come on guys!" Mark shouted.

"Alright, everyone attack now!" Steve ordered as the heroes launched their weapons at Milano as he ended up dropping the jar. Hayley catches it and traps it inside.

" _You'll be sorry! You'll be…_ " Milano was silenced as the top of the jar was shut and was thrown in the water. The sky resumed back to normal.

"That was scary" Stan said.

"You bet it was, Mr. S" Jeff agreed.

"Although I do feel bad for him because he was bullied, but that shouldn't be an excuse to do that" Hayley added.

"I wonder if we can bring whoever was killed back to life" Jeff suggested.

"No unfortunately we can't. It's too late now. The good thing is that this camp site is no longer haunted" Stan commented.

"Now what?" Steve asked.

"Guys, isn't it obvious? We came here for camping and we're going camping!" Roger suggested.

"But we still need to sleep" Francine suggested.

"Fine, we'll resume the rest of the week after a good night's sleep" Roger said as everyone went back to their tents.

The next day, we see a montage of them roasting marshmallows and hot dogs, going swimming at the lake, having a nature walk as a bunch of animals followed Adaline, singing songs at the campfire, and then leaving the site as the fun was over. Play some happy guitar music for this scene.

 **End of Act 3**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review and see you next time.**

 **P.S. I wrote this chapter from Google Docs for the first time instead of Microsoft Word and I like it!**


	13. The Weirdest Stories of Langley Falls

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place outside. We see Steve and Zoey eating ice cream at the park, looking bored.

"Zoey, why is Langley Falls so boring?" Steve asked.

"I don't know babe. I wish there was something crazy to happen, but sadly, I don't know" Zoey answered.

"Want to have sex again?" Steve asked.

"We can" Zoey answered as the scene shifts to Zoey's room, where Steve and Zoey...only removed their shirts and are sleeping. (A/E Zoey had no bra on but her chest was covered with a pillow.)

The scene shifts back to the previous scene.

"Nah" Zoey changed her mind.

"Or how about we climb Mount Kilimanjaro?" Steve suggested as the scene shifts to the couple wearing winter outfits on top of the mountain.

"How the hell do we get down?!" Zoey shouted as the camera pans out of the mountain.

The scene returns back to the park.

"Too expensive and too cold" Zoey refused as the couple walk away.

The scene fades to black and reveals the words **The Weirdest Stories of Langley Falls**.

Steve is whistling a tune while his girlfriend is seen massaging her right foot.

"So are we boring or is the city boring?" Steve asked.

"I don't know babe, but right now I think I need some more food" Zoey commented as she puts her heel back on and they walk to a corner store. Inside was...Carl from _Family Guy_.

"I'll have a medium Coke, along with these Twinkies" Zoey requested.

"Hi kids. It's so great to be here. You know, I work for another store back in Langley Falls, but I'm filling for my sick brother for today" Carl said. "Have you kids seen _The Force Awakens?_ I heard that Rey will cut her hair in the sequel like Korra did in _The Legend of Korra_. Have you seen the show? It's almost as good as _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ , but definitely avoid the movie version, although M. Night Shyamalan redeemed himself in _The Visit,_ but not as scary as _The Sixth Sense_ or _Signs_."

"Uh, that's great sir. We have to go and do this...thing" Steve said as he paid Carl and the couple left.

"Oh, if you see Meg or Chris or anyone back in Quahog, tell them I said hi. I'm Zoey and this is Steve" Zoey said as they left.

"They look like a cute couple. They remind me of another cute couple like _Moonrise Kingdom_ or was it ( _500) Days of Summer_? I can't tell the difference" Carl told himself.

Meanwhile, Mary is playing with her toys.

"Barbie, do you want a makeover?" she asked her toy.

"Yes I do" Mary voices the doll as she puts lipstick on it.

Roger is watching her.

"So little lady, do you like playing with your dollies?" the alien asked.

"Hi Uncle Roger. I love dolls. I think they are lots of fun" Mary answered.

"Well, imagine if they were real" Roger said.

"(Laughs) you're funny Uncle Roger. I've seen all the _Toy Story_ movies and they're fake. So nice try on attempting to scare me" Mary smiled.

"One day, you will get scared" Roger said as he imagines a lot of toys marching very quickly as Mary runs away from them while screaming.

Meanwhile, Stan and Bullock are riding bikes together.

"You know Smith, it's not everyday that a boss ride bikes with their employees" Bullock said.

"Sir, I'm very flattered you asked me to hang out with you but what's the purpose of this? I feel that you're hiding something from me" Stan wondered.

"Oh nothing, I just like riding with my favorite CIA agent" Bullock commented as a bunch of punks outspeed them.

"So long old farts" one of them laughed.

"Aha! Not if I can help it!" Bullock shouted as he started peddling faster.

"Sir, you can't! Don't forget, you have a bad heart condition" Stan warned as he peddled quickly as well.

Meanwhile, Francine was baking a pie back at the Smith kitchen. Klaus is watching her.

"Oh Francine, you bake like a goddess. May I taste a piece of your scrumptious treat?" the goldfish begged.

"Now Klaus, remember that I have to finish making it before letting others eat" Francine reassured.

"Oh of course but I can't help it" Klaus jumps up and down as he gets out of the fish bowl, but had trouble breathing.

"Bad idea! Bad idea!" the goldfish swam back inside his bowl.

Meanwhile, Barry and Bethany were playing soccer with Snot and Lana & Toshi and Lindsay.

"Boy, you guys are fast" Barry said as he gasped for air.

"Barry, we haven't even begun playing" Bethany complained.

"Come on big guy! We're going to win easily" Snot laughed.

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to intimidate you" Lana commented.

"Wareware wa kan'yo shutoku shite imasen (We're not getting involved)" Lindsay said.

"What you said" Toshi added.

"Okay, you guys are calling us fat then? I'll show you fat!" Barry kicked the ball so hard that it went up to the sky and landed on Pluto.

"What a badass move sweetie!" Bethany cheered.

"Nope, that was a fatass move!" Barry joked as everyone else laughed.

"Like I said, Langley Falls is boring" Steve complained as the scene shifts to him and Zoey sitting on the benches looking bored.

"I got it. Why don't we go to the mall and help me picked up some underwear, oh wait, never mind" Zoey shook her head.

"Aw man, can I see you in your underwear?" Steve suggested.

"Oh look, boat rides" Zoey said as she dragged Steve along.

Later, Roger is creating a devious plan to scare Mary.

"She is so going down. Once I make Mary scared, she will wish she never played with them" the alien laughs evilly as a bee went inside his mouth.

"Oh God! Get this piece of shit out of here!" Roger throws up as the bee is set free. "You...saw...nothing!" he shouts at the audience.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

The scene shifts to Hayley and Jeff riding in Jeff's SUV.

"Babe, why are we on the road driving nowhere?" Hayley asked.

"It's easy, babe. Today, we're going on a little scavenger hunt" Jeff answered as he handed her a piece of paper.

"It says here that we need a condom" Hayley reads.

"Found it" Jeff said as he takes out a condom.

"Check" Hayley writes something.

"What does the next list say?" Jeff asked.

"We need a picture of an angry turtle" Hayley answered.

"Oh boy, does it say how angry it must be?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know" Hayley said as they entered an aquarium and there was a bunch of angry turtles.

"Babe?" Jeff asked worriedly as he hugs his wife tightly

Meanwhile, Michael was finishing up his meal as Kat walks in, wearing white bra and panties covered by an apron.

"Hi sweetie. Do you know what today it is?" Kat asked seductively as she bends down.

"Oh crap! I knew I forgot something! (Bleep) my life!" Michael panicked to himself. "Happy birthday?"

"Oh come on! For the last 19 years, you always tend to forget! Until you remember, I'm dressing conservatively" Kat snapped as she removed her apron and dons her casual green dress.

Meanwhile, Mark was helping Adaline carry some groceries in her house.

"I'm so glad you came and helped me out" Adaline said.

"Anything for my favorite pink haired chick friend" Mark added.

"So have you thought of getting a haircut?" Adaline asked.

"A haircut?" Mark asked as he removed his baseball cap. His hair was extremely messy.

"Mark, you definitely need a haircut" Adaline demanded.

"No I don't!" Mark refused.

"Why not?" Adaline wondered.

"Because it's boring" Mark answered as we see a flashback where someone charged him $20 to cut his hair and he runs away from it.

"I know you're hiding something from me" Adaline pouted.

"I'll get one, I swear" Mark begged.

Meanwhile, Klaus was waiting to eat.

"All right fish, I'll be right back. I need to make a phone call. Don't eat them no matter what" Francine ordered as she left.

Klaus looks around and began eating Francine's baked pies.

"Oh man, these are so good!" the goldfish smiled, but then he realized something. He ate ALL of Francine's desserts with one chowdown.

"Oh my God, I'm busted! Francine is going to kill me! What am I going to do now?" Klaus panicked. "Oh no, it's Francine! I'm dead!"

"Actually Klaus, you can eat them. The bake sale is cancelled for good. It's all good" Francine said as she appeared in the kitchen and left afterwards.

"Thanks Frannie, but what kind were they?" the goldfish asked.

"Raisin" Francine answered.

"Oh shit! I hate raisins!" Klaus throws up inside his bowl.

"Welcome to my club" out of nowhere, Garfield the Cat shows up.

Meanwhile, Michael is driving all around town, searching for what the special day it was for him and his wife. He goes to a local flowerman.

"I need flowers. _Yo necessito flores_ " Michael said.

"I speak English, you idiot!" the flowerman gives him a bouquet and Michaels pays him.

"Okay, I got those, but what the hell is so special today?" he asks himself. "Oh look, it's the 10th year anniversary of _Casino Royale_ , my favorite Bond movie, selling on Blu-Ray...wait, that's it! Today's our anniversary. No wonder Katherine is always angry every year. I think I have the solution."

We see him stripping in front of his wife a la _Magic Mike_.

"Happy anniversary, my dead" Michael said in a suggestive tone.

"Happy anniversary, dear" Kat added as she donned the sexy outfit she wore earlier and the couple make out on the floor. Zoey's dogs, George and Harold, see them as George covers Harold's eyes with his ears.

"Come on Barry. You have to kick the soccer ball" Bethany begged as the scene shifts back to the couples playing soccer.

"I can't do it" Barry refused as Lana scored another goal.

"Barry, listen to me. Pretend this is the World Cup! If you win this, we will have a giant pizza party!" Bethany encouraged him,

"Bring it!" Barry rips his shirt as he scores multiple goals. Snot, Lana, Toshi, and Lindsay watched him with their mouths wide open.

"Now who's the greatest now?!" Barry exclaimed as he kicked the soccer ball so hard...it landed at Cleveland's house. However, it did not crash.

"Ha ha, nice try penny!" Cleveland laughed as we see him rebuilding his house.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff visit a museum.

"It says here we need a picture of a sleeping security guard" Jeff reads as Hayley spots him one.

"Here's one" Hayley said as she demanded her husband to hurry up and took a selfie together.

"Huh?" the guard wakes up.

"It's okay mister. You're just having a nightmare" Jeff said.

"You kids are so sweet" the guard falls back to sleep.

"All right, all we need is...a piece of a girl's blonde hair. Oh no, does this mean we need…" Hayley paused.

"Zoey, Cindy, Mrs. S, Mrs. W, who?" Jeff wondered.

"Oh shit!" Hayley cursed.

"Perfect! I've created the perfect mysterious plan to scare Mary once and for all" Roger said as the scene shifts back to the Smith household. He cuts the heads off of dolls and action figures. All we have to do is make them march and scare Mary and I'll prove to them that they are scary and I would love to see her stupid face when she sees them!" the alien laughs.

"All I have to do is beat those punks in this bike race and I'll show them who's old" Bullock said as the screen was split in half. Both him and Roger laugh evilly at the same time.

"Hey, this is my moment to shine! Get out of here!" Roger argued at Bullock.

"Excuse me, but I'm supposed to have the spotlight" Bullock snapped.

"That tears it!" both guys began wrestling each other as the screen shifts to a bird getting electrocuted with the words " **THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES PLEASE STAND BY"**.

"Like I say, we're boring" Steve said as he and Zoey were skateboarding on the road.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

"On your marks, get set, go!" Stan announced as Bullock and the punks were racing each other with bikes.

"You're going down, babies! I still can ride with or without my training wheels. Guess what? You'll need them when I kicked your asses!" Bullocks taunts them, but his front wheel gets popped and he lands on a tree.

"No! I lost! Damn mother nature beat me!" Bullock cried as the young guys won.

"Now you see how we feel. Who's the better man, sir?" one of them asked.

"All right, I'm sorry. I just want to be young. That's all" Bullock apologized.

"Sure sir, but want us to get you down?" the same person asked.

"I'm fine. You kids skedaddle out of here" Bullock refused as they left.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff arrived back at the Smith household, looking for a piece of hair from a blonde girl.

"Okay, I'll ask my mom if she would lend us some hair and we'll win" Hayley suggested.

"I don't know babe. I don't think Mrs. S would like that" Jeff thought.

Out of nowhere, Steve and Zoey pop up.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Steve asked.

"Zoey, can I borrow a piece of your hair? It's for a scavenger hunt and that's the missing piece" Jeff begged.

"Here you go" Zoey said as she gives him a piece of her hair.

"Hooray! We're done! Thanks guys!" Hayley cheered as she and Jeff drove off.

"Even they're having fun" Steve commented as Zoey giggled.

Meanwhile, Roger is watching Mary come inside the bedroom.

"It's time now! Go my minions! Scare that little girl!" he shouted as the headless toys began marching.

"Mary, I have a surprise for you" Roger said.

"I like surprises!" Mary cheered.

"Get her!" Roger ordered, but the toys attacked him instead.

"No! Why are attacking me and not her?! Not me! Why did I deserve this?!" Roger cried as Mary laughed at him.

"I'll save you" Mary took the batteries off the toys and she helps her uncle get up.

"You know Mary, I guess you were right. Toys aren't scary. Go ahead and play with them. I did that because I bet someone that you would be afraid of them" Roger said.

"Thanks Roger. To be honest, I'm scared of heights" Mary confessed.

"Me too. You know what kid? You're all right. Now let's get Buzz Lightyear and Barbie to take down the height monster" Roger said as he and Mary went to play.

Meanwhile, Stan carried a beat-up Bullock.

"Smith, I don't get it. I help saved the world from Watson. I saved the world from dark elves. I saved the world from Draggoroy. I don't get how I can't beat young people in bike riding. Please tell me why!" Bullock cried.

"Sir, let's be honest: you did NONE OF THAT! (Laughs) the kids did that. You just gave instructions and that was it" Stan joked.

"What? Someone told me I did that! Damn you pen! Damn you to hell!" Bullock fists his hand in anger, but falls down.

"Sir, do you want a nap?" Stan asked.

"Yes, along with a bath" Bullock added as well.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff gathered their stuff inside the van.

"Babe, that was awesome! Who knew this scavenger hunt would be so much fun?" Jeff cheered.

"No it didn't. There's a piece of gum on my hair!" Hayley shouted.

"No biggie" Jeff said as he puts peanut butter on the gum stuck on his wife's hair and it quickly got off without losing hair.

"Oh my God, that's awesome! Thanks babe!" Hayley makes out with Jeff.

"Besides, I'm sure pen wouldn't like you being bald, so I did him a favor" Jeff laughed.

"Who?" Hayley asked.

"Aww man" the barber from _The Dentist's Wife_ looked beat as he was shown an opportunity to cut Hayley's hair again and walked away.

"Sir, you want to cut someone's hair? I know the perfect person" Adaline appeared as the barber was cutting...Mark's hair, giving him a short but good looking haircut.

"It's...perfect! Hey wait a minute; aren't you the creep that left Hayley bald?" Mark asked.

"Uh, maybe" the barber answered.

"You leave her, my girlfriend, my friend Zoey, or any other girl bald, I will shave your crotch so hard you wished you never appeared in this show ever again! Do you understand?" Mark threatened in an angry tone.

"Mark, calm down" Adaline begged.

"Yes mister! Please don't hurt me! I was following orders from Klaus" the barber begged.

"Then we're in an agreement. Okay here's your money. See ya!" Mark switches into a much happier tone as he pays the barber and he leaves.

"You know, you look so hot with the new haircut" Adaline said in a suggestive tone as they make out on the floor.

"You know Zoey? We may not always have exciting adventures, but there's one thing Langley Falls does not have" Steve commented as the scene shifts to him and Zoey walking back to Zoey's house.

"What is it?" Zoey asked.

"Our love" Steve said as he and his girlfriend kiss each other while they walk home together and crossed the sidewalk as the lights are green.

"Get a room, you creeps!" someone shouted as Zoey flipped at the driver.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry ladies and gentlemen! I was stuck on traffic and I needed time to prepare for my segment!" it was...famous scientist Bill Nye.

"I know the word limit has arrived but please help me out. It's me, Bill Nye the Weird Science Guy. Hey wait a minute; I'm not weird! Stupid writers made me say this stupid word! Anyways, here's some science fact: squirrels don't like rocks, honey is never spoiled, cockroaches live without their heads for several weeks, don't drink Red Bull because it has nasty parts made from bulls and no it's not wings" Bill commented as the scene fade to black.

"Wait, let me sing you a song. _Bill Nye the Weird Science Guy_. Okay I need to stop saying that" Bill added.

 **End of Act 3**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was inspired from one of my favorite Simpsons episode "22 Short Films About Springfield". Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review and see you next time.**


	14. Stranger than Fan Fiction Dot Net

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place...on second thought, before I tell you this story, I have to tell you this story.

In the woods, there were deer running and flowers blooming. The sky was clear and bright and beautiful. However, a bloody hand emerges and the scenery turns dark.

"I will avenge" it says, but we do not see the body. "I will get the O'Brien girl once and for all!"

Now we shift to Adaline's house, where she is listening to the radio while she is on her cellphone.

"Come on, answer me damn it!" she cursed.

(Ring)

"WPPW is going to give me a stupid prize!" Adaline shouted.

"(Ding, ding, ding) congratulations! You have won a mystery prize!" the radio DJ announced.

"Yes! What do I win?" Adaline asked.

"You and a special friend will receive two complimentary passes to BronyCon 2016" the DJ answered.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Adaline said. "Wait a minute; how in the world is that a stupid prize?"

Meanwhile, Adaline is with Mark as she holds two tickets.

"Congratulations babe! I'm so proud of you!" Mark cheered.

"Thanks Mark!" Adaline smiled.

"When is it?" Mark asked.

"It's tomorrow actually" Adaline answered.

"This tomorrow? Crap, I can't go. I have to take my mom to the doctor" Mark said.

"Crap, then who should I go with?" Adaline asked.

The scene shifts to Hayley and Jeff's room. Hayley was playing blocks with Mary.

"Sorry Adaline. Hayley, Mary, or I cannot go. We're going camping that day" Jeff said as he was packing stuff up.

"I like the show but I'm kind of freaked out about the bronies" Mary commented.

"Besides, I want to spend time with my baby and husband" Hayley added.

"Well, there's only one person or two left to ask" Adaline said as the scene shifts to Zoey's house, where she and Steve were playing video games at Zoey's room.

"Yes! I win!" Zoey cheered.

"Aw man, I had you there. I was so close" Steve laughed.

"So do any of you want to go to BronyCon 2016 with me?" Adaline asked.

"Sorry Addie, but I'm going with my dad for a father-son picnic day at the CIA" Steve refused.

"I'll go. I have no plans" Zoey said.

"Thank you so much!" Adaline squealed as she hugs Zoey.

"Wait, you like My Little Pony?" Steve asked.

"I sure do" Zoey answered as she holds up a Rarity stuffed doll.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that" Adaline holds up a Fluttershy stuffed doll.

"I'm not even going to ask" Steve said.

The next day, Adaline and Zoey arrived to BronyCon 2016, where they see a lot of bronies dressing up as their favorite ponies.

"So help me get this straight, this is not a convention where people are the reincarnation of their favorite ponies, right?" Zoey asked. "I don't want to feel how Mark felt when he met you for the first time."

"I promise it's nothing like this. I just want to have some fun" Adaline commented. "In fact, you look nervous reading that fan fiction story I wrote the other day."

(Flashback)

"And then Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer have defeated the evil Sunlight Glimmer dragon and joined...the dark side, hey wait a minute, is this My Little Pony or Star Wars?" Zoey asked as we see her reading a journal in front of Adaline.

"It's a draft, okay? Mark suggested _Star Wars_ " Adaline answered.

"That was me" Steve said, off-screen.

"Yeah, you need to go on to fanfiction dot net to have better story ideas" Zoey suggested as Adaline groaned.

(Flashback Ends)

A salesperson approaches to Adaline and Zoey.

"You look like a pony who'd be up for an all-inclusive one-of-a-kind adventu-cation, where you can get to live the Daring Do experience!" he said.

"First of all, no thank you. I already have that. Second of all, I'm not a pony" Adaline refused.

"What? I thought you were the reincarnation of Fluttershy. Forget it" he leaves with an upset tone.

Zoey sees a gallery from all the ponies from Equestria Girls.

"This is so cool! I wish I could dress up like them!" she squealed.

"Oh my God, they look so cute! Look at this, they are going to have a special advanced screening of the new movie and next season" Adaline said with a grin.

"..and it's going to be awesome!" Adaline and a girl with blonde hair, clad in a white blouse, short jean skirt, and high heel boots cheered in unison.

"You bet it is. Look at this! They ranked from the most popular pony to the even most popular" Adaline added.

"I don't know about that, but this show kicks ass. By the way, I'm Lauren Frost" the blonde girl introduced herself. (She's voiced by Tara Strong.)

"Adaline o'Brien. Nice to meet you" she shakes hands with her. "By the way, I like your Applejack outfit."

"I'm not like Applejack, but thanks for the compliment" Lauren said.

"No problem" Adaline smiled.

"Adaline, I bought myself the same skirt Rarity wore from the movie! I love it!" Zoey arrived as she showed her the garment. "Steve will love seeing me wear it. Oh hi, I'm sorry. My name is Zoey Wilson. Nice to meet you" she introduced herself.

"I'm Lauren Frost. Nice to meet you" she shakes hands with her.

"Wait a minute; Lauren Faust as in the writer of My Little Pony?" Zoey wondered.

"No it's Frost as in Frosted Flakes" Lauren corrected.

"Huh?" Zoey asked. "Just kidding. I just wanted to laugh."

"So you really love the show huh?" Adaline asked.

"I sure do!" Lauren cheered. "I can recite what Cutie Mark each pony has with my eyes closed."

"How many Cutie Mark Crusaders are there?" Zoey quizzed.

"3" Lauren said.

"Who voiced Cheese Sandwich?" Adaline asked.

"Weird Al Yankovic" Lauren answered.

"Yep, she's good. How awesome is this season? But before you tell me, you should meet Hayley. She's really cool!" Zoey suggested as they continue walking around the convention.

"Uh yeah, everything" Lauren thought to herself and had a scared look.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

The three friends enter Hayley's room, where she was putting on lipstick.

"Hi there friend" Lauren greeted.

"I'm Hayley Smith-Fischer, but people still think of me as Hayley Smith, but nice to meet you" Hayley shakes hands with Lauren.

"I'm Lauren. Nice to meet you too" Lauren said with a smiled.

"I wasn't a super fan of My Little Pony until the birth of my daughter Mary. Since then, we've watched every episode from every season. I guess you can call me a Brony but except I'm not a guy" Hayley laughed.

"It's cool. So who's your favorite character?" Lauren asked.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Hayley and Lauren shouted in unison.

"Aww man, I like Fluttershy" Adaline said.

"I'm Team Rarity" Zoey said.

"What is your favorite season finale?" Lauren asked.

"My favorite season finale is when Twilight becomes an Alicorn" Hayley said.

"Mine too!" Zoey cheered. "She looks even cuter as an Alicorn."

"Ugh, don't remind me" Lauren groaned.

"What's wrong?" Adaline asked.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm just don't like to talk anything beyond season 3" Lauren answered.

"Why not?" Hayley wondered.

"Because, season 1 and 2 were the best, but after that, THE SHOW BECOMES TERRIBLE!" Lauren shouted.

"How in the world did it became horrible?" Zoey wondered.

"The characters aren't the same. Twilight should have stayed a unicorn! Now every pony wants to be one themselves!" Lauren answered.

"I don't think so" Hayley commented.

"Remember how smart and subtle Pinkie Pie was? Why did she became so stupid and loud?!" Lauren demanded.

"Uh, I watched both season 1 and 2 and she was as stupid and loud as always" Adaline remarked.

(Cutaway)

"Boo, you suck Adaline!" a Pinkie Pie Brony slams shut his laptop as he was reading this chapter.

(Cutaway Ends)

"Adaline, I think you pissed off Pinkie Pie fans" Zoey commented.

"Anyways, the point is, why the hell are you making a big deal out of this?" Adaline asked.

"I'm a huge My Little Pony fan, especially with the earlier seasons. Face it, I want everything to be the same since before Twilight was an Alicorn. Why the hell are the Cutie Mark Crusaders still the CMC if they already have their stupid Cutie Marks?" Lauren asked.

(Cutaway)

We see Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle reading this story on a laptop.

"Apple Bloom, we're being targeted by this story. What should we do?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't like this at all. I'm scared we're going to die" Scootaloo panicked.

"There's only one thing we can do crusaders, and that is...I don't know, run!" Apple Bloom and the rest of the crusaders shut down the laptop and ran off.

"We read...nothing!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

(Cutaway Ends)

"Okay, can we please stop with the fourth wall cutaways pen? Because it's wasting so much f***ing time!" Zoey demanded.

"Who?" Hayley shouted.

"Never mind. The point is, it's okay to not like what we like, but you're making a song and dance about it" Adaline commented.

"I'm not making a song and dance about it. I just think season 1 and 2 were way better than the crap the writers made ever since Lauren Faust left the show" Lauren explained.

"Look, leave her alone. She has other commitments to take care of. Let's be honest, you're not being fair to the current writers" Hayley said.

"Just like the Family Guy writers?" Lauren asked.

"Shut up!" Zoey shushed.

"Well, in that case, I would rather hang out with real My Little Pony fans than the fake bandwagon fans who only watched this show because of the recent changes, then maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore. I'm sorry but I have to go. Nice to meet you" Lauren leaves with a sour attitude.

"I'm sorry guys" Hayley apologized.

"It's not your fault Hayley. She doesn't know how to adjust to the new changes of the show" Adaline said.

"It's okay. Maybe we can talk to her and work things out" Zoey suggested.

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure searches around Langley Falls, holding a photo of Adaline.

"Where is she?" it asks. "Draggorroy, I know you're out there somewhere, but watch this as I get O'Brien once and for all!"

Meanwhile, Adaline was going for a walk.

"I wonder what Twilight would do if she were in this situation" she ponders as something approached her.

"I'm back!" it was the same bloody hand figure who appeared earlier.

"Who are you?" Adaline asked.

"Don't recognize me? I'm the last remaining member of the Dark Elves" it was...the last standing Dark Elf who appeared.

"I thought Mark and Team Smith defeated you guys" Adaline said.

"Oh so you thought? Well young lady, I'm here to take what's mine, well not really mine but it should be, you life!" the Dark Elf laughs evilly as he attacks Adaline with a whip.

"That tears it" Adaline summons her fairy power to attack, but the Elf evades.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"You know exactly what I want. I will avenge my friends and my family. You must die!" the Dark Elf shoots lasers at Adaline, but she protects herself with a bright pink shield.

However, Lauren is passing by and she hears something.

(Screaming)

"Oh my God, what's going on? Ugh, I don't know what to do. I'm still upset over what Hayley said about the new seasons being better than the past. Oh, she better thank me!" Lauren runs to the forest.

"Where is Mark?" Adaline whispered as her shield is about to break.

Meanwhile, Mark is seen throwing day old donuts in the garbage.

"God, I hate throwing these delicious treats in the bin. It's a shame food like this don't last forever" he told himself as his cellphone vibrates.

"Hello?" Mark answered. "I'm on my way!"

Meanwhile, Adaline and the Dark Elf continue to fight.

"This is for the people you caused extinction from" the Dark Elf said.

"I'm not going to quit!" Adaline shouted. "I bet you I won't!" a tear sheds down her face as it falls to the ground.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

"My friends were trying to save the world. You were the ones that try to take over" Adaline added as she continues to fight the Dark Elf.

"Watch this" the Dark Elf spits purple goo on Adaline's eyes as she falls while covering them and screaming in pain.

"Fairies like you are weakened against toxic materials. Good luck beating me know" the Dark Elf taunted as he was about to kill Adaline with a powerful scythe, until a boomerang knocks it out of his hands.

"What?!" the Dark Elf shouted.

It was Mark with his Boomerang gear.

"How dare you attack my girlfriend?!" he shouted.

"Mark!" Adaline smiled as she wipes off the toxic spew from her eyes.

"You dare challenge me to stop me once and for all?" the Dark Elf asked.

"Watch this!" Mark throws his boomerang at him, but he catches it and it swings back at Mark and Adaline, then they get tied up.

"Adaline, do something!" Mark panicked.

Adaline tries to summon her fairy power, but to no use nothing shows up.

"I need Team Smith! I need Team Smith!" she panics.

"Too bad they're not here. I win and will succeed in my avenge!" the Dark Elf almost killed the couple, until…

"Stop right there!" it was...Lauren Frost.

"Lauren!" Adaline cheered.

"Who is she?" Mark asked.

"Adaline, I heard screaming and I thought it was a Brony who saw a new episode, but then I realized someone's in danger" Lauren said.

"I thought you only wanted to hang out with people that are die hard fans of the show, even though I am one" Adaline said.

"Okay I know my opinions have shattered what could have been a perfect beginning of an awesome friendship, but it's time we work together. Let's settle our differences and defeat this Dark Elf, just like how Twilight saved all her friends and restored their talents and Cutie Marks back to normal. Okay, I may not have superpowers but I'm willing to try" Lauren explained as she shoots arrows at the Dark Elf, which attacks his arm.

"What was that? I was not ready!" he screamed.

"Adaline, any luck...oh wait, no wonder we can't call Team Smith" Mark said as he realized both his and his girlfriend's cell phones were destroyed from the attack of the Dark Elf.

"I'm not going down without a fight! I guess you can die first!" the Dark Elf shouted, but Mark and Adaline were freed. Adaline moves her hands around to summon her powerful fairy attack. Mark restores his trusty boomerang. Lauren sharpens her powerful arrows and the three people launched their powers at the last remaining Dark Elf and he is defeated.

"Go to hell, you stupid bastards!" he fades into dust and is gone for good.

"I did it. I defeated the last remaining Dark Elf. The world should be safe for now" Adaline hyperventilated.

"Adaline, you were right. Twilight being an Alicorn isn't such a bad idea after all. I'm sorry" Lauren apologized.

"Thank you for the apology, but it's Hayley who you should apologize" Adaline suggested. "Thank you for saving me Mark" she kisses her boyfriend on the lips.

"What? Fluttershy has a boyfriend! That's awesome!" Lauren cheered. "That should be my next My Little Pony fan fiction story! In fact, I got the perfect idea for my next My Little Pony storyline: Fluttershy defeats a killer beast, then she kisses her true love and she becomes an Alicorn and becomes the Queen of Friendship. This is going to be sweet! Think of the ratings if that ever happens!" she laughed as both Mark and Adaline facepalmed.

"I'm glad you were able to save our lives and I really appreciate it. Whatever you like or don't like, we respect it. It's cool. I just hope we can remain friends. That's all I'm asking" Adaline suggested.

"Of course. I was just sad to see one of my favorite writers leaving the show. It's not easy for me to adjust to the new direction of the show, but I will eventually get used to it. Don't worry. We are still cool with each other. I just hope Hayley can forgive me and also give our friendship another chance. Maybe there should be a song about this" Lauren begins to sing.

Lauren:

 _A real friend is important to me_

 _A real, real friend is there…_

"Lauren, I'm glad you feel remorseful for your actions, but face it, there's not enough time for a musical number in a 3000+ chapter" Mark interrupted as he broke the fourth wall.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" Lauren asked.

"I told him about it" Adaline answered.

"Ah, okay" Lauren giggled.

"Also, is that based on _A True, True Friend_?" Mark wondered.

"Maybe" Lauren answered/

Later, Jeff has finished changing Mary's diaper and the two begin to play together. Hayley is brushing her hair until Lauren shows up.

"Hi Hayley" Lauren greeted.

"Hi Lauren. What's up?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. I respect whatever you like or don't like. It's not fair for me to act so childish, but I shouldn't be mad over anything like this. Do you accept my apology?" Lauren apologized.

"Thanks Lauren. I accept your apology. I'm sorry too" Hayley smiled as the two women hugged.

"You know, the local movie theater is showing all 4 Equestria Girls movies next week. Maybe you guys would like to join us" Lauren suggested.

"I love too! I'm bringing Mary with me" Hayley smiled.

"Awesome!" Zoey cheered as she arrived as well.

"Hi Zoey. I'm sorry too for my childish attitude. Friends?" Lauren apologized.

"Of course girl. I forgive you too and I'm sorry as well" Zoey hugs Lauren.

"There is one thing that bothers me: why does Rainbow Dash always say that things are 20% cooler? Why not 100%?" Lauren asked as she and the women laughed.

"Hey, she's cool!" Mark added. "Oh well" he joins in the laugh as well.

 **End of Act 3**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review and see you next time. Happy Halloween by the way!**


	15. The Phantom of the Costume Contest

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

In the Griffins' house; Meg and Eddie were getting on bed. Meg (wearing a pink negligee and matching panties) was brushing her hair.

(A/E Fan: Hey wait a minute, I thought this was…

Me: Shut up!)

"Aw, isn't it relaxing to have a night for ourselves after thousands of missions?" Meg asked.

"Yes, it is" Eddie answered, coming out of the bathroom and dressed up as Emma. He was wearing a frilly blue bra and matching panties.

"Oh, really?" Meg asked, annoyed.

"Come on, I found it harder the chance to crossdress" Eddie/Emma said "Besides, I'm sure most of our friends want to wear clothes of their opposite sex"

"I highly doubt that" Meg commented.

"How 'bout you?" Eddie/Emma asked "You never was interested on wearing my clothes?"

"Oh, please, like if I'd like to wear smelly and sweaty male underpants" Meg said "Except yours are soft, delicate and...worn by you"

"I bet a lot of couples do that, maybe our friends in Langley Falls" Eddie/Emma said "Isn't Halloween, like, next week?"

"What do you have in mind?" Meg asked "A costume party?

"Even better: a Costume Party Contest!" Eddie/Emma answered "We'll challenge them to all the couples to crossdress and see who's the most convincing crossdresser! Aside of me, of course"

"Sounds super sexy" Meg said.

"But tonight..." Eddie/Emma said as they both started making out before their passion night.

Meanwhile, Hayley was finishing giving Mary a bath. Jeff puts on her diaper and outfit.

"Isn't she so cute?" Jeff smiled.

"She sure is" Hayley agreed.

Steve walks into the bathroom.

"Hey guys, guess what? Eddie Walker and Meg Griffin are inviting us to their Halloween party and they're coming here to Langley Falls!" Steve cheered.

"Really?" Jeff asked.

"You bet! They sent us an invitation and we can invite our friends as well" Steve added as he shows them an invitation card that reads "Costume Party Contest": The Best Crossdresser Costume Wins!" Hey wait a minute, crossdressing?"

"What?!" both Hayley and Jeff asked in unison.

"I don't know. I do want to go but I don't know about how Zoey feels" Steve wonders.

"We're going!" Hayley said.

"Hell yeah babe! Eat some candy and reunite with our friends. I can't wait to travel to Quahog" Jeff said.

"Actually, they're visiting us here in Langley Falls, as I recall" Steve corrected. "That means we don't have to travel!"

"What's crossdressing?" Mary asked.

"Uh...we'll tell you when you're a little older" Jeff said as he pats his daughter's head.

"Halloween party! Yes! I'm down!" Zoey cheered and hopped like Pinkie Pie as the scene shifts to her house. "I have no plans so hell yeah I'm down!"

"Not just a Halloween party, but a costume contest as well" Steve added.

"That is freakin' sweet!" Zoey added as well. "Oh crap, did I steal that quote from somebody?"

"You sure did!" Peter Griffin's voice was heard miles away.

"Sorry nice man!" Zoey apologized.

"So anyways, what will you dressed up as?" Steve asked.

"Like this" Zoey goes into her closet and dons a Korra costume from Legend of Korra.

"I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!" Zoey shouted as she tries to airbend, but fails miserably.

"That's great, but Zoey there's a catch" Steve added.

"What is it?" Zoey asked.

"It's a...(gulps) crossdressing costume contest" Steve answered.

From hearing that, Zoey instantly has deja vu moments of Steve stuck as Stacy. She sees moments where Steve was transformed into Stacy and was stuck with her after Lucy was "defeated".

"Oh no" Zoey whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"When is this party?" she asked.

"Next week" he answered.

"Oh I don't think I can make it" Zoey said.

"But I thought you said you were free" Steve reassured.

"Actually, I totally forgot. I have a history test to study for" Zoey said.

"Zoey, are you hiding something from me?" Steve asked.

"No why?" Zoey wondered.

"You look scared and I want to know why" Steve said.

"I told you I'm fine. Look, if I have time, I'll go to the party. I'll meet you there, I swear" Zoey said.

"Well, okay. I have to go. Think about it" Steve said as he kisses her lips and left her house.

"Not again!" she whimpers as bad memories of Steve being Stacy were reappearing again.

"So I heard" a mysterious voice said.

Meanwhile, Mark was helping Adaline...model her new dress.

"Adaline, what's all this?" he asked.

"It's for my BFF's quinceanera" Adaline answered.

"I'm glad I'm wearing regular clothes and not having to wear it actually" Mark commented.

Suddenly, an envelope shows up in front of Mark's face.

"What's this?" Adaline opens it.

"Hello? What about me?" Mark asked.

"Hmm, it's from someone named Meg Griffin and another person named Eddie Walker. They said that they're coming to Langley Falls for a Halloween costume contest. We should go" Adaline said.

"I've never heard of those two but I love to go, but I'm scared about how they look or if it some form of scam" Mark commented.

"Relax, take a look" Adaline said as she showed Mark her iPhone with Hayley's Facebook page and there was a photo of her, Jeff, Meg, and Eddie smiling together.

"I guess we can trust them" Mark smiled.

"Perfect! We're going to need some costumes" Adaline said.

"I know what I'm wearing" Mark said as he left and donned a Zorro costume.

"I am Zorro, the Mexican warrior" Mark said with a Spanish accent as he slashes an M on Adaline's dress.

"Mark, first of all, Zorro isn't Mexican. Second of all, you ruined my dress" Adaline grumbled as it falls down, revealing her pink bra and matching bikini panties, but she quickly dons another dress. "Third of all, it's not just any costume contest. It's a crossdressing costume contest."

"Huh?' Mark asked.

"In fact, I get to dress up like a boy and you get to dress up like a girl" Adaline said.

"Oh my God, am I going to be like Steve? It's going to feel weird" Mark said.

"Come on, I'll help you out" Adaline said as she dragged him to her room.

"Here, try this one!" Adaline gave him a pretty princess pink dress.

"Adaline, I'm not sure" Mark said.

"Hey, if we're going to win, you gotta be the girliest guy of the party!" Adaline explained.

"Okay, as long I don't have to wear..." Mark was interrupted.

"BRA AND PANTIES!" Adaline exclaimed as she also took out a pink bra and white panties with pink laces.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mark shouted as the camera zooms out of the building.

Meanwhile, Zoey walks around in her room, thinking nonstop about Stacy.

"I don't think I want to go. I just can't go" she told herself. Her cellphone vibrates.

"Zoey, it's okay if you don't want to go. I understand. I won't get mad" she reads a text message from Steve.

"Hang on" Zoey takes a nap.

(Dream Sequence 1)

Lucy Sheridan from _Wrath of Lucy_ transforms Steve into Stacy and destroys her spell, preventing Steve from becoming male again.

(Dream Sequence 1 Ends)

Zoey twists around in her nap in fear.

(Dream Sequence 2)

Stacy undresses Zoey, revealing her black bra and panties and they make out on the floor. Zoey's parents arrive as Michael's eyes were covered by the hands of Kat.

"How could you?!" Kat shouted.

"Sorry girl, I'm still Stacy" Steve/Stacy taunted.

(Dream Sequence 2 Ends)

"No!" Zoey's scream was heard from the outside of her house.

"I think that's Zoey" Steve said as he was giving invitations to Barry, Toshi, and Snot for the Halloween party.

"I think she's having explosive diarrhea. I would scream that loud whenever I eat KFC" Barry commented as Steve smacks himself in the face.

"Steve, maybe she's scared that she will be the least prettiest from the girls" Snot said.

"Well, it has to be something. I'm going for it" Steve leaves.

"Anata wa mijukudesu (You guys are immature)" Toshi commented.

A week later, it was the Halloween party. Meg and Eddie are arriving to Langley Falls, with the Halloween party materials.

"This is going to be so much fun" Meg said.

"You bet. Meg, do you think it's a good idea to leave our baby girl with your dad?" Eddie asked.

We see Peter and Gwen...watching _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ together.

"This is beautiful! They look so pretty!" Peter cheered as he was crying while watching with his granddaughter.

"It's fun" Gwen said.

"I don't know. Mom has to do grocery shopping and Chris is busy with Amy, so we don't have a choice. I promise this will be a fun costume contest" Meg commented.

"I think it's time for a commercial break" Eddie said as someone hands him a piece of paper.

"Oh crap, it reads here that because pen123 hasn't uploaded a chapter in more than two weeks, he has to air an episode commercial free for the satisfaction of the fans. Sweet!" Eddie smiled.

"Who?" Meg asked.

"Never mind. We're here" Eddie said.

"Soon, my friends" the same mysterious voice said.

Meanwhile, Adaline finished dressing up a girl with blonde hair and a princess costume.

"You look wonderful darling" Adaline smiles.

"I don't know" the girl had a masculine voice.

"You have to sound girly, Mark" Adaline ordered.

Later, the community building was filled with Halloween decorations.

"I think we did a great job! I'm so glad the owner was generous of letting us borrow this place" Meg said.

We see the owner playing with Flaming Knight and Pink Arrow action figures.

"I think I'm in Heaven" he laughs.

Now in the party in the community building, Meg (dressed up as Anakin Skywalker) and Eddie (dressed up as Rey from _The Force Awakens_ ) were in the podium to give a welcome to the contestants as they enter.

"Welcome, lovely couples of Langley Falls!" Eddie greeted.

"I hope you're all excited for the contest" Meg said.

Everyone at the party cheered.

"We'll all come to judge your costumes by how convincing you look as your opposite sex" Eddie said "In order words, how feminine the gentlemen look."

"Or how masculine the ladies look" Meg added.

"GOOD LUCK!" Meg and Eddie said.

We see Hayley and Jeff dressed as John F. Kennedy and Marilyn Monroe, respectively.

"Hey babe, look how hot I look" Jeff does the famous Monroe dress blowing pose, but he's wearing his whitey tights underneath.

"Jeff, you're still wearing underpants" Hayley said as she dragged Jeff out of the wind.

"Babe, I'm not comfortable wearing panties" Jeff explained.

"Then just don't wear any underwear then" Hayley suggested as she removed his whitey tights.

"But what about my…" Jeff was stopped as Hayley does something in ultra speed motion. "Much better."

Snot and Lana arrived, dressed as Wendy and Dipper from _Gravity Falls,_ respectively.

Barry and Bethany are dressed up like Mrs. Pacman and Pacman.

Toshi is dressed like Sailor Moon while his girlfriend Lindsay is dressed like Ash Ketchum.

Mark is dressed as a princess while Adaline is dressed as Flaming Knight.

Then Meg and Eddie approached Mark, Adaline, Steve's friends and their girlfriends.

"So, Steve and Zoey told us about you guys" Meg said. "I'm Meg. Nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you too" Adaline smiled.

"Haha, you look so pretty" Eddie commented.

"I'd wish this dress was a little longer" Mark said, pulling down his fairy dress "My panties are showing, but thank God I've shaved my legs before arriving here."

"Also, whoa, I'm impressed you're dressed as Flaming Knight" Eddie said to Adaline

"He's my favorite Ultimate Hero since he uses powers from my homeland Innerland" Adaline said "I'd wish I could meet him."

"Well, you have him in front of you" Eddie said.

All the friends were astonished to know about Eddie's secret identity.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Steve's friends and Mark and Adaline went crazy as they met Eddie aka Flaming Knight in front of them and Snot began touching Eddie's hair.

"Oh my God, it is you! Can I have your autograph?" Snot begged as Eddie sighed and signed Snot's napkin.

"Anyone else?" Eddie asked.

"Can we take a selfie?" Adaline begged as she, Mark, and Eddie took a photo together.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey are eating at Pizza Overlord, but they look very bored and quiet.

"Steve, are you mad we're not at the party with everybody else?" Zoey asked.

"No, I'm not mad" Steve said.

"Look, I'm scared" Zoey said.

"What are you scared of?" Steve demanded.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand" Zoey confessed.

"Zoey…" Steve snapped.

"(Sigh) I...I...I don't want to see Stacy again! There, I said it! It took decades for you to return as Steve and I'm worried that Stacy will return! There, I said it!" Zoey confessed.

"Is that why?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I know I sound like a scaredy cat. Please don't get angry. I do want to go but I don't want Stacy back again" Zoey began to shake.

"Zoey, it's okay. Stacy is gone. You will never see her again. Here" Steve takes out his boy-to-girl pills and smashes them and throws the powder into the garbage.

"Zoey, we don't have to dress up. Let's just go there and have some fun. We'll dance to some music and hang out with Meg and Eddie. Besides, they want to see us again" Steve suggested.

"You know what? You're right. We just won't enter the contest. We can just go and have some fun. I'm sure they'll understand. Come on. Here, to show you I'm sorry for my stubbornness, I got this" Zoey pays for the pizza with her cash money and they leave.

Later, we see Eddie looking at the guys as girls while Meg look at the girls as guys.

"They look very good. It's hard to tell" Meg said as she writes down scores on a notepad. Eddie does the same.

"Adaline, how long will I have to wear this?" Mark asked.

"Mark, you need to ask me in a girly tone" Adaline snapped.

"Fine! (Squeaky voice) how long will I have to wear this?" Mark asked again.

"Much...better?" Adaline questions.

Meanwhile, Meg and Eddie arrived at the podium.

"Alright, guys, it was a tough decision, but we decided who's the winner" Meg said. "For us, you guys are all winners in our book, but there can only be one winner."

"And the winner is..." Eddie said.

Then the lights out.

(Screaming)

We see the friends all completely...dead!

"(Laughs) I, the Phantom of the Costume Contest, strikes!" it was...Roger disguised as the Phantom from _Phantom of the Telethon_ who arrived.

"Well, we're almost here" Steve said as he and Zoey arrived.

"Oh my God!" Zoey screamed at the sight of their friends covered with blood and look dead.

"Who did this?!" she demanded.

"(Laughs evilly) I the evil Phantom has killed your innocent friends!" Roger shouted.

"What have you done to our friends?" Zoey demanded.

"(Laughs) your stupid friends stole my idea! I wanted people to support my idea but nobody listened to me" Roger said.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"The costume contest was my idea!" Roger shouted.

"You never said anything about it" Steve snapped.

"Yes I have!" Roger said.

(Flashback)

"Want to come to my costume party?" Roger said as he asked Steve and Zoey, who were playing video games in the Smith living room.

"Ask me later" Steve said as Roger leaves.

"Want to come to my costume party?" Roger asked Hayley and Jeff, who were playing fort with Mary.

"Not now dude" Jeff answered.

(Flashback Ends)

"Wow, now I feel like crap" Zoey said.

"You bet your ass you should! Now, if you want your friends back, you will tell them that this was my idea!" Roger demanded.

"But Eddie turned it into a crossdressing costume contest" Zoey said.

"Oh, smart girl, eh? Well guess what? I'm going to kill you...with my keyboard!" Roger takes out the same keyboard from _The Phantom of the Telethon_ and plays some notes.

"I don't get it" Zoey said.

"Hang on, hang on" Roger presses a key and it plays "Rockit" by Herbie Hancock.

"Okay, that's not it" Roger said as he presses another key and this time, it plays the right notes from the episode.

"There we go" the alien laughed.

"Okay, are you going to attack us or not?" Steve asked.

"All right I'm going to attack you now!" Roger plays the keyboard but stops for a moment.

"Hang on, let me try this on the fart setting" Roger said as the keyboard makes fart sounds with the same tune. Steve and Zoey made grossed out looks.

"I don't know. It's funnier, but I think it takes out some of the tension" Roger explained.

"Run!" Zoey shouted as Roger takes out a bloody knife and chases them.

"Zoey, why are we running? Remember, we're the Ultimate Heroes and not Roger!" Steve suggested as he took off his clothes, revealing his Super Karate Kid costume.

"Steve, I don't have my costume on. It's laundry day" Zoey said.

"Here" Steve hands his girlfriend some toothpicks. "Throw them at Roger."

Zoey does, but the alien slashes them off.

"It's no use. I don't have my pistol sword" Zoey said as she and Steve tripped, as Roger was about to stab them, only to see...the bloody knife was actually plastic.

"What?! It was only a toy!" Zoey shouted.

"(Laughs) the looks on your faces are priceless! That was genius!" Roger laughs.

"Roger, you stop right this instant!" Steve demanded.

"All right, I "killed" your friends but you can have them ressurrected again" Roger insisted.

"What do you want from us?" Zoey asked.

"All you have to do is beat me in a…Force Crossdress showdown!" Roger demanded.

"Huh? I don't get it" Zoey said.

"All you have to do is crossdress...him" Roger points at Steve.

"No I can't!" Zoey shouted as scenes of Stacy reappear in her mind again. "I can't do it!"

"Oh, I guess you don't care for your friends. Fine then. They're dead for good!" Roger laughs evilly.

"No, how about I crossdress my girlfriend again? I can have her disguise as Ash from the Kalos League just like how Serena did it" Steve suggested.

(Cutaway)

We see Serena reading this special.

"It was supposed to be private!" she runs away as she shuts off her computer and leaves while crying.

(Cutaway Ends)

(A/E So sorry Serena fans. I'll make it up. I swear. Thank you Haven Paschall for guest starring for this tiny segment.)

"No, it's either Steve disguise as a girl or no deal" Roger refused.

"I can't!" Zoey panicked as she started to tear up.

"Zoey, it's simple: just dress Steve as a sexy blonde bimbo with large boobs and a sexy dress and I'll have your friends be back alive again" Roger demanded.

"What if she comes back?" Zoey trembled.

"Who?" both Steve and Roger asked.

"Stacy" Zoey whispered.

"Well, it looks like I win" Roger said as he quickly dresses up Steve as a sexy blonde girl. "Ladies and gentlemen, you're looking at the sexiest guy-girl in the whole wide world!" the audience cheered. "Zoey, you have 5 minutes to defeat me! Beat me or your friends are gone!" Roger laughs evilly as he vanishes with his cape.

"I can't" Zoey whispers.

"Zoey, just do it! Stacy does not exist. The pills are gone! It's okay. I promise that Stacy will not show up. Don't think about it and dress me up as a girl! Just do it!" Steve demanded.

"Okay" Zoey said in a soft voice as she undresses Steve, revealing his whitey tights.

"Okay, it's just Steve. He's in his boy underpants. It's okay" Zoey told herself as she puts on a dress on Steve. However, she falls back as a huge glowing light appears.

"I will never go away! (Laughs evilly)" an imaginary Stacy appears as s/he laughs evilly and Zoey trembles. "Steve Smith is gone! You will never see him again!"

"Not again! I knew this would happen!" Zoey shouted.

"Lucy is too powerful. Stacy can never go away! Sorry Zoey! Steve Smith is gone!" Stacy laughs evilly.

"NO!" Zoey cries as a tear falls to the ground.

"Zoey, listen to me!" we see light shadows of Meg, Eddie, Jeff, Hayley, Mark, and Adaline.

"You are in charge!" Eddie said.

"You are a light girlfriend! A force for good!" Hayley added.

"Yeah, you can kick the evil's ass!" Jeff shouted.

"We're here for you Zoey!" Mark cheered.

"We'll be here no matter what" Meg commented.

"We believe in you!" Adaline encouraged.

"Steve Smith is not Stacy Smith!" Eddie added.

"No, he's not because he is...Steve Smith! He is my boyfriend and will remain to be my boyfriend!" Zoey roared at the sky as she quickly helps Steve crossdress to become...Korra from The Legend of Korra.

"Now, watch this!" Zoey puts on...an Aang costume from Avatar: The Last Airbender. "I need this" she dons a bald cap to look like the Avatar.

"No! You guys look like the opposite gender! It's not fair! No! I wasn't ready!" Roger cried. "Hey wait a minute, what about dressing Steve as a sexy blonde girl?" Roger snapped.

"Like this" Steve removes his Korra wig, revealing a long blonde hair wig and removes his costume, revealing black lingerie. The audience cheers super loudly.

"I win!" Zoey smiles as Roger kneels down.

"No! Okay fine, they're not really dead!" Roger confessed as they were revealed to be trapped in the floor in a backdoor.

"The dead bodies are actually dolls and the blood is actually cherry KoolAid.

"Babe, I was just having the strangest dream. I dreamt that we were trapped from some menacing phantom. Oh wait, was it real life?" Jeff appeared.

"I'm too scared to eat" Bethany complained.

"I'm always hungry" Barry commented.

"Kore wa damudatta (this was dumb)" both Toshi and Lindsay said in unison.

"Hi Steve! Hi Zoey. Wait a second? Is Aang cheating on Katara with a hooker?" Hayley asked as everyone laughed.

"Hayley, let me explain: I didn't want to join the contest because I feared that Stacy would be back, but now I'm cured from my trauma, thanks to Roger" Zoey said as she removes her bald cap to reveal her light blonde hair again.

"Good for you Zoey!' Meg cheered.

"Guys, I need to confess: the costume contest was my idea! Nobody approved it but you listened to this Eddie guy instead by which...hi Eddie, I'm Roger. Nice to meet you" Roger shakes...Meg's hand.

"That's Eddie" Meg points at Eddie as Rey.

"Hi Eddie, I'm Roger and nice to meet you" Roger introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you" Eddie said.

"Roger, I'm sorry we didn't approve of your idea but approved Eddie's instead, even though it was the same idea. You know what? I have an idea" Meg said as she and Eddie approached to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the master of ceremonies of the Halloween party is...Roger Smith!" Meg announced as the audience cheered for him.

"So who won the costume contest?" someone asked.

"The winner is...all of you!" Roger announced as everyone cheered super loudly.

"Now what?" Hayley asks.

"Let's boogie!" Zoey cheered as she dons her Aang costume once again, along with Steve wearing his Korra with blonde hair costume as the friends dance to Monster Mash.

"This is the best Halloween ever!" Eddie and Meg cheered in unison.

(A/E But tomorrow's Thanksgiving...oh what the hell? Simpsons air Treehouse of Horror on November sometimes so it's all good.)

"Thanks for not turning into Stacy" Zoey said.

"No problem babe" Steve said as he was about to kiss Zoey, but stopped.

"Uh, would it be weird for Aang and Korra to kiss?" Steve paused.

"I have an idea" Zoey dragged Steve into the bathroom and left their costumes outside.

 **The End**

 **My apologies for an extremely long delay. I've been extremely busy but I'm back now. Thanks to aldovas for this crossover and I hope you enjoy it, despite Halloween being over a couple of weeks ago.**


	16. Saving Santa

**Act 1**

The opening scene is a real life scene in front of a Christmas tree and chimney. We see an old man with a white beard and mustache, wearing a red Christmas sweat and brown slacks and brown loafers, sitting on a chair. He talks to us.

"Hi, I'm Pen456, the father of Pen123. As you can see, my son wrote many _American Dad_ fan fictions stories and now I'm narrating this holiday chapter. I thought it was going to be Ricky Gervais, but I heard he had chicken pox, so here's a special story."

The scene now shifts to the _American Dad_ universe. Then, a musical note a played as the Smiths are writing their Christmas wishes.

Stan:

 _Jennifer Lawrence and Jorja Fox_

 _Wearing all but no socks_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

"Don't you mean nothing but their socks?" Roger corrected.

"Shut up, you!" Stan silenced.

Francine:

 _Winning a trip to Florida_

 _Better weather than Canada_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

"That's great honey! How about you guys?" Stan added.

Steve:

 _I want a new 3DS game_

 _Something that's not lame_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

Hayley:

 _I want a Prius all in red_

 _The greatest thing since sliced white bread_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

Jeff:

 _I want a new fishing hat_

 _But one with no smell of scat_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

Mary:

 _I want a new Barbie doll house_

 _Something ten times bigger than a mouse_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

Roger:

 _I want a new disguise_

 _But it's best if it was a surprise_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

The Smiths (except Klaus):

 _All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want this year_

"Guys, you are asking awfully for a lot" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Screw you fish. It's plenty enough" Stan snapped.

Roger:

 _Buddy boy, I got your Christmas right here_ (grabs his crotch)

"I'm just saying…" Klaus commented as everyone went outside with winter gear.

The Smiths (except Klaus):

 _All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want this year_

Klaus:

Fine! (Clears throat)

 _I want a new human bod_

 _Something that the chicks with nod_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

"That's the spirit! Let's see who else" Stan cheered as we see other residents in Langley Falls performing their line.

Zoey:

 _I want a new soccer ball_

 _Just one that doesn't fall_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

Mark:

 _I wanna see what's under Adaline's dress_

Adaline:

 _Just one day with no stress_

Mark and Adaline:

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

Michael:

 _Katherine's sexy apple pie_

Kat:

 _Michael wearing only a tie_

Michael and Kat:

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

Snot:

 _If you put a Christmas tree_

 _Build by a kid named Charlie B_

 _I'm going to go kick some ass_

But first…

Lana:

 _A brand new baseball cap_

Snot:

 _My girlfriend giving me a lap_

Snot and Lana:

 _All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want this year_

Barry:

 _I want a giant soda machine_

Bethany:

 _I want everything from Dairy Queen_

Barry and Bethany:

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

Toshi:

 _I want a new samurai sword_

Lindsay:

 _I want my boyfriend to never get bored_

Toshi and Lindsay:

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year_

Greg:

 _I just want a wedding ring from my guy named Terry_

Libby:

 _I just want to dance ballet_

Bullock:

 _I want to dance in a club_

Principal Lewis:

 _I want to beat up a stupid bub_

Bullock and Lewis:

 _Don't know how we're together but who cares?_

Everyone in the number:

 _All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want this year_

The scene shifts to the Langley Falls mall. We see Mark about to enter Victoria's Secret.

"Let's see, where can I find the hottest perfume for Adaline?" he asked as he dons some sunglasses. However, he sees a bunch of kids crying while they walk with their moms.

"Of course, no holidays are complete except for crying children who won't get the toys they want for Christmas. I better see what's going on" Mark said as he walked away.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"My son doesn't like Santa Claus anymore. He said mean things to my baby boy" the mom answered.

"What?!" Mark shouted as he ran to see Santa's workshop. He sees Santa putting a towel on his lap.

"Ho ho ho! No accidents, okay pipsqueak? Now tell me what do you want for Christmas and hurry it up!" Santa shouted.

"I want a pony" a little girl said.

"Ho ho ho! Ponies will kill you! What you need are some toothbrushes and diapers. Even better, let's cancel Christmas!" Santa laughs evilly as the little girl gets off and cries while running away.

"Oh no he didn't! That tears it!" Mark takes out his phone and records Santa's actions. Then he takes out his boomerang and throws it at Santa. However, he quickly vanishes.

"So long stupid freaks!" Santa flies away in his magic sleigh.

"Damn it!" Mark cursed as his boomerang returns to his hand.

"Who is that monster? Is he even real?" a parent complained.

"Don't worry ma'am. I'll figure out who and I'll make sure Christmas is saved" Mark vowed as he left.

Later, he, along with Adaline and Team Smith, were meeting in the Smith living room.

"I don't understand. Why would he be evil?" Adaline asked.

"I don't know. I don't think that guy is Santa" Mark explained as he showed them the video.

"Mary looks up to him. Damn, I hope we can find the right one" Hayley said.

"I think he looks familiar" Steve added.

"You think so dude?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I always thought he was evil, considering the fact that if you rearrange his letters, it spells…" Zoey added, but was hushed by Steve.

"Don't upset my niece!" Steve pleaded.

"Sorry" Zoey apologized.

"All right, that tears it, we're going to the North Pole and saving Christmas" Mark suggested.

"You can't" Hayley said as Mark frowned. "Unless you have Team Smith helping you out."

"And me as well" Adaline hugs Mark.

"You guys rock! Let's go!" Mark said as they were about to leave.

"Guys, where are you going?" Stan asked.

"North Pole" Steve said.

"Would it be okay if you send him this? I want my new gun for the CIA this Christmas" Stan suggested as he gives Hayley a letter.

"Uh, sure" Hayley nodded as she and the others left.

The scene shifts back to the real life scene.

"And so Mark and Adaline, along with Team Smith set off to find the North Pole and rescue Santa Claus. Hey, do you want to hear a real life action fart instead of those fake cartoony ones?" Pen456 asks as he passes gas.

"We're going to need another pair of pants and another chair" he said to the cameraman.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

The scene shifts back to the American Dad universe, where Team Smith are wearing their superhero costumes and Mark in his boomerang outfit. They are flying in a private jet.

"Adaline, you really need a costume or something" Mark laughed.

"I'm fine really" Adaline said.

"Guys, is Santa really evil? Then again" Steve added as he had past visual moments of him and the Smith family fighting Santa and Elves.

"Steve, are you all right?" Hayley asked.

"I'm fine. I just hope that there is one good Santa" Steve answered.

"Well, we should be getting to the North Pole soon" Mark said as they finally landed to the North Pole.

"Put these on" Mark said as everyone put on heavy parkas.

"Thanks Mark" Adaline said.

They entered the North Pole, where they see elves making toys for kids and Santa looking at both the nice and naughty list.

"Hmm, something looks strange around here. Santa is just doing some business. I don't know what's so bad about him" Jeff said. "Do you think he has my Ninja Turtles toys that I asked for when I was six?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes too high Jeff" Hayley said as they hid behind a machine.

"Hurry up, you midgets! I don't like to be kept waiting!" Santa shouted.

"Okay, he really is a bad guy" Steve said.

"Not necessarily. He's just giving orders, isn't he?" Zoey wondered.

"Zoey, he insulted a child at the mall. Don't you believe me?" Mark asked.

"I believe you. It's just that...oh my God!" Zoey panicked as she sees Santa whipping his elves. "Okay, he's totally evil. I would attack him, but I don't want a lump of coal for Christmas."

"So are we going to stand here and do nothing?" Mark asked.

The scene shifts back to real life, where Pen456 is playing on his iPhone.

"Oh excuse me for one moment, please. I'm playing Angry Birds Christmas Edition and it is so kick ass!" he cheered, but the battery died out.

"So anyways, our heroes found the North Pole, only to find out that they are screwed more than ever" he continues to narrate.

The scene returns back to the American Dad universe.

"(Sniffs) who's there? I smell weapons!" Santa shouted.

"Oh crap!" Zoey tries to hide her pistol sword, but there was no place to do so and so Team Smith and Mark and Adaline ran quickly. They went inside a room filled with teddy bears.

"Aww, don't they look cute Mark?" Adaline asked.

"They sure do look adorable" Mark commented.

However, they hear mumbling.

"Do you hear that?" Hayley asked.

"I heard something too babe. I wonder what's going on. How are we going to find out the mystery voice if this room has too many teddy bears?" Jeff wondered as they moved them to aside, only to see a fat old man, tied to a chair, clad in an undershirt and boxers. Hayley removes the tape from his mouth.

"Thank you guys so much! First of all, who are you?" the old man asked.

"I'm Hayley and this is Jeff, Steve, Zoey, Mark, and Adaline. Who are you?" Hayley introduced.

"I'm the real Santa Claus. The one who did this to me was the fake Santa. He's trying to destroy Christmas for everyone" real Santa said.

"Does the evil one have a name?" Steve asked.

"It's Nick. Don't let the names confuse you. Please, you got to stop him" Santa begged as Steve and Zoey freed him from his chair. "Thank you so much kids!"

"You may need to wear this to show that you are you" Mark gives him a Santa suit.

"So how are we going to stop Nick?" Santa asked.

"By nothing!" Nick shows up.

"Hurt us and you will feel the wrath!" Zoey threatened as she has her pistol sword ready.

"You wouldn't do no such thing" Nick said as he dropped some magic dust bomb to the ground, making everything covered in fog.

(Coughing)

"Hey, get back here!" Steve shouted as Team Smith's and Mark's weapons were rusted.

"Oh no! How are we going to stop him?" Adaline asked.

"We have to find him" Steve said as they ran.

"Wait, what about him?" Jeff asked as Hayley was talking to the elves.

"So you're saying that was an evil and fake Santa all along?" an elf asked.

"Ho ho ho! I'm so sorry guys! Don't worry. These lovely heroes will stop him! Go ahead guys! I'll stay put and make Christmas a success. Kick his ass!" Santa cheered as Team Smith and Mark and Adaline left the North Pole.

The scene shifts back to real life.

"Man is this story kicking ass or what?" Pen456 asked the audience.

"You know, it reminds me of another story where…" a phone rings.

"Give me one second" he picks up the phone. "Hello? Hi son, what's going on? Stick to the story? Oh but you see, it's just a good story I wanted to tell them before I continue on. What? They don't want to hear the birth of Mother Teresa because it's not related to _American Dad_? Well, that's fine son. I guess I can continue on. Thanks for the warning" Pen456 hangs up the phone.

"So anyways…" he continues to narrate as the scene shifts to Nick riding on his sleigh as Team Smith chase after him.

"He's not going to get away with this!" Hayley shouted.

"Watch this!" Zoey shoots her pistol sword at the sleigh, but it was too far as the weapon returned back to Zoey. "Damn it! He's good."

"Watch this!" Mark shouted as he threw his boomerang at the sleigh, but he was way too far and the boomerang returned to his hand.

"Guys, we need to stop him! Who knows how many Christmases he'll ruin!" Jeff demanded as the jet flew faster.

Meanwhile, Mary was looking outside through a window.

"Grandma, what's Mommy doing?" she asked.

"Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are looking for something special for Christmas" Francine said.

"Is Santa bad?" Mary said.

"You see…" Francine was about to say something, but Mary started talking.

"It's okay. I know there's another good Santa somewhere" Mary said.

"Mary, I can't believe it. For a cute baby girl, you're very mature and brave! I'm so proud of you honey! What do you say we bake some cookies?" Francine suggested.

"Yay!" Mary cheered as she left the living room.

Meanwhile, Nick arrived in front of the Smith backyard. The heroes made it there as well.

"Surrender now or you will join the list" Nick threatened.

"I know you're not real and we're going to stop you!" Zoey shouted.

"Oh really! Here are some lovely roses for you ladies" Nick said as they handed Zoey, Hayley, and Adaline.

"Never! I know this cliche and we're not falling for it!" Hayley slashes the roses with her swords, but they restored back to normal and a scent spewed out.

"Hold on!" Adaline convinced the heroes to cover their noses, but the scene was too strong and the heroes were knocked out.

The scene fades to black.

The scene shifts to real life.

"And so the heroes failed to stop Santa and Christmas is destroyed for good" Pen456 said to the audience.

"The end...of act 2. Before act 3, look at this toy I wanted to give to my son's school for a raffle" he shows us a remote control Air Hogs biplane.

"This toy kicks so much ass. I want to keep it, but I need to be a big boy about it" he said as the toy crashes to a tree.

"Oops. We'll be right back" Pen456 said.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

"Oh good, you're back! I just fixed my son's toy and our Christmas tree. You probably wonder what happened with the heroes, well let's just say things got a little fan-servicey" Pen456 said as the scene shifts to the American Dad universe, where Steve, Jeff, and Mark are tied to a chair with their costumes removed, leaving the first two in whitey tights and Mark in black boxers.

"Sorry you can't seem to beat me boys! It looks like you won't be needing these to save the world" Nick laughed evilly as he throws their costumes to the ground.

"Now I need to go destroy Santa" he vanishes.

"Guys, we can't lose to a jerk like him. We got to stop him!" Jeff demanded.

"But how? He's way too strong" Steve said.

"Not true. We fought Dark Elves before. It can't be that difficult. Our friends depend on us" Mark said.

"How do we get out of here?" Steve asked.

"Hang on" Mark kept shaking until a pocket knife pops out of his underwear.

"You hide weapons in undies?" Steve asked.

"For emergencies only" Mark laughed as he gets the pocket knife and frees him and his friends from the ropes.

"Don't forget the clothes" Mark said as the guys got dressed and went to go find the girls.

Meanwhile, we see Hayley, Zoey, and Adaline (clad in black, green, and sky blue bra and panties, respectively, after their costumes were stolen) tied to a chair inside a room full of sad children photos.

"This is ridiculous! First Nick removed our costumes and now he's taking Christmas hostage! Why can't we beat him?!" Hayley shouted. "Plus these photos are disturbing as hell!"

"It makes no sense! We're stronger than him! We should defeat him!" Zoey agreed.

"Come on ladies! We have to stop him!" Adaline demanded. "Hang on!" she shakes until a bottle of nail polish remover pops out of her bra.

"You hide makeup inside there?" Hayley asked.

"Sure. I love nail polish removal" Adaline giggled as she picks it up with her toes and kicks it back to her hand. She uses it on the ropes as the ladies are free.

"Good job Adaline!" Adaline cheered as the three women share a group hug.

(Audience wooing and wolf-whistling)

"What the hell was that?" Hayley asked as she sees a tape recorder and turns it off.

"That was weird" Zoey said.

"Ladies, are you all right...oh my God!" Mark entered, along with Steve and Jeff arrived, but his face is bright lava red.

"Adaline, you should stop Santa in your undies!" Mark joked.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Adaline said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you real Santa for making my Christmas wish come true!" Mark took a photo of Adaline in her underwear.

"It better be erased after Christmas or else I'm gonna spy on you every time you shower" Adaline threatened.

"Deal" Mark said as Steve found the costumes for the girls and they got dressed.

"All right, let's go stop Nick" Hayley said after she got dressed, along with the rest of the group and went to go find Nick.

We see Nick riding on his sleigh as he shoots fire on every Christmas tree.

"Christmas is cancelled!" Nick laughs evilly as he continues to shoots, but were stopped by Mark's boomerang.

"What the hell?" Nick shouted.

"You're not going to win, fake evil Santa!" Mark shouted as the flying vehicles land at an icy mountain.

"DO you guys want to be stripped and tied again? No problem" Nick takes out the powerful rose.

"Not this time" Adaline said as she summons a powerful fairy mist that negates the scent.

"Damn it!" Nick shouted as the rose is destroyed. "It doesn't matter. Christmas is cancelled whether you like it or not!" he laughs evilly as he releases a ticking time bomb on every present in Langley Falls. "Touch me and every present here is killed! You lose! I win!"

"Not if I can help it!" it was...Santa and his friendly elves who arrived. "You're not going to win this time, Nicolas!" he presses a button that disables the explosion, thus leaving the presents safe and sound.

"Now!" Hayley shouted as she and Team Smith, plus Mark and Adaline attacked Nick with their weapons, thus defeating him.

"Now, guess where I put all the boys who have been very naughty this year?" Santa asked as Steve and Zoey ties up Nick the evil Santa.

"The naughty list?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Even better" Santa said as he and the heroes return back to the North Pole and he throws Nick into the fiery gates of Hell.

"Let that teach you a lesson about messing Christmas!" Santa shouted as everyone cheered.

"We did it guys! I told you we can save Christmas!" Mark cheered as he gives Adaline a kiss.

"We did it babe!" Jeff shouted as he makes out with Hayley.

"We kicked ass babe!" Zoey exclaimed as she and Steve shared a dance together and kiss afterwards.

"Thank you kids for saving Christmas! I would ask for requests on what you guys want for Christmas, but because Nick was taking control of Christmas with his evilness, I need to catch up and so I need to make a quick announcement to the world" Santa said as the heroes nodded as he broadcasts himself live on every television set.

"We should go home" Mark suggested as he, Adaline, and Team Smith left the North Pole and went back home.

Moments later, Mark and his mom, Adaline and her dad, Zoey and her parents, and the entire Smith family were watching TV at the Smith living room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there was hell throughout the past Christmases because an evil Santa was hurting and abusing innocent people. Today, heroes stopped him and I was given my real job back. However, because of his mischievous actions, I can limit to giving everyone one present. So all I ask is that you guys become patient with one present for the next two years and Santa's workshop will be back in business" Santa pleaded as the TV turns off.

"We can go for one present" Stan agreed.

"Me too" Roger said.

"We'll do it" Francine nodded.

The next morning, we see the residents of Langley Falls receiving their one present and opening them: Stan got a new gun, Francine got a new can of hairspray, Klaus received a bottle of fish food, Hayley receives a new headband which is the same as hers, Jeff receives another fishing hat, Steve gets a copy of _Pokemon Sun_ , Roger receives a warrior costume, Mary receives her Barbie dollhouse, Zoey receives a new soccer ball, Michael received a new pair of glasses, Katherine received a pink nightie, Bullock received a new set of puppets, Barry received a box of chocolates, Bethany received a basket of cookies, Toshi got a new sword, Lindsay received a violin, Snot got a stack of $1000, Lana got a baseball cap, Mark received a framed photo of Adaline wearing a sexy dress, and Adaline received a framed photo of a shirtless Mark. A few days after everyone got their presents, we see Steve and Zoey at the movies laughing while sharing popcorn, Hayley, Jeff, and Mary going ice skating, Barry and Bethany having a pizza eating contest, Toshi and Lindsay watching some anime on Toshi's HDTV, Snot and Lana bowling, Mark and Adaline cuddling together in front of a fireplace sharing some hot chocolate, and Klaus and Roger playing video games together. The last scene is Stan and Francine sleeping together peacefully in bed. All of this was done to the song "Fire and the Flood" by Vance Joy.

" _And so everyone in Langley Falls lived happily ever after. The end_ " Pen456 narrated as the scene shifts to real life.

"(Crying) what a sweet and sexy ending. Thank you friends for this wonderful chapter episode. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! I hope my son continues to write once he's back" Pen456 added. "Good night. Son, can I get my paycheck now?"

 **End of Act 3**

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review and happy holidays! Next chapter will be back in Martin Luther King weekend.**


	17. Mary the School Baby

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **In Loving Memory of Carrie Fisher (1956-2016)**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place at a local school for little kids. We see Hayley, carrying Mary on her lap, and Jeff sitting in front of a man who is sitting behind his desk.

"Let me get this straight: you want your daughter to join our prestigious school for the very young and very intelligent?" the man asked.

"Yes Mr. Williamson. Our Mary is very smart. Her first word was Mama and she can multiply numbers on top of her head" Hayley explained.

(Flashback)

We see Mary reading a book of numbers.

"Ooh, this is fun. Two plus two is four. Five plus five is ten. Mommy, is there a shortcut to adding too many numbers?" she asked.

"Sweetie, it's something called multiplication. I think you may be too young to know it" Hayley said.

"Mommy, I can walk and talk early, so I don't think I'm too young to learn" Mary commented.

"Well, it's never too early to learn anything. Here how it goes" Hayley said.

(Flashback Ends)

"And so our daughter can memorize her 12s times tables" Jeff said.

"Well, let me see: little girl, what's your name?" the man asked.

"Mary Fischer-Smith" Mary answered.

"What's 6 times 4?" he asked.

"24" Mary answered.

"100 times 12?"

"1200"

"Okay, answer this one and you're in: 2 times 2"

"4"

"I said 2 times 2, not 2 plus 2!" the man shouted.

"Uh, that's the correct answer, you dummy!" Hayley snapped.

"Is it? Damn it Julie, you lied to me!" he screamed out the window. "(Clears throat) my apologizes. Mr. and Mrs. Fischer-Smith, congratulations! Your daughter is in!"

Later, we see Steve and Zoey eating at Dunkin Donuts, where Mark is working with a customer.

"Steve, I'm so glad we're spending more time together. It's been forever since we hanged out" Zoey said.

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't invite you to my family vacation. Dad couldn't get tickets for all of us to go to California" Steve apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm so glad you're here" Zoey smiled as she feeds her boyfriend a doughnut.

"Guys, get a room!" Mark snapped.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Steve laughed.

"I am" Mark said. "Oh hang on" he takes out his phone. "(Laughs) Adaline texted me and said that she wants to prove her dad the pony pox exists. I keep telling her that there's no such thing and that Fluttershy made that shit up just so she can avoid tornado duty with Rainbow Dash."

"(Laughs) I love that episode! Classic one" Zoey said as she takes a bite of a chocolate donut with rainbow sprinkles. We see the inside of her mouth as she bites it. However, one sprinkle got stuck between her molar, but her tongue removes it. Unfortunately, we see the molars scraping the inside skin of her mouth and red liquid scrapes out.

"But yeah…" Zoey stopped for a moment and puts a piece of paper towel inside her mouth.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Uh…" Zoey takes out the paper towel and realizes that she was...bleeding. She goes to the bathroom to see what's wrong and it turns out, she got a...canker sore.

Outside the Dunkin Donuts, we hear someone screaming.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! That tears it! I'm telling the boss that sprinkle donuts are fatal. Here! It's on the house!" Mark gave Zoey a five dollar bill as Zoey tears up while Steve hugs her.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked, but she mumbles.

"I think it's a canker sore. I need to tell your mom" Steve suggested as he picks up his phone.

Later, the scene takes place at the doctor's room in a medical facility.

"Mrs. Wilson, it seems here that your daughter has a large canker sore in her mouth and it is so painful that talking will create more harm if she tries to open her mouth" the doctor explained as Zoey holds a block of ice on her right cheek.

"Oh my God, that tears it! I'm going to demand every piece of rainbow sprinkle to be recalled from every store in the world!" Katherine angrily shouted as she takes out her phone and started typing. "I'm calling this: Tainted Sprinkles Cause Killer Canker Sores".

"Hmm" Zoey opens her eyes in a scared look.

"It's fine Zoey. Your mom is going crazy" the doctor said.

"Going crazy? Now I'll never hear my baby girl talk again!" Katherine shouted.

"But mom…" Zoey opens her mouth, but she cries due to the pain as she covers it with her hands.

"Mrs. Wilson, it's only temporarily. Give her this medicine and she'll be fine in no time" the doctor gives Zoey's mom medicine and instructions. "She cannot eat solids for at least 48 hours and someone can translate for her."

"I can do that" Steve arrives as he holds a bouquet of flowers for Zoey and gives them to her.

"(mumbles) thanks babe" Zoey said as she hugs her.

"I have no idea what she said but anytime" Steve kisses her on the forehead.

The next day, Jeff's van arrives at Mary's school. Jeff and Hayley take their daughter out of the vehicle and they walk together.

"Mommy, I'm so excited for school. I'm going to be the class genius" Mary said.

"I know you are, sweetie" Hayley smiled.

"Here we are babe" Jeff said as they arrived to Mary's classroom, only to see a bunch of parents surrounding.

"What the hell's going on?" Hayley asked as a bunch of dads surround a young and beautiful teacher. She has long blonde hair tied to a ponytail. She had glasses, a pink blouse, blue skirt, and black high heel boots.

"Oh man, she's best for my son and daughter" one dad said.

"Good morning parents. My name is Ms. Colleen Elizabeth and I'm the teacher for the young genius class" Ms. Elizabeth said. (A/E She is voiced by Scarlett Johannson.)

"She's a slut" one mom said.

"Hey, don't hit on her. We're married" another mom said to her husband.

"This is not going to look well" Hayley shook her head.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

Mary walks into Ms. Elizabeth's classroom. She meets a little girl, wearing a blue sundress, white socks, and black shoes.

"Hi, I'm Mary. What's your name?" Mary introduced.

"I'm Candace Frost, but call me Candy! I love candy and nice people! Nice to meet you! Want some candy?" Candy greeted herself in a happy and hyperactive tone as she hugs Mary. (A/E She's voiced by Sarah Silverman.)

"Yay! I meet my first friend!" Mary cheered, but they were pushed by a girl wearing sunglasses, purple dress, and boots.

"Out of my way, losers!" she shouted. (A/E Mindy Kaling voices her.)

"Who the heck was that?" Mary asked.

"Ugh, it's Tiana Pearlson, the most popular girl in the school. Her parents are rich because her dad is BFFs with the founders of Lyft and was given a lifetime contract and her family make lots of money. She's spoiled rotten" Candy asked.

"I don't like her" Mary grinds her teeth.

"Mary, please don't get angry. It will be okay" Candy begged, and Mary calmed down.

"You're right. I'm sure it's just a phase" Mary said.

"Good morning boys and girls" Ms. Elizabeth said.

"Good morning Ms. Elizabeth" all the students greeted her as they say down to their seats.

"Welcome to the first day of school. We're going to learn each other's names and we will have fun together. I love working with children. This is going to be fun" Ms. Elizabeth greeted sweetly.

Later, she and the kids were playing with a ball. Mary catches it.

"I'm Mary and my parents are superheroes" Mary said.

"Oh my God, you mean...you're the daughter of Glamora and Toxic Touch? My niece and nephew have comics of them and are die hard fans of the Ultimate Heroes! Mary, I can tell that you're going to enjoy this school so much. I'm honored to be teaching the daughter of two Ultimate Heroes" Ms. Elizabeth smiled as everyone, except Tiana, cheered for Mary.

"There's no way she's popular than me" Tiana glared.

"Tiana, would you like to go next?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

"I'm Tiana and my daddy is the co-founder of Lyft, the app to call cabs on the go" Tiana greeted with a prideful tone.

"You mean, your daddy made something that will take me places without wasting gas on my car? You are amazing!" Ms. Elizabeth cheered and the kids cheered loudly to Tiana.

"Hey, how is Lyft popular? I don't even know what that is" Mary wondered in a sad tone.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey walk to school together as they hold hands.

"Hi Zoey" Snot and Lana said, but Zoey simply waved at them.

"What's wrong with her?" Snot asked.

"She has a bad canker sore and doctors are telling her to not talk for a while. I have to translate everything for her" Steve explained as his girlfriend mumbles.

"She says that she needs to get to her locker. I'll see you later pal" Steve said as they approached to her locker.

"Want me to help you out?!" Snot shouted.

"Snot, she's not deaf!" Steve snapped.

"My bad. Snot hasn't had his apple morning this morning" Lana giggled as Snot glared at her.

The next few days, Mary and her classmates were doing some finger painting.

"Look Candy, I made a painting of me, my mommy and daddy, my uncle Steve, my grandparents, my babysitters Roger, Mark, Adaline, and Zoey, and my pet fish Klaus" Mary said.

"Nice drawing. I made a painting of every candy in the world" Candy displayed.

"Wow, beautiful drawings ladies" Ms. Elizabeth complimented.

"Thank you Ms. Elizabeth" Mary cheered.

"Wow! Look at that" one boy said as Tiana did a finger painting on...the Mona Lisa with strong polished details.

"Beautiful drawing, Tiana. In fact, that's my favorite one! You get a shiny platinum sticker and I will have the principal display it in the hallways" Ms. Elizabeth said as she takes her painting.

"Oh come on! That is not fair at all! How is she trying to be better than me?" Mary wondered.

"Mary, don't freak out" Candy said as Tiana grins evilly at them.

"She wants to play. We'll play all right" Mary threatened as we see a montage of Mary and Tiana jumping rope during recess, Mary having a ham sandwich while Tiana has peanut butter and jelly, Mary adding long numbers while Tiana multiplies them very quickly. Both girls are seen having competition with one another. One final montage is Mary dressing up like Glamora while Tiana dresses up as Diamond Tiara and all the kids cheer for the later.

Late at night, Mary walks to her bedroom, looking defeating.

"Everything all right sweetie?" Jeff asked.

"Dad, was this a good idea to send me to that school?" Mary asked.

"You don't like it honey?" Jeff wondered.

"(Sigh) there's a meanie named Tiana and she always wants to be better than everyone else. I just wish that we can act normal and not make this a competition" Mary complained.

"Baby, I understand how you feel. I know life is very difficult. Trust me, things will be better" Jeff said.

"I hope so. I have a dance recital coming soon and I don't want Tiana to steal the show" Mary said.

"I'll help you practice sweetie" Hayley said as she entered the room.

"Really?" Mary smiled.

"Really" Hayley grinned as she picks up her daughter and kisses her on the forehead.

The next day, Adaline is sitting next to Zoey, while Steve stands next to his girlfriend at a park.

"So Tiffany said my boots look like something I got from the dollar and I was like hell no, your butt is something that's from the dollar store! What a dummy, huh?" Adaline talked. "I wanted to snap at her for my clothes. I can't help the fact that I'm a chick who enjoys wearing short dresses and boots. She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about."

" _Man, this is so boring. How long will this go on?_ " Steve asked himself as Zoey mumbles. "Zoey said it's not nice to talk someone behind her back. She said just to ignore what she said because what you bought is none of her business." Zoey nods and gives her boyfriend a thumbs up.

"You're right, Steve uh Zoey uh, thanks!" Adaline stands up and leaves. "I'm going to see if Mark needs his work clothes washed again. Bye guys."

Zoey mumbles again.

"You want some ice cream?" Steve asks as Zoey nods.

"What kind?" Steve asked again.

(Mumbling)

"Vanilla it is" Steve said as Zoey blinks at him.

" _I love my girlfriend but the canker sore has got to go_ " he wonders.

" _I really want to talk now already! I don't want Steve to talk for me. I need more conversations with girls and it's awkward that he has to say things for me. I hate my all liquid diet_ " Zoey thought to herself as well.

(Flashback)

"Dinner time. It's plain broth again" Mrs. Wilson said as she, Mr. Wilson, and Zoey sat down on the dinner table.

" _I hope your happy canker sore! I miss solid foods already! Ugh!"_ Zoey thought while she gives her mom a smile and thumbs up.

(Flashback Ends)

Later, we see Tiana practicing her dancing moves. Her parents watches her.

"Pathetic! You have to stand out! I expect better results, young lady! Get better and be number one or you're grounded!" Tiana's mom shouted as she and her husband leaves. Unbeknown to her, Mary was watching her with a telescope.

"Yikes" she said.

"Mary, ready to practice?" Hayley asked, off-screen.

"Ready" Mary answered.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

The next few days, it was the big recital. The girls had their costumes ready.

"If anything bad happens, let me know and I'll put laxatives on Tiana's sippy drink" Candy asked.

"Why would you do that?" Mary asked.

"I'm your friend Mary. I'll do anything to protect you" Candy said.

"Thanks but please don't poison anybody. I just want her to stop being a bully" Mary suggested.

"Maybe you're right. Chocolate bar?" Candy offered.

"I'll pass. I can't have sweets really or else my tummy acts up" Mary said as Tiana walks in.

"Good luck Tiana" Mary said.

"Shut up!" Tiana shouted. "I'm going to stand out than all of you!"

Before that, Steve and Zoey were watching TV at the Smith household.

"Zoey, how are you feeling?" Steve asked, but his girlfriend texts him.

"I'm getting better but I'm worried that my canker sore would get worse. I have been taking my medicine and following doctor's orders, but I'm scared to talk" Steve reads. "It's okay. Just talk. I can translate as long as you want me to."

"(Sighs) you can stop translating...oh my God, I can talk again!" Zoey finally opens her mouth.

"Babe, you're okay!" Steve cheered.

"I thought I was never going to talk again, but I realized it was only temporary. Steve, thank you so much for helping me out! You are amazing! I love you and I owe you one big time buddy!" Zoey makes out with him. "The pain is gone and I can enjoy eating normal again. Now I know how Homer Simpson felt (giggles)."

"So what about sprinkles?" Steve asked.

"I got that covered" Zoey giggled as she puts ons a white T-shirt with a warning sign on top of rainbow sprinkles and it reads "Don't Give Me Sprinkle Goodies".

"Zoey, what's that?" Steve asked.

"Sorry, it's going to take a while for me to avoid this stuff. I promise I won't have it forever" Zoey explained.

"Got it" Steve said as he and his girlfriend hold hands, stood up from the couch, and walked outside together.

"Steve, I was wondering if you could tell your bimbo girlfriend to...oh they're gone huh? Oh well! Scrubs marathon for me!" Klaus cheered as he carried a bowl of popcorn and grabbed the remote.

Later, the parents were sitting as the curtains opened to start the show. Ms. Elizabeth talks to them.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My class has been putting on a show for quite some time and I think it's time they're ready to show you guys their hard work. Please give them a round of applause" she said as the kids bowed while their parents gave them a standing ovation. They start dancing to "The Candy Man". Tiana attempts to outshine the other kids, but Mary simply kept dancing.

"Hey Stan, I bet you $100 Mary will crap her pants" Roger said.

"I bet you Mary will kick ass" Stan said as the two guys shook hands, but Francine shushed them.

However, Tiana starts dancing in front of her class like crazy, while her parents cheer for her loudly.

"Hey, what's all this?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley, I think I know why Mary has been upset lately. It's that girl she don't like. Mary, show her what you're made of" Jeff said as Mary danced next to her.

"What are you doing?" Tiana demanded.

"I'm sorry but we have to be equal. Ms. Elizabeth is not looking happy right now" Mary said as Ms. Elizabeth...was recording everything.

"I'm loving this!" she cheered to herself.

Tiana does some dance moves as the audience cheers.

"Oh yeah?" Mary asked as she out dances her nemesis and the audience gives her a standing ovation.

Tiana looks shocked.

"I hate you!" she storms off.

"Tiana wait" Mary stopped her but was too late.

"Uh, that was Ms. Elizabeth's class, ladies and gentlemen" the principal said as everyone kept applauding.

"Next up…" his voice fades as Mary's class were talking backstage.

"You were great Mary. You taught her who's boss" one classmate said.

"I'm so proud of you girl" Candy hugged Mary.

"Thanks but I didn't want to make it a competition" Mary confessed, but couldn't help but see Tiana being scolded by her parents.

"What was all this?" Mrs. Pearlson asked.

"We are Pearlsons for a reason: to be the best of the best and second means God-awful!" Mr. Pearlson screamed.

"Oh no" Mary whispered.

Hayley and Jeff arrived.

"Way to go sweetie!" Hayley cheered.

"Who know when Steve was stuck as Stacy helped out after all?" Jeff added as Mary's teacher arrived.

"Hi, are you Ms. Elizabeth? I'm Hayley Smith-Fischer, Mary's mother" Hayley asked.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Ms. Elizabeth said as they shook hands.

"Hello, I'm Jeff, Mary's dad. Nice to meet you Ms. E" Jeff introduced himself as well.

"Hi, I'm happy to meet you too. Mary is such an amazing student. She stands out really well.

In fact, Mrs. Fischer-Smith, your husband is the first guy to not objectify me. All the other dads are trying to hit on me and their wives think I'm a slut. I like you two. You're all right" Ms. Elizabeth said. "Because you two are great, call me Colleen."

"Thanks Colleen. Want to hang out like at the mall or something someday?" Hayley asked.

"I love that" Colleen said.

"Great!" Jeff smiled.

"I'm glad to meet trustworthy parents I mean friends" Colleen said as she, Hayley, and Jeff walked together while laughing.

"You were terrible! You are grounded, young lady!" Mrs. Pearlson shouted.

"You are a negative influence on the Pearlson family" Mr. Pearlson agreed.

"Hang on" Hayley arrived.

"Excuse me, that's not how you treat your daughter" Hayley said.

"This is none of your business, ma'am. Leave us alone or else I'll call the cops on you" Mrs. Pearlson threatened.

"You don't know who I am, don't you?" Hayley asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"I don't care if you were a superhero. Go away now! Your daughter is a huge negative influence" Mr. Pearlson demanded.

"Do you care of being better than everyone else, even more than the happiness and sweet childhood of Tiana?" Hayley asked.

"That's right. Being number one is the only rule in the Pearlson family and legacy" Mr. Pearlson said.

"Here's my number one" Hayley said as she...punched Tiana's father in the face.

"How could you?!" Tiana's mom screamed, but Hayley slaps her face.

"Be better parents or else I'm calling Child Services for abuse" Hayley said as she approached her daughter's nemesis.

"Just be yourself" Hayley said as she, Jeff, and Colleen left.

Tiana approaches to Mary.

"I'm sorry for being a bully. I'm not ready to make friends, but eventually I will one day and you can be the first one" Tiana apologized.

"Thanks Tiana. You're not so bad yourself. It's not your fault though" Mary said.

"Thanks. But don't get a swelled head and you better watch out little girl, because one day, I'll outshine you. See you later" Tiana waved goodbye to Mary as she left.

"Bye Tiana. I'll make you that won't happen at all" Mary said.

"So are you and Tiana cool now?" Candy asked.

"Just some baby steps but who knows? Maybe she'll be cool or maybe she won't be" Mary said as the two girls left the stage as Tiana approaches to her parents.

(Credits Scene)

Zoey is seen...munching on a cheeseburger, chicken nuggets, and fries at McDonald's.

"Oh solid foods, I missed you so much!" she exclaimed as her mouth was covered with grease.

"I'm glad you're happy, but take it easy babe" Steve suggested.

"You're right" Zoey agreed as she took smaller bites. "So, would you consider having a career in mute translating?" she joked.

"Sure why not" Steve rolled his eyes as his girlfriend laughs, but he smiles and watches her eat.

" _I'm so glad things are normal again_ " Steve thought to himself as he looks at Zoey's left ring finger. " _Soon_."

 **End of Act 3**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Even though some parts may have been rushed but don't worry, there will be more content in deleted scenes chapters I plan on making after the end of this season. Read and review and welcome to 2017!**


	18. Steve and Zoey's Big Night

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. Steve was finishing his homework.

"Okay, I just need one more sentence and I will be done with my essay" he told himself as he finished typing.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's see what's happening in today's world" he looks at his calendar and realizes one date.

"Oh my God, prom is in a couple of weeks?! I have to be ready, but wait, oh God" Steve is having flashback moments about going to school as Stacy.

(Flashback)

Stacy is walking down the hallways at Pearl Bailey High School.

"Steve is a sexy girl" a guy taunted him/her.

"Steve should play for both the men's and women's soccer team" a girl taunted Stacy as well.

"Weirdo! Creepy!" other students taunts Stacy hides his/her face with books while continuing to walk.

(Flashback Ends)

"Okay Stacy is gone and I'm sure the rest of the schools have forgotten since then. Dear God, all I ask is that I survive the remainder of senior year and in exchange, I'll give up farting in front of my girlfriend for the rest of my life. Amen" Steve said as he goes back to work.

(Farts)

"That was unintentional" Steve commented.

Meanwhile, Zoey is walking her dogs at the park. They stop for a moment.

"Hey boys. Hang on. I need to answer a phone call" Zoey said as her dogs sat for a moment.

"Hello?" she answered while a screen splits in half and Adaline is next to her while calling.

"Are you ready for prom?" Adaline asked.

"You don't even go to the same school I go to, but sort of actually. I still need my dress and I'll be ready" Zoey answered.

"Well, have you seen these videos on Facebook? A lot of guys are finding creative ways asking girls to go to the prom with them" Adaline added as Zoey sees that video. One guy opened a box of pizza and it reads "PROM?", another guy falls 10 feet from the top of a building to land on a moonbounce and it reads "PROM?" on the ground, another guy gives a girl a scratch off ticket and reveals "PROM WITH ME?", and so forth.

"Adaline, why hasn't Steve asked me out, oh wait, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten. You know what? None of us will forget. Thanks. I have to go now" Zoey hangs up her phone as Adaline's screen disappears.  
The following day, Steve and Zoey are walking to class together.

"Zoey, I found this interesting letter while cleaning the other day. Believe it or not, it's from (gulps) Stacy" Steve said while his girlfriend froze.

"Oh no! Is she coming back?" Zoey whispered as flashback memories of Steve being Stacy were back again.

"Hey wait a minute; I've conquered that fear. What did Stacy said?" Zoey wondered.

"I'll tell you after school. Come to my house to listen" Steve suggested.

Later, at the CIA, Stan is watching Bullock putting up decorations.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Stan asked.

"Smith, I'm glad you here. I'm setting up prom for your son's high school. Have you not heard about it?" Bullock asked.

"I know, but prom isn't until the next three weeks" Stan corrected.

"Right! That's why it's never too early to start decorating" Bullock said. "Who knows? Maybe young Smith can break history and become the first person to win prom king and queen. (Laughs)"

"Sir, that's my boy you're talking about here. Leave him alone. He's not a girl anymore" Stan said. "He said some sort of magic luck cured him, although I find it hard to believe."

"I'm just kidding. Geez, learn to take a joke, Smith" Bullock said. "Help me with the balloons?"

Later, Steve and Zoey are at Zoey's room.

"What does the letter say?" Zoey asked.

"It reads "Dear Zoey, I'm sorry for taking over your boyfriend's body. It's not my fault. Lucy Sheridan has taken control of his body. I tried my hardest to become the boyfriend you always loved. All he asks is that once he returns is that he...takes you to prom with him?" Steve reads the letter.

"Oh my God, yes!" Zoey cheers as they kiss romantically.

(The chorus of _Firework_ by Katy Perry plays.)

"Wait a minute" Zoey paused.

(Record scratches)

"We are still going to prom, regardless if you ask me out or not, right?" Zoey asked.

"Obviously! We're a team, babe" Steve said.

A few days later, we see several kids in line outside of the office at Pearl Bailey High School.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Oh crap! This is the line for prom king and queen nominations. We have to get in" Zoey suggested as they got in line.

"Oh crap! It's Mertz" Steve panicked as his bully finished registering.

"I'm the favorite to win!" Mertz laughs evilly.

"We'll win too handsome" Lisa Silver was there as she also finished signing up.

"Oh come on!" Zoey whined. "Steve?"

"Yes?" Steve answered.

"If only one of us wins, don't get jealous" Zoey suggested.

"Our relationship is always first no matter what" Steve nods.

The following week later, the students are waiting anxiously to hear who got picked on a TV monitor. Principal Lewis shows up.

"Good afternoon, boys and gentlemen, oh wait, ladies and girls, ah you know what? Here are the news: garbage pickup is cancelled until further duty" Lewis announced.

"Oh come on! I'm waiting to see who got picked!" Mertz shouted.

"And furthermore: girls' soccer team has won the city championship last night 4-2 in overtime. Congratulations to them" Lewis added.

"We want names! We want names!" the student body, except for Steve and Zoey, got angry.

"Come on! I want to see if I got picked so that Lana will finally have sex with me!" Snot said.

"I want to win and become the fattest prom king ever!" Barry added.

"Mō isoide! (Hurry up!)" Toshi shouted.

"That's all and thank you for your attention. Oh wait, here are the results to see who has made the cut for the running of prom king and queen" Lewis continued.

"Finally!" every student shouted in unison.

"Oh God!" Steve and Zoey panicked in unison.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! The moment has finally arrived. After eliminating every loser and dork in the school, we have count down to the remaining 4 boys and 4 girls running for king and queen of Pearl Bailey High School" Lewis announced.

"Finally!" everyone in the school shouted.

"The following are competing for prom king are: Steve Smith, Vince Chung, Mertz, and...Rocky Reyes" Principal Lewis announced as photos of the 4 boys were shown.

"Oh my God! I'm going to win prom king! Well, I'm in! All I have to do is win! This is awesome!" Steve cheered.

"Hey Steve shouldn't be prom king. He should be the prom queen!" Mertz shouted as everyone laughed at Steve. Steve has a scared look on his face.

"What?!" he whispered as moments of Stacy appeared again when s/he was in school and the students made fun of him/her.

The scene shifts back to the present.

"And now the ladies, but instead of telling you, here they are instead" Principal Lewis showed Lisa Silver, Zoey Wilson, a girl named Sindy, and another girl named Jessica.

"Good luck guys and gals. You will need it" Lewis finished his announcement.

Lisa Silver makes a wicked smile.

"So that Wilson girl thinks she can win, well guess what? I don't think so" she tells her friends.

"It's a shame Vince isn't with us anymore. I hate how changed he is. Don't worry. We'll make sure they lose the contest" Mertz said.

"You betcha" Lisa's friend Amy added.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey are walking home, although Steve looks down.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey, someone told me that I should be the queen and not the king. I feel insulted. They don't understand I'm a boy again. I'm free from Stacy, but kids at school are way too stubborn to understand" Steve explained.

"Don't worry about it. I know I've conquered my fear. So should you babe. We can win this together. Also, my mom had won prom queen when she was in high school and I'm hoping I can win it for the Wilson family" Zoey commented.

"Well, I remember my dad thought my mom was the Homecoming queen a while back, but I'm hoping that if we win, it wouldn't be a mistake" Steve said.

"It's not. Don't worry" Zoey kisses him while hugging.

"Come on Queen Wilson. Let's go do some shopping this weekend" Steve suggested.

"I like that idea King Smith" Zoey agreed as they continue kissing.

"Okay, they are NOT going to win!" Mertz was spying on them, along with Lisa and Amy.

Meanwhile, Mertz, along with his friends Lisa and Amy, were having a private meeting at his house.

"Alright, so we know that Steve was a girl back then and for some odd and stupid reason, he decides to be a boy again because apparently, he thinks he's better than being a transsexual" Mertz said.

"Yeah, I think he hates being a girl because he doesn't care for the LGBT group at all. Some hypocrite Smith is" Lisa agreed.

"Uh-huh" Amy nodded.

"Okay, all we have to do is the following" Mertz explained as he showed his girlfriends blue prints.

"First, we tell the people that Smith should be disqualified from winning prom king because he cannot keep switching genders. Second, tell everyone that Steve is actually Stacy and never Steve so that he'll never live like a boy ever again. Third, if the first two fail, we do this" he shows them an image of the infamous Carrie covered in pigs' blood at prom.

"We cover Steve and his skanky girlfriend pigs' blood? I like it!" Lisa laughs evilly.

"We have to make sure we don't lose to those losers" Mertz demanded as the camera pans out while they continue to talk.

The next day at school, we see the prom contenders, except for Steve, giving away cupcakes, cookies, and brownies to convince other students to vote for them.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot to make something for the school. Oh boy, there goes my…" Steve was stopped by Hayley, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Here Steve, I made brownies after you told us you and Zoey were running for king and queen" she said.

"Thanks sis. Wait, there's no weed, is there?" he asked worriedly.

"I promise there isn't. Jeff was too busy helping Mary with her schoolwork" Hayley said.

(Flashback)

"So daddy, if you rearrange the letters in the word listen, you get silent" Mary said.

"Wait, I thought I was going to help you" Jeff said.

"You are. You're helping me explain how much I learned at school" Mary said.

"Cool, cutie" Jeff laughed.

(Flashback Ends)

"Thanks sis" Steve kisses Hayley on the cheek and leaves. She smiles as she leaves.

"Hey Smith, what are you doing? Baking like a woman?" Mertz appeared while taunting.

"Shut up! I'm here to win prom king!" Steve snapped.

"Oh what are these, brownies? I'll vote for you" Mertz snatches the batch away from Steve and pukes on them.

"There you go. Maybe if you're a woman, you can be a better baker" he walks away evilly as he hands out mini pies.

Steve's face turns lava red of anger and proceeds to kick his ass really hard. Everyone was watching the fight.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they shouted.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Zoey arrives while carrying a tray of chocolate chunk cookies.

Later, the boys were sent to the principal's office.

"Steve and Mertz, why on Earth were you fighting?" Lewis demanded.

"He puked on my sister's brownies so that I wouldn't be the king" Steve explained.

"It's his fault for going back to being a boy" Mertz added.

"Excuse me? I didn't even ask to become Stacy. I was cast under a spell by someone named Lucy. I support the LGBT, but I was trapped under a spell" Steve added more.

"Both of you, knock it off. However, Smith, you can kick ass and Mertz, you did throw up on delicious brownies, so therefore you boys are officially on probation until prom. That means, one more devious act and you guys can forget about prom and graduation" Lewis threatened.

"I understand" Mertz agreed.

"Fine, I'm sorry for hitting you but this better not make me lose to you. I want to dance with Zoey and I'm not going to let crap like this continue" Steve said.

"Off you go" Lewis said as the boys left. However, we see him...eat a ruined brownie.

"Hey, not bad" he continues eating.

"Please be okay" Zoey said as she looks out a window.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

We see Steve looking for a tuxedo with Mark.

"Zoey texted me she found a dress and won't tell me until the big day. She said it's a surprise" Steve said.

"That's good. I wish I went to an American high school and I would have loved to go to prom with Adaline" Mark said.

"I'm sorry pal. If you want, you're more than welcome to come to my prom. I convinced the principal to have Hayley and Jeff chaperone, even though prom will be at the CIA" Steve suggested.

"Thanks, but Adaline said she has to go fishing with her dad and invited me to go with her. Someday Steve" Mark smiled.

"He will lose" Mertz is spying on Steve.

Many days later, it was morning. It was finally the biggest day for high school students at Pearl Bailey High School

"Here goes nothing" Steve said as he got up from bed.

(Play _This is Our Big Night_ from _Equestria Girls_ for these scenes.)

Zoey is seen taking a shower. Steve is looking inside his closet to find the tuxedo he bought with Mark. Zoey is seen combing her hair, putting on lipstick, and doing her nails. The other high school kids are trying on dresses and tuxedos. Zoey finds the perfect prom dress: which was a short black strapless dress. Steve finally finds his tuxedo, which was a black suit and tie, along with matching shoes. Zoey wears her dress, along with matching heels. Steve arrives at her house in a limousine. He picks her up and puts a flower corsage on her wrist. She blushes and they kiss as they went to the limo, but was stopped by Mrs. Wilson.

"Wait kids" Katherine stops them as she wants to take a photo of the couple and does so successfully as the song stops midway. "Have fun and don't forget to keep those pants on at all times!" she said as the couple went inside the limo. They, along with other limos and kids coming out of them arrived at the prom location, which was the top of the CIA, which was filled with decorations.

"Thanks Bullock for hosting my son's prom night" Stan said.

"No trouble at all Smith. I feel like a teenage again. Besides, I feel like boogieing" Bullock commented as he tries to dance, but broke his back.

"Smith, get my Vicodin!" he shouted.

"Mr. S, thanks for letting me and Hayley chaperone. This is going to be fun" Jeff smiled while clad in a green suit and bowtie. Hayley wore a green dress and matching heels. They kiss while Stan chuckles.

"Hi guys" Steve and Zoey greeted as he sees Snot, Barry, and Toshi, who are wearing tuxedos and brought their girlfriends (Lana, Bethany, and Lindsay) while clad in fancy dresses and heels.

"Group photo!" Snot shouted as they posed for a photo together.

"Is it done?" Mertz asked.

"Done" Lisa said as they raised the bucket of pigs' blood to the top of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to announce the prom king and queen. After tallying so many votes, here we are" Bullock announced as everyone cheered.

"Stop right there!" Mertz interrupted and took the microphone away from Bullock. "Steve is a girl! Steve is Stacy! Look at him. He's still a girl and should be running for prom queen!"

The students laugh at Steve.

"Oh my God!" Hayley shouted angrily.

"That is so ice cold" Jeff shook his head.

"Look at him" Mertz showed everyone photos of Steve as Stacy in short dresses, lingerie, bikini, and other sexy outfits. "Steve is not a man! Steve is not a man!"

"Knock it off!" Steve goes up to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mertz is lying to you all. I'm not Stacy! I'm Steve, Steve Smith! Yes I admit I was Stacy, but I'm not her anymore. Look, I was cast under a spell by someone named Lucy Sheridan. Don't believe me, look at this" Steve pointed a video of Steve being transformed as Stacy from Lucy's spell. Everyone looked in shock.

"That's right. I saved him because it was destroying our relationship and lives. I stopped the spell. Steve is a boy. I…" Zoey stuttered as everyone went silent.

"...had sex with him" she starts to cry. "I had sex with him so that Steve could be back to normal again. There, I confess. I understand if you guys will hate me forever. I'll accept it."

The students cheered super loudly for Zoey.

"My brother...had sex with Zoey?! That's not fair! Jeff, why the hell did we have to wait until 6 months after we got married? You were too slow. You know what? Let's not be jealous. Steve is a man now" Hayley smiled.

"Way to go Steve!" Jeff cheered.

"Steve, I love you and I always will" Zoey said as Steve appears and they kiss. Everyone cheered for them.

Stan is actually smiling.

"Yes! Francine owes me $100. I knew he would lose his virginity before the release of Rogue One and I won the bet. Way to go son!" he cheered as well.

Everyone gives the love doves a standing ovation.

"Now!" Mertz shouted as Lisa pulls down the rope to spill the pigs' blood.

"Look out!" Steve shouted as he and Zoey ran quickly, but Mertz went chasing after him, except that he...got covered by the pigs' blood.

"No! My plan is ruined! I mean…" Mertz stuttered.

"As the head committee of the prom, I declare that Mertz is hereby disqualified from prom king due to smelling like a pig and upsetting Steve Smith!" Bullock announced.

"Damn it!" Mertz rips off her bow tie and leaves angrily.

"Therefore, your prom king and queen are: Steven Anita Smith and Zoey Melanie Wilson!" Bullock announced as the couple cheered.

The rest of the high school students cheered.

"Come, my children, and accept your crown" Bullock said as Steve accepted the king crown and Zoey accepted the queen tiara. They also received their respective sashes.

"The King and Queen of Pearl Bailey High School!" Stan announced as everyone cheered.

"All right, let the party continue! All we ask is that you keep them pants on at all times! Have a good time everybody and please, play that kick-ass song from _My Little Pony_ " Bullock finalized his words as the song _This is Our Big Night_ plays again and the students dance.

"We did it babe. I'm so proud of us" Steve said to Zoey.

"I'm proud of us too" Zoey blushes.

The music stops as the spotlight points towards them. The song I See You by Leona Lewis plays.

"This must be for the king and queen dance" Zoey said as her hands are on Steve's shoulders as Steve's hands are on Zoey's hips and they share a slow but romantic dance together.

"I love you" both said in quiet but unison as everyone cheered loudly for them.

They, along with the other high school couples dance to songs such as _The Rockafeller Skank_ by Fatboy Slim, _Cha Cha Slide_ by Mr. C, and much more.

The next day, the Smith family including Zoey, were having a meeting.

"Honey, I'm so proud that you won prom king. However, when you...did it, did you at least use protection?" Francine asked.

"Of course" Steve nodded, along with Zoey.

"Good. It's good that Steve is now a man" Stan smiled.

"I'm proud of little brother" Hayley smiled as she hugs Steve.

"Thanks sis" Steve smiled.

"Way to go dude!" Jeff cheered.

"Aww, I wanted to go to prom, but of course the CIA put my brain in the body of a to a stupid goldfish!" Klaus complained. "But who cares? A Smith won!"

"Thanks guys for all your support. I know how uneasy it was to be the king, especially my days as being trapped as Stacy and admitting I had sex with Zoey" Steve commented.

"What will happened between you and Zoey dude?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. Of course we're still together until the end" Steve answered as he shares a kiss with Zoey. "Excuse me" he goes up to his room. He takes out a tiny box and opens the inside, although he is the only one seeing what's inside.

"One day babe. Just one day" he smiles as he closes the box and puts it back in his drawer.

 **End of Act 3**

 **Sorry for the long delay. I finally finished this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I've been wanting to write a prom theme chapter. Read and review and see you next time.**

 **P.S. Mertz is the red hair bully on the show, for those asking who he is.**


	19. Her Fair Lady

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. We see Hayley, Jeff, and Colleen watching TV.

" _We now return to Jeff the Killer visits Candle Cove_ " the tv announced.

 **TV Cutaway**

"You have...to go...inside" Ms. Laughingstock the ship cackled.

"Make me bitch!" Jeff threatened with his bloody knife.

"I was just kidding! Please don't kill me! I have a family to feed" Ms. Laughingstock leaves while crying.

"Hey come back! I didn't mean that, I swear. I'm sorry! Oh man, for a bunch of scary creepypasta characters, we all have feelings" Jeff said as he looked at the audience.

 **TV Cutaway Ends**

"Thanks so much for inviting me over. After finishing grading coloring pages, I'm so glad to hang out with real friends" Colleen said.

"Anytime, girl, I mean woman, I mean" Jeff stumbled.

"Jeff, it's fine. It's good that we're friends with Mary's teacher" Hayley giggled.

"Your daughter is so amazing! She is a huge pleasure to have in my class" Colleen said.

"Is she still rivals with Tiana?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure" Colleen said.

 **Flashback**

"Woohoo! I made the largest tower block ever!" Mary cheered as she stands next to her tower.

"Look at mine!" Tiana shouted as her tower resembles the Eiffel Tower. The other students, except for Candy, look at Tiana's tower with amaze.

"What a female puppy that starts with b!" Candy shouted.

"Good girl" Mary nodded.

 **Flashback Ends**

"What about you? How's life going?" Jeff asked.

"It's fine. I'm currently looking for the love of my life" Colleen said.

"I'm sure you'll find someone" Hayley smiled.

"Hayley, Stan farted in my underwear again. I need to borrow your laundry detergent again" Roger appeared, wearing a bathrobe.

"Roger, get the hell out of here!" Hayley shouted.

"Oops, are you guys having an orgy? My bad! I'll leave you alone" the alien leaves.

"(Farts) that was me this time!" Roger shouted off-screen, while the three made grossed out looks.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey were looking into houses.

"Steve, why are we looking inside this house? We don't have the money yet" Zoey said.

"I know, but I feel that it's not too early to start looking into a house. Besides, boyfriends and girlfriends share houses so I don't see no harm in that" Steve said as Zoey kisses him on the lips.

"Can we live here?" Zoey asked as they entered a house, filled with unicorns.

"Unicorns?" Steve asked.

"I love unicorns! They're adorable. I even went to a petting zoo and encountered one myself" Zoey shows him a photo of her when she was a little girl, taping a caution cone on a donkey, but the words read "Too Adorable to be Banned from Zoo".

"Uh how about this one?" Steve said as the scene shifts to another house with science fiction. However, Zoey throws up on the ground.

"I'm sorry Steve. It's not that I hate this idea, but I get motion sickness and I don't have my medicine" Zoey explained.

"Okay, let's take a break" Steve said as they went back to Stan's SUV, which Steve borrowed.

"I owe you one" Zoey smiled.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Adaline went shopping with Colleen. They were looking for dresses.

"How about this one?" Hayley suggested as she shows Colleen a pink strapless dress.

"I like this one better" Adaline showed her an aqua green dress.

"Ladies, I like them both, but I want this one!" Colleen sees a purple and dark pink dress.

"Perfect!" both Hayley and Adaline awed.

Later, the ladies arrive at a bar.

"Let's find the one true love" Hayley said.

"Hayley, I'm not 21" Adaline warned.

"Still?" Hayley questioned.

"Fine, I'll go" Adaline grumbled.

"I'm sorry. (Sighs) I don't know what to do. I can't ask Steve for a fake ID. I can't go back to jail again" Hayley said.

"You went to jail?!" Adaline was puzzled.

"It was a long time" Hayley said.

"Ladies, it's okay. I rather find my love on my own. I call you if things fail" Colleen suggested.

"Great idea. Call us if things suck" Hayley said as she drops off her friend and drives off.

Later, Colleen sat alone while sipping on a martini. A guy approaches her.

"Hey girl! Why so lonely? You're so cute" he said.

"Thanks!" Colleen smiled.

"Can I see what panties you have?" he laughed, but Colleen slaps him.

"Screw this! I'm out of here!" Colleen calls on her cellphone.

The next day, Colleen, Hayley, and Jeff were drinking at Starbucks.

"It was awful! I couldn't take it anymore" Colleen explained.

"Were guys trying to send you to outer space?" Jeff asked but Hayley frowned. "What?"

"Ugh! I just find guys to be creepy. No offense to you Jeff" Colleen explained.

"None take" Jeff nodded.

"What about any of the dads from Mary's school?" Hayley asked.

"Listen, the reason why I'm not interested on my students' fathers' flirting is that it's not just because it's wrong to seduce married men, but because I like...other kind of people" Colleen explained.

"Oh, I get it! You like aliens!" Jeff said.

"What? No!" Colleen rebutted.

"Sorry, my husband likes to joke with stuff like that" Hayley apologized.

"Wait, so it's not aliens?" Jeff wondered.

"I'm actually talking about women. That's right, I'm a lesbian" Colleen answered. Both Hayley and Jeff's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Babe, my jaw is stuck! Help me" Jeff mumbled as Hayley restores his jaw.

"My turn" Hayley said as Jeff fixes hers.

"Are you guys upset?" Colleen asked.

"Not at all. That's great but I wished that you would have told us earlier" Hayley said.

"It's cool girl! I think I know what will happen" Jeff imagines him in a bedroom with Hayley and Colleen wearing black and red lingerie, respectively, and they make out passionately.

"Come join us babe" both Colleen and Hayley asked Jeff seductively.

"Not happening!" Hayley snapped as Jeff's imagination fades.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Jeff stomps his foot three times. "Sorry. Anyways, how can we help?"

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

 **(A/E To save time, we see Mark's mom again. The last time we saw her was from Wheel and the Legman ft. The Third Wheel from season 2 and she is voiced by Nicole Kidman by the way.)**

Meanwhile, Mark went grocery shopping with his mom Joanne.

"So mom, my boss was kind enough to give me a paid vacation for a month for my hard work. How awesome is that?" Mark asked.

"It is dear" Joanne smiled as she puts milk in the grocery cart. However, she got distracted by...Colleen.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't mean to see you there" Joanne apologized.

"Whoa, you look so...beautiful" Colleen greeted.

"Hmm, isn't that Mary's teacher? I wonder what she's doing here" Mark thought to himself.

"Uh, thanks but I'm kind of leaning towards men, although you look kind of cute" Joanne blushed.

"I'm Colleen. Maybe we should get together?" Colleen takes out a piece of people from her shirt and gives it to Joanne.

"Sure, I like that I guess" Joanne accepts it as she blushes.

"I'll see you" Colleen leaves.

Unbeknownst, Jeff and Hayley were spying.

"OH...MY...GOD!" they shouted in unison.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Joanne asked as she unbuttons the top of her dress, but her son stops her.

"Mom, what the (bleep) are you doing?!" Mark asked.

"Young man, first of all, I can do whatever I like and second of all, that's 25 cents for using the f-word, and third of all, you're right. I have no idea what's gotten into me" Joanne said as Mark gives her a quarter.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey encountered yet another house.

"Look at this babe. It's perfect. The building is very tall and it has a jacuzzi outside. I like this a lot!" Steve smiled.

"Babe, it looks empty" Zoey said.

"I'm sure we can make the best of it" Steve said.

(Eerie sounds)

"What was that?" Zoey asked in a frightened tone.

"I don't know" Steve said.

"It better not be dogs!" Steve had his weapons taken out.

"Steve, did you brought your weapons along?" Zoey asked.

"I had to. You'll never know what you gonna get" Steve answered.

"Please no more _Forrest Gump_ references, unless you actually brought a box of chocolates with you" Zoey said.

"Got it" Steve agreed.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Adaline were having a conversation at Pizza Overlord.

"Adaline, I think your boyfriend's mom is in love with my daughter's teacher, or is it the other way around, but anywho, I think Colleen found someone" Hayley said.

"Mark hasn't told me anything. Then again, he sweats nonstop when he acts nervous" Adaline said.

 **Flashback**

We see Adaline walking in with a bag of groceries.

"Hey babe, can you help me with…." Adaline stopped as he sees Mark sweating as his whole body is completely soaking.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh" Mark stutters.

"What did you do?" Adaline asked.

"I ate the last slice of cake" Mark said rapidly.

"Mark, that was for you" Adaline smiled.

"Really?" Mark asked.

"NO! You owe me a slice of cake!" Adaline shouted.

 **Flashback Ends**

"He admits that instead of his heart beating like crazy, he gets diarrhea" Adaline added, while Hayley gets grossed out.

"I'm trying to eat girl" Hayley snapped.

"I'm sorry. I bet Mark is not taking the news seriously, huh?" Adaline wondered.

"You should ask him. You're his girlfriend" Hayley suggested.

"You know, I will. Thanks Hayley. Here's some money for the pizza" Adaline said as she leaves.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey are in the jacuzzi, even though there's no water, but they had their clothes lying on the ground.

"Steve, I feel weird being inside this dry hot tub in my undies" Zoey said as she sits clad in a white bra and matching panties with pink lace.

"Hey, I did the same thing with my dad, except the fact that we were attacked by dogs" Steve said as he's clad in whitey tights.

(Eerie sounds)

"Again, what the hell was that?" Zoey hugs Steve.

"Okay, this has got to stopped" Steve said as he stood up. "Come on Zoey."

"Steve, we're in our underwear!" Zoey snapped.

"It's just us two. Besides, our parents knew we're sleeping over at this house just for the night" Steve said.

(Eerie sounds)

"Can we at least play some music?" Zoey suggested.

"Fine" Steve surrendered as Zoey takes out a music player and it plays _Paparazzi_ by Lady Gaga.

"Lady Gaga?" Steve asked.

"Dude, her music kicks ass, okay?" Zoey explained.

"Touche" Steve nodded.

Meanwhile, Mark and his mom were sitting while watching TV.

"Sweetie, can I tell you something?" Joanne asked.

"Sure mom, what is it?" Mark answered.

"Honey, do you love me no matter what?" Joanne asked.

"Mom, I love you no matter what. You're my mom. No matter what you do, I will always love you" Mark smiled.

"Honey, this lady named Colleen is kind of...cute" Joanne said as her face turns red.

"You don't like her. You love her. Mom, just go out with her. You don't need to ask. If she makes you happy, ask her out" Mark nodded.

"Thank you so much for understanding!" Joanne kisses Mark on the cheek. "Can you help me date a girl, considering that you're dating a girl?"

"(Laughs) that's hysterical! Sure mom, I'm more than glad to help" Mark smiled.

Late at night, Steve and Zoey are sleeping together in sleeping bags, still clad in their underwear.

(Eerie sounds)

"Steve, I'm scared. We searched inside this house for hours and nothing seemed to be working" Zoey complained.

"Do you want to go home?" Steve asked.

"I can't. I forgot to tell you my parents are renovating our house" Zoey answered as we see Mr. and Mrs. Wilson...making out with paint all over their clothes.

(Eerie sounds)

"Where's your pistol sword?" Steve asked.

"Somewhere" Zoey answered.

 **Flashback**

We see Cindy Redmond repairing Zoey's weapon.

"I see! The hook is stuck" she said as it's free.

"Cindy, come on! Dinner is ready" her girlfriend Jessica said, off-screen.

"Zoey owers me $100" Cindy laughs as she texts on her cellphone.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Maybe we'll be fine in the morning" Zoey said as she cuddles next to Steve. He touches the strap of his girlfriend's bra, but she slaps him away.

"Wait until your birthday" Zoey said as the couple sleeps, along with the ongoing eerie sounds.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

The next day, Joanne is getting ready for her date with Colleen.

"I'm so nervous" she told herself.

We see Colleen pacing back and forth while her class is doing some finger painting.

"I should have called in a personal day" she told herself.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey were finishing their breakfast inside the scary house, still undressed.

"Steve, thank goodness you brought cereal and milk. Otherwise, we could have been starving" Zoey said.

"I learned from last time and this time I came prepared, except for the scary sound again" Steve said.

"That tears it! We're going to face our demons. We faced Dark Elves, the invasion of New York, and a whole lot of shit we faced. Come on let's go! Besides, I have my trusty weapon" Zoey suggested as she pointed her bra to Steve.

"You're going to flash the demon?!" Steve shouted.

"The sword trick, you idiot!" Zoey snapped.

"You know, that trick works 20% of the time, have you noticed that?" Steve asked.

"(Growls) I don't care. Maybe I've made bad guys get boners, but at least they didn't scare me" Zoey said as they followed the eerie sound.

"I know who you are and show yourselves! We're not robbers or thieves! We're just visitors, finding our dream house for our future! If you want to fight us, then show yourselves!" Zoey shouted, but the eerie sound disappears.

"You passed the test" the voice that make the scary sound ended as they found it was a speaker.

"What the hell?" Steve asked as he found a note behind it.

" _Dear visitors. Thank you for visiting this abandoned apartment for 30 years. This was meant to keep bad guys away from you. As long as you don't harm society, you are more than welcome to stay and buy for $10,000"_ Steve reads.

"So all this time, the scary sounds was to eliminate house invaders or robberies?" Zoey asked.

"It looks like it" Steve said.

"Well, thank God we're okay, although there's still something bothering me" Zoey added.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"Why the hell are we still in our undies?" Zoey asked.

"Because we're hot" Steve said in a seductive tone as they make out on the ground.

"Come on, let's go home. This house is a maybe" Zoey suggested as they got up and she found their clothes. She quickly dons her outfit.

"You're right. Let's go home" Steve said as he got dressed and they drove off.

Meanwhile, we see Joanne entering a restaurant, with Colleen waiting at a table. Unbeknownst, Mark and Hayley were spying them.

"This better work" Mark whispered.

"Good evening, madam" Joanne greeted.

"Good evening, dear" Colleen greeted as well.

"Ladies, what would you like for the evening?" a waiter asked.

"Oh my God, this is working" Mark cheered quietly.

"How old is your mom? Colleen is 29" Hayley wondered.

"40. She had me at 20, just like Zoey. Now be quiet and let me see if my mom is happy" Mark answered. "Where's Jeff?"

"Here I am!" Jeff shouted, but they shushed him. "My bad."

"I don't know if I can find my true love from a guy. All the men has been nothing but creeps. The last boyfriend I dated cheated on me with a teenager" Colleen teared up.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm here and I'll always be here for you" Joanne said as they hold hands together on a table.

"What are you doing?" Colleen asked.

"I think I love you" Joanne answered.

"Wait a minute; I'm supposed to say that" Colleen smiled as the women got up and they...kissed each other. Hayley, Jeff, and Mark smiled in amazed.

"Oh my God, my mom is officialy bisexual! That's so cool" Mark said.

"Wait, so how does...aw screw it, good for you man!" Jeff congratulated.

"I hope the school board would still accept Colleen as a lesbian but still let her keep her teaching job" Hayley wondered.

"She will" the principal showed up with a video camera. Hayley, Jeff, and Mark glared at him.

"It's a dare from my buddy from college. Don't judge!" he leaves with his video camera.

"Shall we go on some dates?" Colleen asked. "In fact, let me ask you something: do you have a job?"

"I'm a stay at home mom while my son works at Dunkin Donuts. My son offered me to work there, but I don't like working with rude customers" Joanne answered.

"I'm looking for a teacher assistant and I want you to work with me. My friend Hayley has a daughter who's in my class" Colleen offered.

"Sure, but let's go on some more dates" Joanne agreed as we see a montage of them at the beach wearing bikinis, having drinks at a bar, attending a women's rights rally, and making out at the park.

Several days later, it was nighttime. Colleen, Hayley, Jeff, Mark, Joanne, and Adaline were talking at the Smith living room.

"So mom, are you and Colleen official, just like Korra and Asami?" Mark asked.

"Well, I don't know who those two are, but of course, we're a couple now. You're not embarrassed seeing your mom dating a girl, are you?" Joanne asked.

"Not at all" Mark answered as he blushed.

"Thank you Hayley and Jeff. I found my true love" Colleen said as she kisses Joanne, while Mark blushes like crazy.

"Mark, it's okay. You did say that if she's happy, then you're happy" Adaline said as she fans her boyfriend.

"I know. It's going to be different since I may possibly end up having two moms" Mark said. "It doesn't matter. I'm proud of my mom for being happy and finding the one she loves."

"What did happen to your dad? You never mentioned him" Adaline wondered.

"Oh look at this, pen123 said that he finished his 3000 word limit. Goodnight everyone" Mark said as he pulled down a black screen just like the ending of a play, but it rips.

"Damn it production!" he cursed.

"Mark, you can't end the episode without telling us…" Adaline said, but the screen shuts off to a blank black screen.

 **End of Act 3**

 **So there you go. Okay, I know I made people groan in frustration with the ending, but let's just say that the season finale, we MAY find out more about Mark's dad. For now, read and review and see you next time.**


	20. Spring Breaking Point

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Mary were watching TV.

"We now return to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ " the TV announced.

(TV Cutaway)

We see the Mane 6 battling...thugs.

"We're going to defeat you like crazy!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she shoots electricity at them.

"Watch it Dash! We're here to make them nice, not kill them!" Rarity warned.

"Why?!" Rainbow Dash complained as Twilight Sparkle showed her the TV-Y logo on top.

"Boo!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

(TV Cutaway Ends)

"Hey guys, I was thinking we should have a family vacation. We've never gone to one since saving the world" Jeff said.

"I think that's a great idea babe" Hayley agreed.

"We should we go?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, but it has to be somewhere fun" Steve said.

"Hey kids, what are you up to?" Stan asked.

"Mr. S, can you name somewhere fun?" Jeff asked.

"I know the perfect place" Stan said as he imagines he's at the Bahamas. "Except the fact that it costs a lot of money!" the scene shifts back to the present.

"I got the perfect place: we should go to Spaceland!" Roger suggested as he shows up.

"I think I'll pass. Too many bad memories!" Jeff freaked out.

"Jeff, for the…" Stan takes out a huge list. "...1,053,040th time, we're sorry we sent you to outer space. I love you and I care about you!" Stan said.

"Was it fun?" Mary asked.

"It's something I'll tell you once you're older, sweetie" Jeff said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Francine appears.

"Hey mom, we're trying to find a place to go on vacation. There's nothing we can go to" Steve said. "Please do not suggest FamilyLand. The last time we went there, it was a nightmare" Hayley groaned.

"Maybe you should ask Mary" Steve suggested. "Where would you like to go honey?"

"Can we go to...Pegasus Land?" Mary suggested. "I love Pegasus! They are so cute and awesome! I remember dressing up as a Pegasus for a play. This is my favorite toy!" she shows us a Scootaloo stuffed animal.

"I don't see why not?" Hayley nodded.

"Then it's settled: the Smiths-Fischers are going to Pegasus Land" Jeff said.

"Jeff, please don't ever copy quotes from other TV shows ever again!" Stan ordered.

"Zoinks! I mean...my bad Mr. S" Jeff apologized.

Meanwhile, Mark is watching TV while his mom was packing her stuff.

"Mom, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Hi sweetie; I'm going on vacation with Colleen for Spring Break. It's going to be a sweet and romantic getaway. I promise we'll go on vacation just the two of us together this summer" Joanne said.

"It's fine. You need to go have fun with her. Just text me if you need anything. I'm 99.99% sure I'll be with Adaline" Mark said.

"Just be careful sweetie" Joanne said as she finishes packing.

Meanwhile, Hayley, Jeff, and Mary arrived at Pegasus Land.

"Mary, we're here" Hayley said.

"Babe, this is going to be fun" Jeff smiled as there were Pegasus themed rides, giveaways, food, goodies, and so forth.

"I think Mary loves it!" Hayley said as she sees her daughter jumping around her parents very hyper.

"I know it's cute sweetie, but calm down" Jeff said.

"Sorry daddy" Mary said.

"Hello, my fellow kiddies. Welcome to Pegasus Land. My name is Parker the Pegasus. It's so good to see so many beautiful faces" a green and blue striped Pegasus announced. "Only one of you can join in the friendly Pegasus group I created and that lucky person will get a lifetime membership of my theme park for life!" it is voiced by Sam Marin.

"Oh my gosh daddy, I want in!" Mary pleaded.

"Well, as long as you're on your best behavior, we'll sign you up" Hayley smiled as the three went on a ride.

Meanwhile, Adaline was walking into Mark's room.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Adaline asked as she walks in.

"Hi Adaline. I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to look as a girl" Mark explained.

"Oh no! Did that evil bitch Lucy cursed you too? I'll stop her!" Adaline shouted.

"Addie, it's okay. It's just that I wanted to go spy on my mom because she's going on Spring Break with her girlfriend and I'm worried about her" Mark explained.

"First of all, thank God! Second of all, I'm glad you care for your mom. Third of all, how in the world is dressing up as a girl going to help out? Fourth of all, why the f*ck did you call me Addie?!" Adaline asked.

"Sorry. I thought the nickname sounded cute" Mark explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I would put on the fairy princess costume I gave you a long time ago" Adaline suggested.

"Yeah, about that" Mark said as he took out the costume, but it was shrunk.

"Mark, what did you do?" Adaline crossed her arms.

"I… was trying to learn how to do the laundry?" Mark said.

"(Laughs) so funny. You know what? I would ask Steve to help you out" Adaline suggested.

"Okay" Mark said.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey were watching TV at the living room.

"So Steve, here are some rules on being the perfect boyfriend: (1) no sticking your tongue out" Zoey explained as we see Steve making faces with his tongue behind Zoey along with a giant red X.

"You have to be a true gentleman" Zoey added as we see Zoey wanting to shake Steve's hand, but he stupidly placed his hand in his pants, with a giant red X.

"Also no farting!" Zoey emphasized as we see the couple sharing a dance, but Steve passed gas super loudly.

"Oh my!" Zoey shouted as the red X appeared again. "That reeks so bad!" she covers her nose with her shirt as the scene shifts back to the present.

Mark arrives.

"Hi Steve, can you help me with something?" Mark asked.

"Sure dude" Steve asked.

The camera shifts outside of the Smith house.

"WHAT?!" Steve shouted, off-screen.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

"Why would you want to be a girl Mark? Are you trying to be Eddie Walker?! Is Lucy controlling you?!" Steve shouted.

"Steve, it's okay. I'm nothing like that. I just need to for something serious" Mark explained.

"What's up dude?" Zoey wondered.

"Steve, I sort of want to follow my mom on her trip to California, but I need a disguise. Can you help me?" Mark asked.

"Hmm, you may want to become a girl. Here, take these" Steve said as he gives him the boy to girl pills.

"Okay, should I take water with it or what?" Mark asked.

"Take it on the day of the trip and just follow your mom. Now I may warn you; the pill lasts for no more than a month, unless you're under a spell by Lucy Sheridan" Steve explained.

"Just don't be trapped like a girl or else Adaline becomes emo. Trust me, I've experienced it before and so have they" Zoey explained as she looked at the audience.

"Uh-huh, I get it. Wait, that means…" Mark froze for a moment and realized that he has to wear ladies' underwear as a pair of white bra and panties appears in a thinking cloud. "NO!"

Meanwhile, Mary approaches towards Parker the Pegasus.

"Hi, I'm Mary. I want to join this super club. I love horsies and Pegasus! I think they're cute and I want in" Mark said.

"Oh look, a stupid dumb evil brat" the Pegasus said.

"What?! What's wrong with me?" Mary wondered with a worried tone.

"Oh it's nothing, oh wait, you're a big meanie. If you are really sweet, then you need to confess your sins now!" Parker demanded.

"Well, I did called Tiana's dress to be poopy. I accidently threw up on Daddy's hat and wore Mommy's headband without permission, but please I'm not a bad girl" Mary begged.

"Come to me once you change" Parker flies off as Mary cries.

Hayley and Jeff arrives.

"Hi sweetie, we're back. Daddy took forever in the bathroom. I told him that he's allergic to rainbow sherbert but he didn't listen...are you okay sweetie?" Hayley asked as Mary is crying on the floor.

"That pony is mean to me! He thinks I'm evil!" Mary cried.

"What?! That bastard thinks you're evil?! I'm going to kick his ass!" Jeff shouted as other kids were looking at him all scared.

"I said nothing!" Jeff snapped.

Meanwhile, Mark takes the pills, along with a cup of water.

"Here goes nothing" he said as he takes them. "Huh, that wasn't so bad…" he falls to the ground and knocks out. Moments later, we see eyes opening up.

"Ugh, where am I?" a woman with an Australian accent said as she wakes up.

"Oh my God, I'm...Margot Robbie! This is sweet!" the woman is actually Margot Robbie as Mark's female personality. She wears the same outfit as Harley Quinn in _Suicide Squad_.

"Oh my God, it works! It works! Now, I need to find me mum" 'Margot' said as s/he gets in his/her car and drives off.

Adaline appears.

"Mark, how's it…" she realizes that he's gone. "Good luck babe."

Margot arrives to California. S/he gets off his/her car. Unfortunately, a bunch of paparazzi arrived.

"Oh my God, it's Margot Robbie! Ms. Robbie, do you plan on creating a Harley Quinn spinoff?" they ask.

"Are you still married to Tom Ackerley? Are you single?" they ask more questions as they continue to take photos of the 'actress'.

"Leave me alone already! I'm not Margot Robbie! I'm Mark Johnson disguised as her! I need to rescue my mum. Goodbye freaks!" s/he runs away quickly.

"Oh my God! This is awesome! Margot Robbie is actually coming out as a guy! This is the best day ever!" a reporter said as he took notes.

"Let's get her!" the paparazzi shouted as they chased after him/her.

Moments later, Margot lost them and encountered his/her mom, along with Colleen, swimming at the beach in bikinis. However, they don't see him/her.

"So far, so good" Margot commented.

Meanwhile, Mary was writing something on a notepad.

"Mary, are you alright? If you want, we can go home and go to Six Flags?" Hayley suggested. "The rules did say that any child who leaves upset gets a 300% refund."

"Not really. I've always been a good girl. True, I have a rivalry with Tiana, but eventually we'll be friends. I know I wasn't the perfect child, but who is? I just wish that pony would like me for who I am" Mary said.

"We can go talk to it" Jeff said as they walked towards Parker, who scared yet another child away.

"Listen, you made my baby girl cry and you owe us a refund and apology! Now, apologize to our sweet angel and do it! Or else I would make every Pegasus extinct! Trust me, you don't want that!" Jeff threatened.

"What about me?" Rainbow Dash appeared from out of nowhere.

"Except you, RD; now please this isn't the time" Hayley said.

"Thank goodness! You guys are 20% cooler!" Rainbow Dash flies off.

"Oh boohoo! What are you guys, parents who defend kids for acting like shits? A 300% refund for dissatisfaction? That's hysterical! You can leave, but you'll need to pay me extra for an exit!" Parker laughs evilly.

"That tears it!" Jeff…punches the Pegasus on the jaw! The kids around saw it and they started crying. Mary laughs and claps.

"Go Jeff! Woo!" Hayley cheered.

"You want a fight?! You got it!" Parker shouted as they two posed for a fight.

Meanwhile, Margot arrived at the hotel where s/he checked in. However, a body has approached him/her.

"Oh crap! Please don't let it be my mum! Please don't let it be my mum!" Margot quietly panicked.

"Hey you!" a feminine voice shouted.

"Ma'am, I can explain! Please don't hurt me! It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Margot pleaded.

"Hmm" the woman commented.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

"Let me ask you nice and calm: can I have your autograph? My daughter loves you!" a woman asked Margot.

"Whew! Sure!" Margot signs a piece of paper and gives it to the woman.

"Thank you!" the mystery woman leaves. However, footstep noises are made.

"Oh crap! It's my mom and her girlfriend!" Margot said as s/he quickly hid inside the hotel room. However, it's the same room where Colleen and Joanne are going as well.

Meanwhile, Mary was talking to her mom as Hayley got a shocked look.

"What?! So no child is in the special club? First he insults you and now this?! That tears it!" Hayley approaches towards Parker and slaps his face.

"What's this?" Parker asked.

"Let's be honest; you lied to us! You said that Mary was always a bad baby! You lied to us! Then you lie about having special kids in your club! The truth is: there is no secret special Pegasus fan group. This is bullcrap!" Hayley shouted. "You are a liar! You put Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and every other Pegasus in the world to shame!"

"So I lied about your daughter being a baddie? So! I only care about one thing: money! Thanks to you and your fellow guests, I'm making millions scamming others and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Parker cackled.

"Or is there?" out of nowhere...it was Steve and Zoey. Zoey shoots her pistol sword at the evil horse's right leg as Steve attacks his left leg with his weapon.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late! Where's the party?" Steve asked.

"Uncle Steve and Aunt Zoey!" Mary runs and hugs them.

"Thank God you're here!" Hayley cheered.

"All right; Team Smith is back!" Jeff shouted.

"Of course! We were bored and wanted to see how Pegasus Land was until I realized that it only wanted our money. Well guess what? It ain't happening!" Zoey said as Parker and a bunch of evil Pegasus horses chased Team Smith.

"Mary, run" Hayley ordered.

"Mommy, I can't! I...want to join Team Smith" Mary refused.

"Honey, you're too little. Please listen to me" Hayley begged as she tries to hold off the evil horses.

"All right" Mary leaves, disappointedly.

"Now!" Jeff shouted as Team Smith stripped off their clothes, revealing their superhero costumes.

"Now this is I like!" Mary cheered up as she finds a safe spot to watch Team Smith fight off the horses.

"I'm not going to let you win! So what you won the Murder Games? I should have been there and defended the great Deputy Watson! I'll avenge his disappearance for him!" Parker spits out a poisonous powder, but Steve waves it off with his Deadpool like weapons.

"Darn it! That tears it!" Parker summons a unicorn horn from its head as it resembles a drill as he quickly run towards Team Smith; however Zoey is standing there.

"Zoey, get out of the way!" Steve shouted.

"Trust me. I got this! D-Generation X has two words and so do I: grappling hook!" Zoey shoots her pistol sword as the weapon launches Parker into a tree as its ring is attached to a tree and it is locked with no escape.

Everyone cheers.

"I will not lose!" Parker shouted as someone puts a sleeping powder on the horse.

"You're going away for a long time, punk!" an animal service takes the evil Pegasus was taken away. However, more Pegasus horses arrive.

"Oh great, now what?" Hayley asked as a white stallion Pegasus shows up.

"No! We're the good horses! The one taken away are the corrupt ones and trying to steal our business. We are the real members of Pegasus Land. We will restore the theme park back to family friendly. I'm so sorry you had to endure the trouble! Please, as a token of appreciation and for saving the world once again, here are lifetime passes. My name is Duncan by the way" the stallion said.

"Thank you so much! We look forward coming back, but it looks like everything is ruined" Hayley said.

"Or is it?" Duncan said as a bunch of friendly flying horses restored the theme park back to being family friendly within seconds due to their magic.

"Little girl, thank you!" Duncan said to Mary.

"Anytime" Mary pets him and touches his mane. "Can I get a ride?"

"Hop in" Duncan said as Mary rides on him and they fly off, but stopped for a moment. "Safety first" a helmet and pads are on Mary as she was strapped with a seat-belt and they fly off.

"Hey, I want to go for a ride too" Jeff said.

"Hop in" other Pegasus horses arrive as Team Smith join in the fun as well.

"This is so much fun!" Zoey cheered as Team Smith have fun.

Meanwhile, Margot was hiding…inside a cabinet while Joanne undresses, revealing her black bra and panties. She dons a purple nightie. However, she approaches towards the cabinet.

"What?!" she shouted as she finds Margot inside.

"Uh, hi mom?" Margot questioned.

"Oh my God, are you my son?" Joanne asked.

"Yes, I need to confess. I'm not Margot Robbie. I'm trying to hide the paparazzi and I really want to find you! There, I confess! And mom, please put on a robe" Margot explained as s/he gave Joanne a robe as she dons it.

"So, are you really...my son?" Joanne asked.

"Yes mom, it's me. My friend Steve gave me these boy to girl pills and I became Margot Robbie. He also gave me this shot to turn back into a boy again. Look, here's proof" Mark/Margot injects him/herself with the shot and s/he reverts back to being Mark again.

"Welcome back son" Joanne smiled as she was about to hug Mark, but realized he has no clothes on. "Son, you're naked."

"Oh crap!" he cursed as he covered himself. "Oh wait" he finds his normal outfit in the cabinet and quickly dons it on. "I always carry a spare set."

"Now we can hug" Joanne said as they hug. "I understand that you are looking out for me, but I'm your mom. I should be the one looking out for you, not the other way around, or in this case, I'll be fine."

"I know. I just hope that you and Colleen are meant for each other" Mark said. "I hope nothing bad happens to you."

"I know son. She is" Joanne. You should go now. Colleen is coming anytime soon" Joanne suggested.

"Joanne, are you ready?" Colleen said as she arrived wearing red lingerie. "What is he doing here?"

"I was just leaving! I'm going back to Langley! I missed my mommy! I'll leave now. Adios!" Mark said as he left the hotel room after giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Later, Team Smith, plus Mary, Mark, and Adaline were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"We defeated evil Pegasus horses" Hayley explained.

"We rode on the friendly ones" Mary smiled.

"I forgot to wash my lucky hat" Jeff said.

"I was Margot Robbie" Mark added.

"People still think I'm Fluttershy" Adaline grumbled.

"I farted in front of Zoey again" Steve added.

"I told him that he owes me $100 every time he passes gas" Zoey commented as her boyfriend gives her a $100 bill.

However, they hear camera sounds and see flashing lights.

"Oh my God, Margot Robbie is actually a guy!" a member of the paparazzi shouted. "I knew it! This is the best day ever!"

"Oh not again!" Mark shouted as he got up.

"Mark, do you mind explaining what the f*ck is going on?" Adaline asked.

"Oh come on!" Mark shouted as his face turned red and runs off while the others laughed as he avoids the paparazzi.

 **End of Act 3**

 **I am so sorry for this super huge long delay! I've been too busy and I hate staring at a blank computer screen for hours after coming home from work. Thank you for your patience. Here's a new chapter and there will be more coming soon. Peace!**

 **PS. Mark as Margot was actually voiced by Margot Robbie.**


	21. Lucy Sheridan Final Justice

The scene takes place…outside of the CIA, where Steve, Zoey, and their friends…are graduating from high school. We see the students wearing their cap and gowns as they walk to their seats as the music "Pomp and Circumstance" plays. We see the Smith and Wilson family taking photos.

"I'm so proud of our baby girl! She and Steve are the top students in their class" Katherine teared up.

"That's our daughter. I knew having a boyfriend would boost her self-esteem" Michael commented.

"Stan, I can't believe our baby boy is becoming a man!" Francine cheered.

"I'm proud of him" Stan smiled.

"Mommy, why is Steve wearing a costume?" Mary asked.

"Sweetie, that's not a costume. It's what people wear when they graduate, meaning you move on to the higher level of education" Hayley explained.

"Just like a while back where I got my GED" Jeff explained.

"Will I get one?" Mary asked.

"You will one day, little girl" Roger commented.

As Steve and Zoey sat down, an old man sees them with a pair of binoculars.

"That's Karate and Saxton! I know them! I know them!" he's voiced by…Stan Lee.

Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes from Quahog is watching them via live stream.

"I'm so proud of them" Eddie smiled.

"Me too" Meg commented.

"Good for them" Dylan smiled.

"Well, at least we know Zoey is smart and hot" Axel added.

"Axel, be nice please" Matt said.

"Yeah, come on dude. It's their most important day ever" Matthew added.

"Where's Cindy?" Meg asked as we see Cindy sitting on the toilet with her pants and sky blue underwear down watching the graduation ceremony. She looks at the audience.

"You heard of knocking?" she snaps.

The scene shifts back to where Steve receives his diploma from Principal Lewis and shakes his hand. He sits back next to Zoey.

"We did it babe! Now that we're high school graduates, I wonder what our future will be" Zoey wondered.

"I don't know babe. One thing for sure, we are together" Steve said as they kiss.

Moments later, there was a party at the Smith backyard. Mark, Adaline, Steve's friends and their girlfriends, the Smith and Wilson families were present. Steve was eating a burger as Zoey eats a fruit salad.

"Steve, have you decided if you are going to college?" Zoey asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. Since we're the Ultimate Heroes and we make lots of money, I love to but I don't know if I should. I'm not going to rule it out. I just want to be with our friends and especially you" Steve said as he makes his girlfriend blush.

"(giggles) you're so hot" Zoey smiles as they kiss once again. However, the skies turn dark and a flying vehicle shows up.

"What the hell?" Francine asks.

"Oh no! I think I know who's coming" Hayley said.

"What's going on?" Adaline asks.

Somebody shows up and it was…Lucy Sheridan.

"Lucy! My mortal enemy!" Zoey growled.

"Oh no!" Hayley and Jeff said in unison.

"Her again?! You are not going to destroy Zoey like you did last time!" Steve threatened.

"Hello, my lovely children" Lucy greeted evilly. "I know we had our differences, but face it, there's no way I'm going to let you win this time."

"I thought you were gone forever" Zoey said.

"I am Lucy Sheridan. I never disappear!" Lucy cackled. "So it seems that sacrificing your abstinence to save Steve was the only choice you had. How clever! Bravo! You should the whole world who Zoey Melanie Wilson really is!"

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this! We've done nothing to hurt you!" Steve shouted.

"What, Zoey is that true?!" Mr. Wilson asks in a shocked tone.

"Dad, I can explain!" Zoey pleaded.

"Bravo! It looks like you never liked being a girl, considering the fact that you made her be hated by the public!" Lucy laughed. "I'm proud of you for making Stacy look like Midnight Sparkle! Well done!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Steve shouted.

"We never intended to do that! I just want Steve to stay Steve and him becoming Stacy is when he takes the pill" Zoey explained.

"Well, look at it this way: you guys turned against her!" Lucy laughs evilly as she displays the sky of images of Steve as Stacy. "I'll bring her back again and you'll never see Steve ever again!" she shoots the same vaccine towards Steve, but Hayley's stone sword destroys it.

"Not if I can help it!" Hayley said as Team Smith stripped off their clothes to reveal their superhero costumes and started fighting with Lucy.

"Mr. S, take Mary and everyone else inside! Let us four take care of Lucy!" Jeff ordered.

"You got it hipster. Everyone let's go!" Stan shouted as he ordered the rest inside the house.

"Oh, you want a fight, huh? You got on!" Lucy declared war as Team Smith launched their weapons at her, but were blocked by giant golems.

"Oh come on!" Zoey shouted. "Wait I got it: grappling hook!" she shoots her pistol sword at Lucy while going around the golems, but she quickly teleports.

"Damn it! It looks like she can't be stopped!" Zoey shouted.

"It's over. You can't win. Now please welcome back Stacy!" Lucy cackled as she shoots the needle at Steve, but was stopped by…flames from a weapon.

"Are we too late for the party?" Eddie asked as he, Cindy, Meg, Matt, Matthew, Dylan, and Axel arrived.

"No! It's the stupid Ultimate Heroes! I don't think so!" Lucy shouted as the heroes ran together to attack the villainess, but she quickly vanishes to other spots.

"(Laughs) you can't defeat me! I will turn every guy to believe that they are women and nobody has the guts to take me down!" Lucy summons a mighty glow, but was hit in the head by a…boomerang.

"I have guts!" it was Mark who retrieved his boomerang back.

"Watch this bitch!" Adaline also arrives as she summons fairies and started biting Lucy.

"Get these things off me!" Lucy summons a powerful beam to knock out the fairies. "That tears it! I retreat! I will be back! I may not turn the boys into girls or vice versa, but trust me, I will win!" Lucy said as she disappeared back inside her flying hovercraft.

"Did we beat her? Did we win?" Steve asked.

"I don't think so. But if she does come back, we'll be ready" Eddie smiled.

"Damn it, she's gone" Steve said.

"Don't worry. We're okay now" Hayley added.

"That bitch won't last long" Cindy commented.

However, as the Ultimate Heroes contemplate what they saw, a shadow hand is shown.

" _I need to help them, but what if they don't want me?_ " a female voice (played by Jennie Kwan) questioned.

" _Should I? I can't because I don't want to destroy Zoey again. I don't have a choice though_ " we actually see it was…the spirit of Stacy Smith floating around the heroes as they don't see her.

" _Forgive me Wilson. I need to borrow you for a moment"_ the spirit of Stacy said as she went inside Zoey's body. Her eyes glow.

"But yeah, I don't care if she's a woman. We're going to beat her ass no matter what!" Axel declared.

"I like that tone. So Zoey, any ideas?" Cindy asked as the heroes look at her.

"Zoey, are you okay? Oh no, she's possessed!" Steve freaked out.

"Don't worry. I'm just borrowing her just to get my attention" Stacy's spirit escapes out of Zoey's body as the heroes see her.

"Oh my God, it's Stacy!" Steve shouted. "Listen, I'm not you anymore! I'm a boy. I turn into you when I take the pills! Leave us alone!"

"Huh, what happened?" Zoey asked.

"Hi Zoey. I'm Stacy. I'm sorry for taking over your body without permission, but you need to listen to me!" Stacy explained.

"You better leave Steve alone! Because of you, my life was never the same ever again! I had to have sex with my boyfriend in order to save him and thanks to you, my abstinence is gone!" Zoey threatened with her pistol sword.

"Listen to me, please! You don't understand!" Stacy pleaded.

"What do you want?" Hayley asked.

"I don't need to hear a sob story from a ghost!" Axel refused, but everyone else shushed him. "Oh great, shushing a badass is a paddling!"

"Guys, as crazy as this sounds but, I want to help you" Stacy suggested.

"Why do you want to help us? Are you desperately trying to take over my brother's body again?" Hayley questioned.

"No. Lucy is using me like a puppet. What she says is what I have to do. All I ask is that I find a human body to take over. Lucy is desperate to turn every male into a female and vice versa. I don't want to listen to her anymore. I want to help you guys out by defeating her! Please listen to me for once!" Stacy pleaded.

"I don't know. What makes you so sure that we can trust you?" Zoey demanded.

"Because Lucy never cared for me at all. She's using me just for her to take over the world and turn everyone into her slaves" Stacy explained.

"I understand that you're furious at her Zoey, but arguing won't defeat Lucy" Eddie said.

"She's right Zoey. Even if my Dad was worse than her, we still have to comply" Meg agreed.

"Zoey, just listen to her, dammit" Cindy demanded.

"Up to you girl" Jeff said.

"Zoey, I'm not angry at you, but please I hope you make the right decision" Matt added.

"Come on babe. I promise I won't be her" Steve pleased.

"(Sigh) you guys win. All right Stacy, you can join us for now, but on one condition, you take over Steve's body for even a thousandth of a second, you're dead!" Zoey suggested.

"You have my word. I promise not to take over your boyfriend. I promise" Stacy agreed.

"Great, now we have to work with Steve's female side? What's next, working with pigs?" Axel asked as we see Waddles from _Gravity Falls_ reading this chapter from a computer.

"(Oinking with subtitles): _Huh? What's going on? I don't get it_ " the pig walks away as he searches for food.

"So yes, we will need all the help we can get. I think I know who else can help us" Steve suggested as the scene shifts to Mark's house.

Later, we see the Ultimate Heroes at Mark's house.

"Hey Mark, you remember my friends back from the Halloween party, right?" Steve asked.

"Nice to meet you guys again" Mark greeted.

"What's my name?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan" Mark answered.

"Yes!" Dylan cheers as he pulls down a rope and out falls down balloons, streamers, and confetti, along with a sign that reads "Somebody Remember My Name!". He plays some music and does a goofy dance, but Meg turns it off and Dylan stops.

"Anyways, how can I help you?" Mark asked.

"Mark, I was wondering if you would like to join us on defeating Lucy Sheridan?" Steve asked.

"She's really evil. I would join if I were you" Matt said.

"Sure, I can have Adaline join in if that's all right" Mark added.

"Join what?" Adaline pops out of nowhere.

Later, everyone was sitting outside the courtyard.

"So you're saying that Stacy is alive? So I'm confused, who's who?" Mark asked.

"Mark, Stacy is actually a spirit. Steve is Steve. Stacy is asking for a human body but we are not letting her take anyone from us" Zoey explained.

"It's true" Stacy appeared.

"Whoa, is that actually Stacy?" Adaline asked.

"Yes, it's me. I want in to help you guys save the world from Lucy Sheridan. You need to work with me" Stacy said.

"Mark, what do you think?" Steve asked.

"Hmm, I'm not really good with magic. To be honest, I am the wrong person to ask. You guys can ask Adaline" Mark suggested as the scene shifts to Adaline's house.

"Well, as the Fairy Princess, I think I can help you out" Adaline said as they went outside to see the fairy land.

"How is Fluttershy going to help us? Is she going to use animals to help us out?" Axel questioned.

"Again with people saying that I look like Fluttershy! It has to stop!" Adaline screamed at the audience.

"Adaline, calm down" Mark pleaded.

"I'm sorry. Okay, I think try something out" Adaline said as she whistled a tune. A bunch of butterflies arrived and they merge together to create a human girl.

"Let me try" Stacy goes inside Adaline's made human being, but none of the body parts were moving.

"Wait a minute; it's not working. Damn, I was certain it would work. Sorry guys" Adaline apologized as the butterflies vanished. "Can I still join you guys to defeat Lucy as a way to make up for my failed plan?"

"On one condition: Mark joins us as well" Steve said.

"Done!" Mark cheered as everyone's hand joined forces.

"We will beat Lucy!" Eddie shouted as everyone cheered.

"Hey wait a minute, you already asked us to join. How come you're asking us again?" Mark questioned.

"Just so the people understand who's in" Steve answered as he blinked at the audience.

Meanwhile, Lucy arrives at the home of the Another.

"What's going on?" the Another asked.

"The Ultimate Heroes; they have some sort of master plan to defeat me" Lucy explained.

"You will not let me down. The heroes need to be stopped!" the voice of Barthanos shouted.

"Sir, I won't let you down. I swear. I'll make Steve turn into another girl and have him turn against his friends. It almost work but apparently the couple had sex and now he's free. I know how to stop him" Lucy added,

"Time is running, Ms. Sheridan. Hurry up and kill the heroes!" Barthanos shouted.

Meanwhile, the heroes, along with Mark and Adaline, arrived at the CIA. They enter Stan's office.

"Hi kids, what's going on? Did Francine ruined dinner again?" Stan asked.

"Hi dad, can we talk to you in private?" Hayley asked.

"Hmm, I need to see what Bullock is doing" Stan answered as he sees Bullock…wearing a banana costume as he holds a pair of maracas..

"Gah! I hate performing for my niece's birthday party!" he complained.

"Okay, let's go" Stan said.

Later, they arrive at a hidden location at the CIA.

"Dad, does Lucy have a weakness?" Steve asked.

"Well, to be honest, she doesn't really" Stan answered. "The only thing is, well, being stronger and powerful than her."

"Easier said than done, Mr. Smith" Cindy said.

"So you're saying that there's no hope in defeating her?" Meg asked.

"Sir, you need to help us" it was the spirit of Stacy who appeared.

"(Screams) a ghost!" Stan said. "Oh wait, (screams) it's Stacy and she taken over my son again!"

"Dad, I'm a boy and I'm okay" Steve said.

"That's just what Lucy want you to say!" Stan shouted as he shook Steve multiple times.

"Mr. Smith, leave my boyfriend alone!" Zoey shouted as she pulled Steve away from his dad.

"I'm sorry guys. I thought Stacy wanted revenge" Stan apologized.

"No need to apologize, Dad. However, maybe you can help us help her" Hayley said.

"How?" Stan wondered.

"Mr. S, is there a way we can go to outer space to find the aliens that made me human again?" Jeff asked.

"Wait, you were an alien? You're not born human?!" Eddie questions.

"Fine, I'll tell you super fast. I found out my friend was an alien, then Mr. S's ego got the best of him and had to choose between killing me and Roger, then as Roger was about to leave, he sucked me into outer space and a year later, I was dead but brought back to life as an alien with my brain and then reborn from Roger as a fully 100% human being and I'm human now. No I was not born an alien" Jeff confessed quickly.

"Oh man! That sucks! I wanted to prove my friend that aliens are real!" Dylan complained. "However, it's a good thing we knew right away. Are you at least on our side?"

"Of course dude!" Jeff smiled.

"Then it's cool man" Eddie hugged Jeff.

"I always knew you were the crazy one" Cindy giggled.

"Guys. Look I'm sorry Jeff told you that story and Jeff I'm sorry that my ego almost destroyed you and Hayley's marriage, but I want to help you out as a way to show you my forgiveness" Stan apologized. "However, to be honest, I don't have the key to stopping Lucy, but I can guide you."

"How, Mr. S?" Jeff asked.

"I can tell you this" Stan said as we see a written script on the screen. "Lucy's weakness is lack of teammates. If you guys can recruit more people, you can win. Unfortunately, I need to stay and protect the CIA, so I regret to not join you guys when you fight her."

"Thanks dad. Don't worry. I don't want Lucy attacking our family" Hayley hugs her father. Stan smiles.

"I can try and find an alien that can transform into human, but I can't guarantee it though. I never thought I say this, but we will need "special magic". Matt Kennedy, do you have some special witch spell to make Stacy fully legit human?" Stan asked.

"Mr. Smith, I do not. This spellbook of mine seems to not have it" Matt said.

"I think I know a person" Axel said. "In fact, I'm sure that it will be risky, but we will need her."

"Who is she?" Steve asked. "Do you have a sister who can stop Lucy?"

"I think I know who Axel is talking about. I don't know if we should, but if we need to do whatever it takes to defeat Lucy, then we don't have much of a choice" Meg said.

"You kids go find the mystery person. Stacy and I will find an alien body for her. Good luck. Kids, call me if anything goes wrong" Stan said as the heroes left. "So, what was it like wearing bra and panties? I've wore my wife's underwear once and let's just say brown isn't her color" he asked Stacy as she gave a grossed out look.

They enter Quahog maximum security prison and they found the mystery person.

"Natalie Clarkson?!" all except Team Smith, Mark and Adaline said in unison.

"I know her. I know her" Zoey smiled.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie, this may sound crazy, but our friends from Langley Falls actually need your help. Since you hunt witches before, I was wondering if you have some sort of power to help us out" Eddie explained.

"Like what?" Natalie asked. "Hmm, I don't...Zoey is that you?"

"It's me…cousin" Zoey said.

"WHAT?!" everyone except for Zoey and Natalie shouted in unison.

"Zoey, you never said that your cousin was Natalie Clarkson!" Matt said.

"Oh my God, why?!" Meg demanded.

"Look, I'm deeply sorry for my past and I hope you guys will ever forgive me, but you have to listen to me, it was never my fault. I'm forced to listen to my father do perform his evil deeds. Please hear me out" Natalie pleaded.

"Sounds like somebody said the same thing earlier" Cindy chuckled as the spirit of Stacy was watching.

"Guys, even though I heard what she's done, let's face it, we can't change the past, but we can change the future. For once, we should trust her. Please we need all the help we can get to save the world from Lucy Sheridan" Zoey begged.

"All right" the others nodded.

"I would go, but I'm stuck here until my trial" Natalie said.

"Actually, we can let you go for now. However, you will be placed on probation for 10 years. Break it and your butt will be back here for life. Do you understand?" a security guard asked as he removed handcuffs from Natalie's hands. "Depending on how much you save the world, your sentence may be free but will probation or a maximum of 5 years. We will see how you save the world with the Ultimate heroes. Good luck and don't do anything stupid, Ms. Clarkson."

"Thank you sir!" Natalie bowed.

"Wait, how do you know the Ultimate Heroes?" Hayley asked.

"My kids love you guys. Can I get your autographs?" the guard asked.

Later, the heroes walk out of jail. Natalie is back to dressed in her normal outfit (white tank top, purple neckerchief, blue jeans, and black high heeled boots).

"Hey, how come you and Zoey are almost dressed identical?" Jeff asked. "You look like twins for some reason."

"Look, we like our clothes a lot, okay? To avoid confusion, look at Zoey's feet and mine" Natalie explained.

"What about them?" Steve asked. "All I see are Zoey's heels and your boots."

"You can see her feet, but not mine, although I don't like wearing socks at all" Natalie answered. "There, the internet community can not confused us between me and her" she commented as she looks at us.

"Thanks Nat. Not to mention, I have yellow blonde hair and yours is brown" Zoey giggled.

"Blah, blah, blah, once you chicks stop talking about who is who, what about defeating Lucy?" Axel asked.

"Maybe my dad has found something" Steve said as the scene shifts to the heroes back at the CIA.

"Oh you found the mystery person. Great, listen young lady, do you have some witch magic?" Stan asked.

"Sir, I have done witch hunting but I have no witch magic" Natalie answered.

"Damn it, we're screwed, unless I have something" Stan said as he takes out a needle. "This better work!" he injects to an…alien body and it glows brightly. "Now Stacy the spirit, go inside!"

Stacy goes inside the alien body quickly and the lights lowered afterwards.

"We did it guys! Stacy is now a human. Thanks to some fellow members of the CIA, we were able to find a soulless alien and attach its body to become a human" Stan explained as Stacy appears, having a brand new look than being viewed as a female Steve. She now has long blonde hair, wears brown glasses, clad in a red tank top, blue jean skirt, and black sandals.

"Whoa, Mr. S, how was that possible?" Jeff asked.

"It was simple" Stan explained as we see astronauts finding an alien with no emotions or feelings as they attempt to bring it to Earth. They struggled to get it but eventually, they brought it on the spaceship.

" _It had the power to transform into a human being. With that happening, we were able to transform the alien into Stacy Smith. It wasn't easy, but we were able to make it look like 100% human"_ Stan narrated as we see him and other CIA members injecting a needle to make it stay a human as the spirit of Stacy went inside and transformed into a fully female human being.

"Wow! That's so cool! I thought witch hunting was tough" Natalie commented.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Stan asked.

"Mr. Smith, this is my cousin, Natalie" Zoey explained. "Also, you asked for some witch magic which she actually has none. How in the world did you forget about her?"

"I'm sorry. It's the CRS that's kicking in. Hello there. Any friend of my kids is a friend of mine" Stan laughs.

(A/E CRS means can't remember sh!t)

"So now what dad?" Steve asked.

"Well, now that you have your team assembled, try to defeat Lucy Sheridan once and for all. It will not be easy, but you guys can do it. Good luck and we will guide you if things go wrong" Stan added as the heroes left. Everyone, but Zoey, looked optimistic on defeating Lucy.

"We're going to defeat that bitch once and for all!" Axel said.

"'We'? Does it necessarily have to include Stacy?" Zoey storms off.

"Zoey, please listen to me. I know we had our differences. I know I made your life a living hell, but please listen to me for one second!" Stacy pleaded.

"Just leave me alone!" Zoey runs away, tearing up.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Axel complained.

"I can go talk to her. You guys train and I'll catch up with you" Natalie suggested as the rest of the heroes left.

Zoey is seen crying on the ground outside of her house.

"Not now Steve. I just want to be alone" she cried.

"But it's me cousin" Natalie said.

"Oh hi Natalie" Zoey whimpered.

"Zoey, I understand what you are going through. I've had troubled moments in the past. I remember being forced to work with my dad into killing teenage girls because he thought they were witches. It was wrong and I paid the price. I went to prison. I was lucky to avoid fighting female inmates. The past happened and unfortunately, it can't change, no matter what. Listen, I'm so sorry that your boyfriend was transformed into a girl and was stuck as one. You need to move on and focus on the present and future. Yes I'm hurt and yes the innocent died because of my actions, but we just have to move on" Natalie explained.

"But I've never killed anyone" Zoey added. "Well, I mean that one competition…oh who the hell am I kidding? The point is, I don't want to forgive Stacy right away. She needs to earn my trust and respect!"

"I understand. I'm trying to earn respect as well. Come on. You guys needed me for a reason and we can save the world. What do you say?" Natalie asked.

"I need to think about it. Maybe if we defeat Lucy, I'll reconsider" Zoey asked as she stands up and the ladies walk home.

Meanwhile, everyone else trained on their own at their homes. However, we see Stacy looking at the sky alone. Steve approaches her.

"Hi Stacy" Steve said.

"Hi Steve" Stacy greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Steve, does your girlfriend really despise me?" she asked.

"She does, but she's not really the type of girl who would hold grudges to friends of my friends really. It will take her a while for her to be comfortable having you be part of the group" Steve explained.

"It's like she thinks I'm more evil than Lucy" Stacy said.

"Zoey is always like that. She's scared and worried. I made a promise that I'll be around for a long time" Steve added. "It's okay. You've done nothing wrong. You were forced to listen to what Lucy demands. Give it some time and we'll be fine. We'll defeat Lucy."

"Thank you Steve. You're a good friend" Stacy hugs Steve.

"Okay thanks" Steve lets go of her and walks back home.

We see the heroes training for their big fight against Lucy. However, Stacy is simply watching.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Don't do anything. You just watch us or better yet, go home. You found a body. We don't need you anymore. Thank you" Zoey ordered as she and Hayley practiced their sword fighting with each other.

"I hope you will understand that you need me" Stacy commented to herself.

A few hours later, the heroes rest for a minute.

"So Mark, Adaline, and Natalie, you guys want in? If you do, you need to convince this guy" Axel said as 'D' arrived.

"Oh hi Mark and Adaline. It's so nice to meet you again" 'D' welcomed.

"Hey! You know him already?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, we worked with him to defeat Deputy Watson with help from Team Smith" Cindy explained.

"So yes, you two already have powers. You just need a superhero name" 'D' suggested.

"That's simple: I'm Commando Boomerang!" Mark posed as he was clad in a white A-shirt, army headband and matching pants, and brown boots.

"I'm the Fairy Princess" Adaline said as she wore the same superhero outfit Fluttershy wore in _Legend of Everfree_ , except that it's red and yellow and has fairy hairclips on her head.

"So, Natalie Clarkson, huh? Do you have superpowers?" 'D' asked.

"I don't actually, so I'm not really a superhero" Natalie confessed. "Except, I can do…this!" she summons a metallic battlestaff and freezes a box and melts it. "I can summon ice and fire with this baby. I found out how this work. Call me 'Shadow Witch'. I also can do martial arts and use nunchucks" she winks as she strips off her clothes to reveal a black catsuit and dons a mask on her eyes. "There, now nobody will confuse between me and Zoey."

"It's settled: we have assembled the mightiest superheroes in the world: The Ultimate Heroes!" 'D' shouted as everyone cheered.

However, as the Ultimate Heroes continue training, Stacy watches them all sadly.

"I want to help them. I get that Zoey hates me, but she can't remain holding a grudge against me. I know I can help. It won't be easy, but I can do it" she said as she leaves.

The next day, the heroes await for Lucy to arrive as they are wearing their superhero costumes and holding their weapons.

"Let's see who's here: Flaming Knight, Pink Arrow, Wild Beast, White Magician, Guardian Angel, Hawk Hunter, Iron Brawler, Black Saxton, Glamora, Super Karate Kid, Toxic Touch, Fairy Princess, Commando Boomerang, and Shadow Witch. We should be set" Eddie said as they posed.

Suddenly, the flying hovercraft arrives.

"How did she knew we were here?" Meg asked.

"Never mind that dear. Let's fight!" Eddie shouted as the heroes attacked the hovercraft right away with their weapons. However, Lucy arrives and attacks them right away. They fall out of the hovercraft.

"What are you kids doing here? You know I cannot be defeated! Haven't you learned anything from last time?" Lucy cackled.

"Not this time" Mark hits Lucy with his boomerang like a hammer as she falls down.

(Cheering)

"Mark, you did it! You killed Lucy! All this time with a hit on the head, we could have defeated her that quickly. Oh who cares? Tonight, I'll celebrate your victory by letting you take pictures of me in my underwear" Adaline suggested in a seductive tone, but Mark gets a gigantic headache.

"My head!" Mark complained.

"What's wrong?" Adaline asked. Unfortunately, Lucy wakes up, not feeling any pain.

"(Laughs) i transformed the pain I suffered to Mark! Now he's the one who's suffering!" she cackles as Mark is knocked out.

"That stupid bitch! That tears it! Come out my fairies!" Adaline summons a lot of poisonous fairies and attacked Lucy, but she simply sprayed them and they are unconscious.

"Oh yeah?" Adaline summons a powerful fairy blast at Lucy, but she moves it back to Adaline and knocks her out.

"Anyone else?" Lucy asked.

"Watch this!" Natalie used her battlestaff and froze Lucy.

"Now to finish you off!"she summons fire at Lucy, but she breaks out of the ice and throws it back at Natalie as she is left unconscious. The other Ultimate Heroes launched their weapons at her, but she simply avoids them and summons a powerful beam at them, knocking them out cold.

"We're not going down without a fight!" Cindy shouted as she flies towards her and attacks her with her laser beams, but Lucy teleports right away and electrocutes her.

"Oh yeah?" Eddie asked as he summons his sword with a fire attack and launches at Lucy, but nothing worked as Lucy does the same once again.

"Feel the wrath of my spellbook!" Matt summons a spell to stop her, but again, she invades and knocks out Matt.

"Who can defeat her? Come on guys!" Meg shouted as she and Axel shoot arrows at her, Dylan slashes her with his mighty claws, Hayley, Zoey and Matthew launches their swords at her, Steve throws his weapons at her as well, and Jeff summons his mighty poisonous hands to attack her, but Lucy again avoids damage and attack them with one hit.

"There's no hope! You can't beat me! I'm unstoppable! The world is mine! Now I'm going to transform all the boys into girls and trap them there, permanently! Maybe I'll start with the guardian angel!" Lucy shouted as she summoned her signature needle and as seconds away from turning Matthew into a girl, a pair of handcuffs with chains traps her.

"What the hell?!" Lucy shouted as she is trapped.

(Play Kanto Gym Intense Action for this scene.)

It was…Stacy Smith, wearing a pink version of Steve's superhero costume.

"Stacy? How could you?! I trusted you!" Lucy shouted.

"You leave my friends alone! YOu used me to take over the world! I'm not going to let that happen! You took away so many innocent lives! I'm not going to let you do that! My weapons prevents you from escaping!" Stacy shouted.

"No! I'm not going down!" Lucy screamed.

"Trust me you have!" Stacy snaps her fingers as the Ultimate Heroes have regained energy.

"Now!" Stacy shouted as they summoned their powers and attacked Lucy, this time successfully! She has been defeated!

"No! I can't lose! I'm Lucy Sheridan! I never lose!" Lucy growled.

"Any last words?" Steve asked.

"All guys suck dick!" Lucy screamed.

"Zoey?" Steve points at her with his eyes as Zoey pointed her weapon at Lucy.

"This is for making me give up my virginity and for trapping Steve as Stacy and for almost destroying my life! I was embarrassed and humiliated and scared! After this, you will never, ever harm another innocent soul ever again!" Zoey was about to shoot, but she…drops her weapon down.

"What the hell Zoey? Kill the bitch already!" Axel screamed.

"Killing is too easy! I want to kill you off for good and erase the pain, but I can't. Yes you had a crummy life. Yes you never get what you want, but killing doesn't solve problems nor will change the past. I have an idea" Zoey said as she asks Matt, Matthew, Adaline, and Hayley to come over.

"Adaline, boys, take her powers away from her so that she will no longer be a threat to society. Hayley, call your dad and have her be taken away far away that we will never hear from her ever again" Zoey demanded as Matt, Matthew, and Adaline summons a powerful spell that sucks out Lucy's powers, making her extremely powerless. Stan and the CIA arrived at the scene and Bullock puts handcuffs on Lucy.

"You are going away for an extremely long time, Ms. Sheridan" Bullock said as CIA agents take her away in the chopper.

"Enjoy prison time, Ms. I turned my son into a girl!" Stan taunted as everyone smiled that they have defeated the villain, thanks to Stacy Smith.

Later, they arrive inside a prison site, where Lucy is inside an asylum wearing a straightjacket around as she struggles to get out. The Ultimate Heroes watched her.

"Will she ever be normal again?" Hayley asked.

"Give her some time" Stan said as they left. Moments later, the heroes return at the Smith house, where Stacy is watching outside through a window. Zoey approaches her.

"Aren't you going to thank me? I saved your lives and 'D' welcomed me as a new member of the Ultimate Heroes" Stacy said.

"Thank you Stacy" Zoey offered a handshake as Stacy complies. "You may be an ally, but I'm not ready to be your friend."

"I understand" Stacy said.

"You might have everyone else here buying your "transformation". But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past" Zoey said as she approached towards Stacy. "So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Steve or anyone from the Ultimate Heroes…and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends right then and there…permanently" she leaves.

" _You have my word. I promise_ " Stacy thought to herself.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Play** _ **Left Hand Free**_ **by alt-J for the credits scene.**

 **(Credits)**

 _Scott Grimes-Steve Smith_

 _Rachael MacFarlane-Hayley Smith-Fischer_

 _Mae Whitman-Zoey Wilson_

 _Jeff Fischer-Jeff Fischer_

 _Seth MacFarlane-Stan Smith, Roger Smith_

 _Wendy Schaal-Francine Smith_

 _Dee Bradley Baker-Klaus Heissler_

 _Liam Hemsworth-Mark Johnson_

 _Andrea Libman-Adaline o'Brien_

 _Jennie Kwan-Stacy Smith_

 _Haley Joel Osment-Eddie Walker_

 _Mila Kunis-Meg Griffin_

 _Saoirse Ronan-Cindy Redmond_

 _Emma Roberts-Natalie Clarkson_

 _Jensen Ackles-Axel Everett_

 _Jesse Eisenberg-Matt Kennedy_

 _Hayden Christensen-Matthew Ryder_

 _Zelda Williams-Lucy Sheridan_

 _Patrick Stewart-Avery Bullock_

 _John Krasinski- Michael Wilson_

 _Alex McKenna-Katherine Wilson_

 _Madeleine Peters-Mary Fischer_

 **The End**

 **I only used credits for characters who appeared in this chapter. The official credits for everyone who appeared in the entire season will be released soon. Thank you to: aldovas, 123kid, Hotstreak's crossover stories, warrior emperor Z, TimeLordMaster108, Vgn Golley, KlombarBB, tclassic6, guest, and everyone else who read/reviewed/favorite/followed this story.**

 **Well, that's the end of the season. I didn't think that writing would be really hard. I am planning on airing season 4 in the summer since I don't work this summer. After season 4, I will take time off again from writing and decide whether to go to season 5 or write one final American Dad fanfic. I don't know what will happen. Only time will decide. Thank you for reading and reviewing and pen123 will be back this summer.**

(Post Credits Scene)

Steve has arrived at Zoey's house. He goes inside and finds Zoey…wearing only a short pink dress.

"Hi Steve. What's up?" she smiled.

"(Sigh) it's time I ask you this and if you say the answer that I don't want, I'm doomed" Steve said.

"What is it?" Zoey asked.

"(Sigh) Zoey Melanie Wilson, will you…marry me?" Steve goes down on one knee as he takes out a box which has a diamond ring inside.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Zoey tearfully accepts his proposal and puts on the ring in her finger as the couple make out.

"We need to tell everyone!" Zoey suggested.

"How about we wait until the right time? That way, we are the true couple we want to be as the years go by" Steve suggested.

"Okay, good idea" Zoey said as they kiss one more time. "However, you are no longer my boyfriend. Instead, you are my fiancé."

"I agree, fiancée" Steve giggled as they kiss one more time.

(End of Post Credits Scene)


End file.
